Identity
by SoniK
Summary: Peut-on valablement se retrouver quand tout ce qui nous entoure n'est que manipulation et mensonge ? Que reste-t-il quand enfin les révélations et la vérité éclatent au grand jour ?
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE** : Identity

**RATING** : NC17

**PAIRING** : Buffy/Faith

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, la Fox, WB…

**NOTE** : Cette fanfiction est avant tout un FEMSLASH (Implique rapports relationnels et sexuels Lesbiens...).

**NOTE 2** : une histoire qui s'écrit à deux.

* * *

**Résumé** : Peut-on valablement se retrouver quand tout ce qui nous entoure n'est que manipulation et mensonge ? Que reste-t-il quand enfin, les révélations et la vérité éclatent au grand jour ?

* * *

**2000 – Toit de l'Hypérion** - **Los Angeles…**

**.  
**

Les mots durs de la Tueuse résonnaient inlassablement dans la tête de Faith. Elle fixa ce regard dénué de chaleur et de compassion à son encontre et s'apprêtait de nouveau à ouvrir la bouche, lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un hélicoptère s'approcher d'elles. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et tout arriva très vite.

La douleur qu'elle ressentit subitement dans sa poitrine lui coupa instantanément le souffle, sa tête commença à lui tourner et sa vision se troubler peu à peu.

Dans cette ''brume'' de plus en plus opaque, elle essaya de chercher des yeux Buffy, dont elle ne distingua plus que la silhouette.

Elle semblait la voir entourée ''d'ombres'' mouvantes. Etait-elle avec eux ? La tenait-il contre son gré ? Son esprit cotonneux ne lui permettait plus de réfléchir avec cohérence. Elle aurait voulu crier, se battre, mais elle en était dorénavant incapable.

Elle sentit ses genoux fléchir et s'écroula sur le sol humide.

Elle cligna des paupières, le regard hagard levé sur la nuit. Elle avait du mal à respirer, à trouver son souffle. Cette douleur dans sa poitrine, la comprimait. Pourtant, elle se voyait partir doucement, Ses yeux clignaient de plus en plus lentement.

Il lui sembla entendre dans le lointain une voix féminine crier son nom, mais elle n'en était plus sûre. La dernière chose qu'elle distingua entre ses yeux mi-clos, fut ces ombres autour d'elle et cette voix masculine inconnue, résonner dans la nuit, avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

« Tu es hors circuit… Tueuse… »

* * *

**10 ans plus tard …**

**Université Wayne State – Détroit – **

**.  
**

« Hey Faith… Attends ! »

La jeune femme brune se retourna alors qu'elle jetait son sac de sport dans le coffre de sa voiture et le fermait avec énergie. Son sourire s'élargit à la vue de l'adolescent venu à sa rencontre.

« Alors… T'en as pensé quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Et bien… »

Elle s'adossa contre le coffre de sa voiture et croisa les bras.

« Je dirais qu'il y a du progrès Harry… Mais tu vois… Le Taekwondo, c'est pas seulement donner des coups de pieds ou de poings… C'est aussi… »

Décroisant les bras, elle pointa son index sur le front de l'adolescent.

« Pour développer tes facultés spirituelles… Faut faire aussi travailler ta tête caïd ! »

« Ouais je sais ça… Mais n'empêche que j'ai quand même réussi à l'envoyer au tapis ! »

L'adolescent arbora un sourire fier et victorieux. Il recula d'un pas en serrant la bride de son sac sur son épaule lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme se redresser d'où elle se tenait.

Celle-ci laissa échapper un petit rire et ébouriffa ses cheveux en passant devant lui, avant d'aller ouvrir la portière de sa voiture.

« Ouais… Tu seras un vrai dur si tu continues comme ça ! »

« Un jour… Ca sera toi que je mettrai au tapis, Faith ! »

Il recula de quelques pas tout en la pointant du doigt.

«Je vais travailler dur pour ça… Mais tu verras, j'y arriverai ! »

Faith s'assit au volant et lança un regard de défi avant de fermer sa portière.

«Je demande qu'à voir caïd ! »

Et Harry la salua de la main avant de tourner les talons.

Faith avait encore le sourire aux lèvres lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. Elle récupéra son sac sur le siège passager, sortit l'appareil et décrocha.

«Ouais ? »

#_ Charlie Baltimore…_

Au son de la voix masculine déformée, le sourire de la jeune femme disparut instantanément et son visage prit alors un air à la fois grave et impénétrable.

« Oui… »

# _Dans deux heures Faith … Au Comerica Park… Tes instructions sont où tu les trouves d'habitude… Ne soit pas en retard…_

Le regard soudain sombre et ténébreux, Faith ferma d'un geste sec le clapet de son téléphone qu'elle reposa dans son sac, sortit de son emballage un chewing gum qu'elle porta à sa bouche et tout en démarrant, se para de ses lunettes de soleil…

La voiture partit quelques secondes plus tard dans un crissement de pneu.

* * *

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, elle se gara devant la banque et descendit de la voiture. D'un pas assuré, elle s'engouffra dans l'immeuble et se dirigea directement vers le local à consigne.

Elle lança un grand sourire séducteur à l'employé et relevant ses lunettes de soleil sur le haut de sa tête, lui tendit sa carte passe.

L'employé la fit passer dans son boitier et la lui rendit avec la clé du coffre, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Quel plaisir de vous revoir mademoiselle Lehane… Vous pouvez y aller… »

« Merci… »

Elle rangea sa carte dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir et tourna les talons.

* * *

**Quelque part à Los Angeles… **

.

Toc… Toc

« Entrez ! »

« Vous vouliez me parler Monsieur ? »

L'homme pivota dans son fauteuil en cuir et fit face à son interlocuteur. Son regard bleu délavé et froid le sonda quelques instants et du menton, lui montra un des fauteuils.

« Assis Lincoln. »

Celui-ci s'empressa de s'exécuter.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

Lincoln le regarda se redresser légèrement de son fauteuil et ses yeux suivirent sa main ouvrir une boite en bois et prendre un long cigare qu'il huma lentement sous son nez.

«Et bien les choses se passent à merveille Monsieur… Elle fait de l'excellent travail depuis qu'elle est revenue sur le continent américain… »

Il osa esquisser un sourire en ajoutant :

« Et puis Evans prend son boulot très à cœur en la surveillant de… très près… Il aurait tort de s'en priver… Cette fille… c'est un sacré petit lot, faut le dire…

* * *

**Au même moment à Détroit...**

Loin de tout regard, Faith sortit le sac du coffre et l'ouvrit. Elle disposa un à un sur la table de desserte les différentes pièces de son contenu : une place pour le match de baseball du soir même, une casquette et sweatshirt de l'équipe des Lions, une paire de jumelles et une enveloppe craft qu'elle décacheta.

Elle en sortit alors une photo et un bout de papier sur lequel étaient imprimés un plan et ses instructions. Elle mémorisa pendant un instant sa teneur, avant de sortir le briquet de sa poche et d'enflammer le papier qu'elle jeta dans la poubelle en acier et disparaître en cendres.

Elle prit en main les jumelles, qu'elle inspecta minutieusement puis les rangea avec le reste dans le sac. Lançant celui-ci sur son épaule, elle tourna un dernier regard dans le local, avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

* * *

**Los Angeles…**

.

Fixant le bout incandescent de son cigare, l'homme souffla lentement la fumée et riva de nouveau son regard sur son interlocuteur.

« Je n'apprécie guère la façon dont vous parler d'elle Lincoln… »

Le sourire de ce dernier disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Nous l'avons façonnée près de cinq ans à être ce qu'elle est devenue maintenant… Une tueuse accomplie, qui s'adapte à toutes les situations et se fond dans la masse tel un caméléon... C'est la meilleure Lincoln… Un bijou en soi et… »

Il se pencha sur son bureau en s'accoudant.

« Je ne tolérerai aucune familiarité la concernant, est-ce clair ? »

Quelque peu mal à l'aise de se faire remettre à sa place, Lincoln bougea légèrement dans son siège et baissa les yeux.

« Oui Monsieur…Très clair… »

« Parfait… »

L'homme esquissa un léger rictus en guise de sourire et reprit une taffe de son cigare en s'adossant de nouveau dans son fauteuil.

« Pas de problème au niveau de la puce ? »

« Aucun problème jusqu'à aujourd'hui Monsieur… Nous la lui changeons tous les six mois… La programmation par hypnose marche à la perfection… Aucune de ses missions entreprises ne pollue sa mémoire à l'issue… »

« Parfait… »

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée dont il contempla la ville, les mains derrière son dos.

« Je ne veux en aucun cas de mauvaises surprises, maintenant qu'elle est revenue dans le pays… Alors faites en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucune rencontre fortuite avec qui que ce soit de son passé… »

* * *

**Détroit… Quelques heures plus tard…**

.

Une boîte de pop corn en main, les jumelles autour du cou et la casquette enfoncée sur la tête, Faith monta les gradins d'un pas assuré en direction de sa place attribuée.

Le stade était bondé et bruyant de cris des supporters. Les spots publicitaires passant en boucle sur les écrans géants augmentaient cette ambiance de match : excitation et enthousiasme surdimensionnés.

Elle arriva devant une allée et sans pour autant diminuer la cadence de son pas, tourna légèrement la tête en direction des personnes déjà placées.

Ses yeux cachés par la visière de sa casquette se plissèrent légèrement à la vue de l'homme assis à quelques mètres, dont la main tenait avec possessivité celle d'une jeune femme blonde à la poitrine plantureuse.

Elle continua son chemin et arriva enfin, trois rangs plus loin, à son siège.

D'un regard circulaire, elle inspecta les alentours et tout en sortant un chewing gum de la poche de son jean, un petit sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres, se félicitant d'avoir une vue imprenable sur sa ''cible''.

Enfoncée dans son siège, le pied négligemment posé sur le dossier de devant, elle prit ses jumelles et tout en s'adonnant à faire des bulles avec son chewing gum, se consacra à quelques petits réglages adaptés pour la situation. Son sourire s'élargit à la vue de la nuque parfaitement claire de celui qui se trouvait à quelques rangs devant elle.

Dans le bruit assourdissant des clameurs, elle murmura un :

« T'es KO mon bonhomme… »

Et de son pouce, appuya sur un petit bouton. Elle vit alors l'homme mettre la main à sa nuque et se retourner un instant, avant de braquer de nouveau son regard sur le match.

La brune reposa ses jumelles sur ses genoux et piocha quelques popcorn dans sa boite, sans perdre une seconde l'homme des yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci se pencha à l'oreille de sa compagne et se leva de son siège.

Elle le regarda descendre les marches des gradins d'un pas devenu mal assuré puis le vit s'écrouler l'instant d'après portant la main à son coeur.

* * *

De retour à son véhicule, garé à quelques rues du stade, dans une ruelle sombre et à faible passage, Faith enleva sa casquette et se dévêtit de son sweat. Elle les jeta dans un sac en plastique, ainsi que les jumelles qu'elle aspergea d'un produit corrosif, puis déposa le tout au fond d'un container à ordures.

Elle démarra et roula jusqu'à son appartement.

Les yeux fixes sur la route, aucune parcelle d'émotions ne transpirait sur ce visage concentré. Le mot remord était un sentiment totalement inconnu pour elle. L'indifférence était son point de mire. Elle suivait à la lettre ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Son job. Un contrat. Une cible.

Elle se gara enfin en bas de son immeuble et monta les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle jeta sa veste sur le dossier du fauteuil et se dirigea directement vers le bip clignotant du répondeur. Elle appuya sur le bouton on.

# _Vous avez un nouveau message…_

L' ''Air'' de Bach résonna alors à ses oreilles et comme un signal, ses pupilles se dilatèrent légèrement au son de la musique.

Elle effaça le message et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la salle de bains lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« C'est moi poussin… »

Le sourire de Faith s'élargit à la vue de Jeff qui entrait dans le salon.

« Je pensais pas te voir ce soir... »

Elle s'approcha de lui et entoura son cou de ses bras.

« Tu m'as dit que tu travaillerais tard… »

«Tu vois… »

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et la ceintura avec ses bras.

« Je suis là et… Tout à toi… »

Faith l'embrassa et se dégagea de lui avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

«Je vais prendre une douche… »

Mais elle tourna son visage dans sa direction tout en esquissant un sourire séducteur.

« Et… Je suis pas contre de la compagnie… »

Le sourire de Jeff s'élargit et il lui lança un clin d'œil.

« Faut pas me le dire deux fois bébé… Fais chauffer… J'arrive… »

Faith lui lança un dernier sourire avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Le jeune homme attendit un instant et numérota sur son portable, tandis que les bruits d'eau de la douche se faisaient entendre derrière la porte.

«Ouais… C'est Evans… Juste pour vous dire qu'elle était rentrée de sa mission…

# _Pas de problème ?_

« Non… Elle est redevenue comme d'habitude… »

# _Parfait…_

Il raccrocha et porta son regard sur la porte fermée. Son sourire refit alors surface.

* * *

Une odeur de café chaud sortit Faith de son sommeil le lendemain matin. Lentement elle sortit de sa torpeur et osa lever un œil sur le radio réveil qui indiquait 7h30. Elle soupira et s'extirpa du lit, le drap glissant sur sa peau nue. Elle se leva et enfila un tee-shirt qui lui tomba jusqu'au genou et les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Jeff lui sourit et lui tendit sa tasse de café en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres.

«Salut toi… Bien dormi ? »

« Hmm… »

Elle se frotta un œil en s'asseyant et porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme échappa alors un petit rire à son humeur du matin.

« C'est vrai qu'il faut pas trop te parler le matin… »

Il se dirigea alors vers le salon et tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers la brune, alluma la télévision…

_« … Et nous apprenons ce matin le décès de John Sullivan, terrassé par une crise cardiaque alors qu'il assistait hier soir au match des Lions au Comerica Park… John Sullivan, je vous rappelle, était l'un des plus riches promoteurs de la région… Cependant soupçonné d'avoir bâti sa fortune par la vente d'armes illégales… »_

« Encore une pourri de moins sur terre… »

« Hmm… (Posa sa tasse)… Bon suis à la bourre… (Se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains)… Je te vois ce soir ? »

« Non bébé… Je pars quelques jours pour une réunion… »

« Ok… »

Jeff secoua légèrement la tête alors que la porte se refermait derrière la jeune femme. Les réactions de celle-ci lui échappaient parfois. Elle avait cette double attitude, à la fois aimante et indifférente.

Cette personnalité ''programmée'' qui ne lui appartenait aucunement semblait quelque fois défaillir et s'effacer au profit de sa vraie nature, qui ressurgissait de temps à autre pendant quelques instants.

Il appuya sur le bouton off de la télévision, posa sa tasse sur la table basse du salon et se dirigea alors vers sa veste qu'il enfila.

«SUIS PARTI ! »

Il attendit quelques secondes en vain la réponse, puis prit ses clés et sortit de l'appartement.

* * *

**Cleveland – Salle de réunion du Centre de formation des tueuses **

.

« C'est vraiment très intéressant tout ce que vous vous racontez Giles, mais venez-en au fait… J'ai pas l'intention d'être encore en retard à mon travail, ils vont finir par me virer… »

Assis dans son fauteuil, l'observateur quitta ses lunettes et commença à les essuyer d'un geste d'impatience.

« Buffy, tu ne crois pas que la mission est plus importante que ton travail de secrétaire ? »

« Assistante de direction ! »

Rectifia la Tueuse dont sa patience venait à bout.

« Et puis on va pas encore avoir cette éternelle discussion ! Mais depuis le temps que je sauve le monde, j'ai jamais reçu un cent pour mes missions, alors il faut bien que je vive aussi ! »

Giles rajusta ses lunettes sur ses yeux et leva les bras en signe d'abandon.

« D'accord, d'accord… Bon alors voilà, les rapports qui nous parviennent d'Angel, nous présagent rien de bon quant à l'activité des forces démoniaques à Los Angeles… J'attends d'autres précisions, mais il faudra peut-être qu'un groupe se déplace jusque là-bas pour aider Angel…»

« Ca sera sans moi, je ne peux pas m'absenter plusieurs jours… »

Willow, qui jusqu'à là s'était abstenue de tout commentaire, leva légèrement la main.

« Ken et moi, ainsi que plusieurs filles qui ont atteint un bon niveau, nous irons sans problème… Dites-nous simplement quand il faudra faire le voyage qu'on s'organise… »

Buffy se leva avant même que la fin de la réunion ne soit annoncée. Elle remit sa veste de tailleur et prit son sac.

« Sur ce… Je vais travailler ! »

« La réunion est terminée… Buffy je peux te voir cinq minutes ? »

La Tueuse leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'adossa tout de même à la table, bras croisés et un regard impatient sur son ex-observateur.

« Oui mais pas plus, je vais vraiment être en retard… »

« Promis. »

Ils attendirent que la salle se vide et Giles se dirigea vers la porte pour la refermer sur eux deux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive depuis quelques jours Buffy ? Je te sens tendue… »

« Rien du tout, je ne suis pas tendue, j'en ai juste marre d'assister à ces réunions stériles qui ne mènent nulle part… »

« Tu sais très bien que nous devons surveiller de près toutes les activités démoniaques dans le monde entier, je ne vois pas en quoi tout ça est stérile… »

«Giles ! Nous sommes des milliers de tueuses maintenant, je sais que je suis la première et la véritable Tueuse, mais j'aimerais aussi avoir ma vie, penser à autre chose qu'à la mission… Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai vingt-neuf ans maintenant, j'ai personne dans ma vie et encore moins d'amis, mis à part ceux que j'ai depuis le début et qui sont tous concernés par la mission… »

« Personne ne t'empêche de faire des connaissances en dehors d'ici ? »

« Si Giles, mon statut de tueuse me l'interdit, personne ne peut comprendre ce que je fais… »

Elle se redressa alors et fit quelques pas dans la pièce en lui tournant le dos.

« Je vais vous dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne… Depuis la destruction de Sunnydale, j'ai enfin compris quelque chose et je vis au quotidien les remords et les regrets qui en découlent… J'ai fait sombrer et tuer la seule personne qui me comprenait vraiment, la seule qui remplissait le vide que j'ai en moi… Alors maintenant j'essaye d'avoir une vie à peu près normale pour oublier toutes mes erreurs… »

Des larmes commençaient à lui brûler les yeux, elle se retourna subitement et sortit de la pièce, lançant d'une voix cassée par l'émotion :

« Je vais travailler et je rentre chez moi. Vous savez où me joindre si vous avez besoin de moi… »

Elle ouvrit la porte et disparut…

* * *

**Cleveland – Holding Standford **

.

Buffy sortit de l'ascenseur en courant, elle avait un quart d'heure de retard et son patron n'allait pas se gêner pour le lui faire remarquer.

Elle bouscula les personnes qu'elle rencontra dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau.

Une fois devant la porte, elle entra et se précipita vers son ordinateur pour l'allumer.

Elle déposa son sac sous le bureau et prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer et donner l'impression qu'elle était là depuis un moment.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit alors, celle bien particulière qui annonçait que son patron cherchait à la joindre.

Elle décrocha et se concentra pour avoir une voix normale.

« Oui monsieur Standford ? »

_# Buffy, nous venons de rentrer en réunion, pouvez-vous apporter du café et des viennoiseries, s'il vous plait ? _

« Bien sûr monsieur Standford, je vous amène ça tout de suite… »

Elle raccrocha tout en bougonnant.

« Génial, il me prend vraiment pour sa bonne à tout faire celui-là… Du café et des viennoiseries, il veut pas que je mette le tablier aussi ? »

Mais elle s'exécuta, sachant que cela faisait partie de ses attributions. La journée allait être longue et pénible, elle en était certaine.

* * *

**Cleveland – Appartement de Buffy Summers **

.

Buffy rentra enfin chez elle, après une journée harassante. Elle jeta sa veste sur une chaise et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bains, où elle se fit couler un bain très chaud.

En attendant que la baignoire se remplisse, elle se déshabilla dans sa chambre et prépara sa nuisette pour la nuit. Elle partit ensuite dans la cuisine pour mettre un plat surgelé dans le micro-ondes, n'ayant pas le courage de se faire autre chose à manger.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était enfoncée dans son bain moussant, à essayer de se détendre un peu.

Elle somnola dans son bain, repensant à sa journée et surtout à ce qu'elle avait dit à Giles le matin même.

Elle sortit de la baignoire quand elle s'aperçut que l'eau avait refroidi, au point de lui donner la chair de poule et s'enveloppa dans son peignoir.

Elle mangea rapidement puis éteignit toutes les lumières pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle laissa tomber son peignoir sur le sol, enfila sa nuisette et se mit au lit.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit profondément.

* * *

**Los Angeles…**

.

_# Je veux du travail propre et bien fait John… Qu'aucune piste ne puisse remonter jusqu'à moi…_

« Pour quand ? »

_# Il sera à New York ce week-end pour un congrès… Je sais qu'il descend comme à son habitude au Tribeca Grand Hôtel sur Manhattan…_

« C'est comme si c'était fait Larry… Je te mets notre perle rare sur le coup… Tu n'auras aucun souci, sois-en assuré… »

_# Je suppose que la transaction se fait comme à son habitude ?_

« Les règles ne changent pas Larry… (Ouvrant sa boîte à cigare)... Je te téléphone dès que le contrat est terminé… »

A peine eut-il raccroché qu'il appuya sur l'interphone…

_# Oui Monsieur Parker ?_

« Dites à Lincoln de passer à mon bureau Francine… »

_#Très bien Monsieur…_

Il alluma son cigare et souffla lentement en s'adossant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil…

Un petit sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres à la pensée de ce que ce contrat allait lui rapporter…

* * *

**Détroit…**

.

« Tends la jambe Harry quand tu frappes !... »

L'adolescent s'arrêta le souffle court et jeta un regard vers Faith…

« Quoi ! Elle est tendue ma jambe ! »

Les mains sur les hanches, Faith se dirigea alors vers lui…

« Hey Caïd ! Quand je dis quelque chose c'est pas pour rien… (Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils)… Viens avec moi !»

L'adolescent la suivit jusqu'au sac de frappe avec une petite moue de dépit…

« Regarde ce que toi tu fais quand tu frappes… »

Faith imita alors le geste de l'adolescent…

« Et regarde quand on frappe la jambe tendue… (S'exécutant)…Tu vois l'impact n'est pas le même… Tu as beaucoup plus de puissance dans ton geste et davantage d'équilibre… »

« Ok j'ai pigé Faith… »

« Ca roule alors… A ton tour… Vas-y entraine-toi… Je vais voir les autres… »

Une demi-heure plus tard, la séance finie et désormais seule, Faith se campa à son tour devant le sac et commença à frapper dedans…

Ses gestes étaient précis et puissants. C'était une chose dont elle s'était toujours étonnée. Cette force qui émanait d'elle, cette facilité à donner et parer les coups. Un don semblait-il qu'elle s'était employée à l'apprendre aux autres…

Elle se dépensa de longues minutes, sans ressentir vraiment la fatigue…

Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui la stoppa…

La respiration légèrement essoufflée toutefois, elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers son sac et sortit son téléphone.

« Ouais… »

_# Hey bébé c'est moi…_

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à la voix de Jeff…

« Salut toi… Alors cette réunion… Ca se passe bien ? »

_# Changement de plan… Elle a été annulée… Alors vu que je suis libre comme l'air ce week-end, je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait peut-être faire une petite virée quelque part… Tous les deux…_

Le sourire de Faith s'élargit davantage tout en s'essayant sur le banc…

« Ah ouais… Et t'as déjà un plan en tête ? »

_# Peut-être bien que oui…_

Elle remonta ses pieds sur le banc et s'accouda sur ses genoux, en passant une main dans ses cheveux…

«Tu m'emmènes pas chez ta mère j'espère ! »

Elle l'entendit éclater de rire dans le combiné et ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un ricanement…

_# Non aucun risque !... J'avais pensé à un petit week-end à New York…_

« T'es sérieux là ? »

_# Quoi ! J'ai pas l'air ?_

« C'est cool ça ! Merde… Trop cool ! »

_# Je viens te chercher demain après ton boulot ok ?_

_«__ Je finis à midi demain… On pourra partir plus tôt alors… »_

_# Ok… A demain alors… T'embrasse bébé…_

« Ouais… A demain… »

Elle se leva alors, balança son sac par-dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Cleveland…**

.

Buffy se réveilla à six heures du matin avec une impression de trop peu de sommeil mélangé aux mauvais rêves de sa nuit. Elle se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se préparer un café.

Elle s'installa avec sa tasse sur le canapé et laissa son esprit divaguer vers les images de la nuit passée, ainsi que sur le constat de ce qu'avait été sa vie ces dix dernières années et sur son présent.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle s'aperçut en regardant l'heure sur son magnétoscope, qu'il était huit heures passé et qu'une fois de plus elle allait être en retard au travail.  
Elle se hâta de prendre une douche et s'habilla rapidement.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et satisfaite de sa tenue vestimentaire, retourna dans le salon, prit son sac à main, ses clefs de voiture et sortit précipitamment de son appartement.

Elle arriva à son bureau vingt minutes plus tard, s'installa rapidement et alluma son ordinateur pour commencer à traiter les dossiers qu'elle avait laissé en attente la veille.

Deux heures plus tard, son téléphone sonnait, indiquant que son patron l'appelait. Elle décrocha et prit une voix agréable.

« Oui monsieur Standford ? »

_# Venez dans mon bureau Buffy, j'ai un courrier à vous dicter…_

Soupirant de dépit, Buffy prit son bloc notes et son stylo et se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron. Elle frappa deux coups et attendit qu'on lui donne la permission d'entrer.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec un sourire commercial et s'avança vers le grand bureau en chêne derrière lequel un homme bedonnant d'une cinquantaine d'années se tenait avachi.

Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds avec un regard lubrique et lui dit d'une voix mielleuse :

« Vous êtes ravissante aujourd'hui Buffy, asseyez-vous je vous en prie… »

Elle baissa légèrement la tête pour cacher son air de dégoût face à cette réflexion qu'elle savait ne pas être anodine et prit place sur une des chaises en cuir, face à son patron.

« Je suis prête pour que vous me dictiez le courrier monsieur… »

Il s'extirpa difficilement de son grand fauteuil et fit le tour du bureau très lentement, comme une bête à l'affût, ne quittant pas la jeune femme des yeux. Il se plaça derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Ce courrier peut bien attendre un peu… Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais beaucoup lorsque vous mettiez cette jupe en daim et ce chemisier qui est si… soyeux ? »

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un léger massage de ses grosses mains moites.

C'en fut trop pour Buffy qui d'un geste rapide se leva de sa chaise. Elle lui attrapa le poignet et se retrouva derrière son dos à lui faire une clé, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir à quoi que ce soit.

Elle en profita pour lui briser et le coude et le poignet. D'une voix contenant toute la colère qui coulait en elle, elle répliqua :

« Trop c'est trop… Que vous passiez vos nerfs sur moi, lorsque vous être de mauvaise humeur, passe encore… Que vous me fassiez servir le café à tous vos dirigeants, tous aussi lubriques les uns que les autres, cela je peux aussi faire avec… Mais que vous osiez poser la main sur moi alors là non… Je vous interdis de me toucher… Et d'ailleurs vous n'en n'aurez plus l'occasion car je donne ma démission… »

Elle le lâcha et se dirigea les poings serrés vers la porte du bureau. Elle l'entendit gémir de douleur et lui dire dans une plainte :

« Vous vous en sortirez pas comme ça Summers, je vais vous attaquer en justice pour coups et blessures… »

Elle se retourna avec un sourire ironique.

« Faites donc ça, monsieur Standford… Ah et si j'étais vous, j'irais au plus vite à l'hôpital pour me faire plâtrer le coude et le poignet… »

Elle se retourna et sortit du bureau où ses pas l'amenèrent directement vers le bureau de la comptable.

« Salut Mary, tu peux me préparer mon chèque pour la semaine s'il te plait ? Je viens de donner ma démission, je repasse dans dix minutes le prendre, le temps de ranger mes affaires…»

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle sortait définitivement de la holding. Elle réfléchit un instant et décida d'aller se promener un peu dans le parc qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, histoire de faire retomber la tension qui coulait encore dans ses veines.

Elle s'installa sur un banc et laissa des larmes de frustration couler lentement le long de ses joues. Voilà, elle venait de mettre la dernière pierre à l'édifice de sa vie ratée. Et comme le matin même, elle repartit dans l'analyse de ce qui s'était passé depuis plusieurs années.

Après le combat contre la Force et la chute de Sunnydale, elle avait cru, que le fait de ne plus être la seule tueuse allait lui faciliter les choses, pour pouvoir enfin vivre comme n'importe qui. Mais hélas, elle s'était vite rendu compte que la « normalité » n'était pas faite pour elle.

Le pire restait sa vie amoureuse. Depuis longtemps, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir une relation stable avec quelqu'un. Les passions qu'elle avait vécues avec Angel, Riley et Spike n'avaient prouvé qu'une chose : elle n'était pas faite pour l'amour tout simplement.

L'ironie du sort était que depuis que Sunnydale n'existait plus, elle avait adopté une façon de vivre ses pulsions de post patrouille. Et si elle voulait vraiment mettre un nom dessus, c'était ni plus ni moins le Want Take Have de Faith. Chaque fois qu'elle revenait d'une patrouille ou d'une mission, elle allait dans des endroits glauques pour trouver un partenaire qu'elle laissait seul, avant que le soleil ne se lève. Sa vie amoureuse était vraiment pathétique comme tout le reste d'ailleurs.

Tout naturellement, son esprit revint à Faith et à ce qui s'était passé sur le toit de l'Hypérion dix ans auparavant. Les horreurs qu'elle lui avait dites et l'enlèvement de celle-ci par le Conseil sous ses yeux alors qu'elle n'avait pu faire le moindre geste. Elle se souvint aussi des six mois suivant qu'elle avait passé, pour avoir la moindre information sur ce qu'était devenue la brune. Et la réponse finale : ils avaient été obligés de l'abattre alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper.

Elle lui avait elle-même dit qu'elle la tuerait si elle osait lui demander de lui pardonner un jour. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était la colère et la rancune qui avaient parlé. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu que cela se passe ainsi et pourtant, cela faisait dix ans à présent que Faith était morte et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier et surtout à se pardonner.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, pour son équilibre mental et elle savait parfaitement quoi faire. Elle fouilla dans son sac, sortit son téléphone portable et composa.

« Giles ? »

_# Oui Buffy, quelque chose ne va pas ?_

« Si tout va très bien. Je veux juste que vous me disiez exactement où se trouve le nouveau siège du Conseil, là où ils se sont réunis après l'attaque de la Force… »

_# Mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça Buffy ?_

« Je veux savoir c'est tout… Arrêtez de toujours vouloir des explications à ce que l'on vous demande, donnez moi l'adresse et c'est tout… »

Il y eu un grand blanc et finalement la voix de l'ancien observateur se fit entendre.

_# Ils se sont installés à New York, mais je ne connais pas l'adresse exacte…_

« Merci Giles, pour l'adresse je vais me débrouiller… A plus tard… »

Elle se leva et d'un pas décidé, retourna vers l'endroit où elle avait garé sa voiture et repartit chez elle…

* * *

à suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Le lendemain – Aéroport de Détroit…**

**.  
**

« Alors… (Posant son sac sur le tapis roulant)… C'est quoi le programme ? »

Jeff esquissa un sourire et récupéra le sac lorsqu'il réapparut du tunnel à détection.

« Tu verras bébé… C'est un week-end surprise ! »

Il se pencha vers elle et lui vola un baiser. Mais Faith se recula légèrement tout en laissant échapper un petit rire et le cogna sur l'épaule avec son poing.

« Hey !... Tu sais que j'ai horreur des surprises… J'aime bien savoir ce qui m'attend… »

« Et bien… »

Tout en la prenant par la taille, ils se dirigèrent le hall d'embarquement

« … Je peux te dire que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, ma belle… »

* * *

**Cleveland, au même moment…**

**.  
**

Arrivée chez elle, Buffy se précipita dans sa chambre et jeta plusieurs vêtements dans la valise qu'elle venait de sortir de son placard. Elle finit par se déshabiller, enfiler son jeans noir et un haut moulant rouge, puis retourna dans le salon et appela Willow au téléphone.

Il y eut quatre sonneries avant que son amie ne décroche.

_# Allo ?_

« C'est moi Will, peux-tu venir tout de suite chez moi, j'ai un service vraiment urgent à te demander ? »

_# Heu Buffy, on était en train de se préparer pour partir à Los Angeles. Ca peut pas attendre notre retour ?_

« Non Will ! J'ai besoin de toi tout de suite ! »

Elle porta la main à son front et soupira de lassitude. Décidément il fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme. Sa voix se radoucit.

« S'il te plait c'est très urgent… »

_# D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi, j'arrive tout de suite…_

Elle raccrocha puis partit chercher sa valise dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, elle se retrouva face-à-face avec la sorcière qui venait d'apparaître. Elle sursauta et lâcha sa valise sous la surprise.

« Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

«Tu m'as dit que c'était très urgent, alors me voilà… »

« Oui, mais… Bref c'est pas grave… »

Et tout en portant sa valise sur le seuil de la porte, lança :

« Il faut que tu me trouves l'adresse du Conseil à New-York… »

La petite sorcière leva un sourcil étonné.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

«Pose pas de question, trouve-moi l'adresse c'est tout… »

Buffy avait beau être sa meilleure amie, le ton que cette dernière employa ne plut guère à la sorcière.

« Ecoute Buffy, je sais que ta vie n'est pas simple en ce moment, mais n'oublie pas que je suis ta meilleure amie, je pense avoir le droit à une explication… »

Buffy fronça les sourcils devant la réaction de son amie et s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une réplique cinglante mais elle se rendit compte que celle-ci n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle soupira pour se calmer et répondit d'une voix plus calme.

«T'as raison, excuse-moi, je suis un peu à cran ces temps-ci... Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant mais je te raconterai tout dès mon retour, c'est promis. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi Will, je ne peux pas demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre... »

« D'accord, je comprends... Bon comme tu sais je ne peux pas faire un sort de localisation, ça ne fonctionne que sur les démons et les tueuses alors que le Conseil n'est composé que d'être humains, mais j'ai une idée ! Laisse-moi juste le temps d'aller chercher mon ordinateur portable et je reviens... »

Sans attendre de réponse, la sorcière disparut et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard. Elle alluma son ordinateur et tapa rapidement sur son clavier pour finalement relever la tête d'un air triomphant.

« Voilà, ça n'a pas été vraiment facile, mais je suis pratiquement certaine qu'ils se cachent au New York Stock Exchange...

Devant l'air interrogateur de Buffy, elle s'expliqua :

« Wall Street si tu préfères. Ils doivent avoir un bureau de couverture dans les étages, mais doivent sûrement avoir tout leur complexe de caché dans les sous-sols ou les égouts, juste en dessous du bâtiment, c'est tout à fait leur façon de faire... »

« Merci beaucoup Will, t'es la meilleure... Je dois y aller maintenant, je te tiendrai au courant un fois là-bas... »

« D'accord, mais soit prudente, tu sais comment ils sont... »

« Promis ! »

Buffy étreignit son amie avant que cette dernière ne disparaisse. Elle prit alors sa valise, sa veste, ses clés et son portable et sortit de son appartement. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, elle téléphona à l'aéroport pour réserver son vol. Elle trouverait bien un hôtel sur place le moment venu.

Elle héla un taxi une fois arrivée dans la rue et s'engouffra dans le premier qui s'arrêta. Elle prit la direction de l'aéroport, son esprit complètement occupé à penser à ce qu'elle allait faire et dire une fois devant les membres du Conseil.

* * *

Aussitôt que l'avion atterrit à New York, Jeff héla un taxi dès qu'ils sortirent de l'aéroport.

Fermant la portière il s'assit sur la banquette arrière et se tourna alors vers sa compagne dont le regard restait rivé sur les gratte-ciels.

**«** Déjà impressionnée ? »

Le sourire et les prunelles brillantes de Faith lorsque cette dernière tourna son visage vers lui, ne pouvaient que confirmer son excitation du moment.

**«** Carrément ! (Elle Retourna son regard vers la vitre)... C'est démesuré ici, j'ai jamais vu un truc pareil ! »

**«** Et tu verras l'hôtel où on va descendre... »

Il se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille

« Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ma beauté... »

* * *

Dès que Buffy sortit de l'aéroport de New York, elle se dirigea sans attendre vers une station de taxis et en prit un pour le centre de Manhattan.

Pendant tout le trajet, son attention fut focalisée sur ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire et dire lorsqu'elle se retrouverait enfin en face des dirigeants du Conseil. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne leur laisserait pas l'opportunité de la renvoyer d'où elle venait, sans avoir obtenu ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Mais à vrai dire, elle ne savait absolument pas de quelle manière tout cela allait se passer.

* * *

Lorsque le taxi la déposa enfin au pied du grand complexe appelé "New York Stock Exchange", elle se décida dans un premier temps de trouver un hôtel, avant de commencer toute recherche sur le lieu exact du siège. Elle espérait en son for intérieur, trouver rapidement. Les réponses qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, se trouvaient quelque part parmi ces gratte-ciels qui l'entouraient.

A peine fut-elle arrivée dans leur chambre du Excelsior Hôtel, que Faith jeta son sac sur le lit et se dirigea prestement vers la grande baie vitrée, qu'elle ouvrit d'un mouvement.  
Son regard se porta alors sur la vue imprenable de Central Park et un sourire plus que heureux s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

**«**Putain ! T'aurais pas pu mieux choisir comme hôtel ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'engouffra de nouveau dans la chambre et ses pas la dirigèrent, cette fois, vers la salle de bains.

Sa bouche resta entrouverte l'espace d'un instant devant la richesse du lieu et l'état spacieux de la pièce.

**«** Merde… On pourrait mettre trois fois ma salle de bains là-dedans ! »

Jeff l'avait suivie en silence et la regarda le sourire aux lèvres, adossé au chambranle de la porte tandis que la jeune femme regardait de plus près la grande baignoire en angle, faisant aussi office de jacuzzi.

Il allait répondre quelque chose lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa veste. Il le sortit et fronça légèrement les sourcils en reconnaissant le numéro.

**«** Je… je reviens bébé. C'est le boulot ! »

**«** Ok… »

Elle se retourna vers lui tout en déboutonnant sa chemise.

**«**De toute façon, j'allais prendre une douche… (Esquissant un petit sourire enjôleur)… Avant que tu me sortes. »

Jeff lui renvoya son sourire, sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui.

**«** Vous deviez m'appeler que demain ! »

_# Changement d'horaire…_

Le jeune homme s'éloigna et sortit dans le couloir pour ne pas se faire remarquer inopinément.

_# C'est pour ce soir… Faites en sorte qu'elle soit prête…_

_

* * *

_

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Buffy finit par trouver un hôtel qui ne payait pas de mine, mais qui correspondait à ses moyens financiers somme toute limités. Elle y rentra, inspecta les lieux puis, satisfaite, se dirigea vers la réception.

Là, elle prit une chambre et versa une caution pour plusieurs jours. Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre lorsque le jeune homme de l'accueil lui avait demandé la durée de son séjour. A vrai dire, elle n'en savait strictement rien. Ne savait pas combien de temps elle mettrait pour trouver le conseil, ne savait pas comment elle serait accueillie par ce dernier et ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle allait faire une fois sa réponse obtenue.

Dans ses pensées, elle ne vit qu'après plusieurs secondes que le jeune homme lui tendait la clé de sa chambre d'un air incertain. Elle se reprit aussitôt et lui adressa un léger sourire en saisissant cette dernière.

**«** Pardon…Merci. »

Puis elle se dirigea vers les escaliers avant de se retourner subitement vers l'accueil.

**«** Vous avez dit quel numéro déjà ? »

« C'est inscrit sur la clé, Mademoiselle….Chambre huit, premier étage à gauche… »

**« **Ah oui, merci. »

Et elle s'engagea dans les marches, suivie des yeux par le jeune homme qui marmonna avant de se rassoir.

« Ok, c'est pas gagné…. »

Buffy s'arrêta devant sa chambre avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'y entrer. Elle posa ses sacs et parcourut les lieux du regard : un lit, une chaise, un bureau avec, au dessus, une petite télé encastrée dans le mur. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil rapide dans la salle de bains équipée d'une douche. Ce n'était pas un palace mais c'était propre et beaucoup moins morbide que le motel de Faith à Sunnydale.

Sur cette pensée, son regard repartit dans le vide, elle s'adossa au chambranle de la porte de la salle de bains et croisa les bras.

Faith.

Elle était là pour ça après tout, seulement pour ça. Elle voulait savoir, elle voulait comprendre, elle en avait besoin.

Mais soudain, son regard se durcit et elle se redressa. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas, elle l'exigeait ! Elle avait droit à des réponses, elle avait droit à des explications. Elle était toujours la Première, c'était trop facile pour le Conseil de l'utiliser quand cela les arrangeait et d'ignorer ce qu'elle, elle ressentait. Elle ragea et récupéra son sac à main avant de sortir vivement de la chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers et passa rapidement devant la réception.

**«** Je sors ! »

Le jeune homme releva les yeux de son journal au moment où Buffy franchissait la porte d'entrée et ne put que répondre….

« Ok… »

Une fois à l'extérieur, Buffy regarda plus précisément les alentours et les différents bâtiments proches de l'hôtel. Tout d'un coup, une enseigne attira son regard : « Bibliothèque ».

**«** Voilà ! C'est l'endroit idéal pour trouver un plan des sous-sols. »

Elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le bâtiment et rajusta ses lunettes de soleil avant de rajouter, plus pour elle-même.

**«** Et avec un peu de chance, peut-être que je trouverai un Monsieur Giles là-bas… »

* * *

**Pendant ce temps à l'hôtel...**

**.  
**

**«** Comment ça pour ce soir ? Mais j'ai tout organisé pour demain ! Elle devait intervenir pendant son footing demain matin dans Central Park ! »

_# Son emploi du temps a changé apparemment. Il a avancé la date de son congrès et repart dès ce soir... Alors faites-en sorte qu'elle soit à l'heure et opérationnelle._

Jeff jeta un regard sur sa montre et pesta entre ses dents. Il devait aller récupérer le matériel soigneusement caché pour la circonstance dans le parc.

**«**Très bien Monsieur et... Je suppose qu'on garde le même mode opératoire ? »

_# Oui... Je veux que ça se fasse en douceur comme d'habitude._

Si le plan initial avait paru relativement facile niveau rapprochement, il en serait tout autre ce soir. Il devait dès lors trouver rapidement une solution de rechange.

Le téléphone toujours à l'orée de son oreille, il sortit rapidement de l'hôtel et d'un pas pressé, se fondit dans la foule en direction du parc.

**«** Et... Son discours toujours au même endroit ? »

_# Oui, le lieu n'a pas changé. Tenez-moi au courant de l'opération._

Jeff finit par raccrocher. Il numérota de nouveau et attendit quelques instants avant que la voix de Faith ne résonne dans son oreille.

_# Ouais ?_

**«** C'est moi... Ecoute... J'ai une course à faire pour mon patron pendant que je suis ici... J'en ai pas pour longtemps... Une heure tout au plus... »

_# T'assure pas tu sais !_

D'une voix contrite, il rétorqua :

**«** Oui je sais... Je... Je suis désolé... Mais... »

Dans sa conversation, il ne vit pas la jeune femme blonde s'avancer droit devant lui qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans un des immeubles, qui s'avérait être une bibliothèque.

Ils se bousculèrent épaule contre épaule et il ressentit dès lors une douleur due à l'impact.  
Il la regarda, sourcils froncés, surpris de sa force alors qu'elle semblait si menue.

Il marmonna un pardon puis reprit sa conversation :

**«** Faith... Je te promets que je vais me faire pardonner... »

_# T'as intérêt... Et vu que tu sors de ton côté, je vais faire pareil du mien... J'aurai le portable sur moi._

L'idée de la voir partir seule ne l'enchanta guère, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas l'interdire de sortir. Après tout, New York était une grande ville et personne ici ne la connaissait.

**«** Ok... Je t'appelle dès que j'ai fini… »

* * *

**A la bibliothèque...**

Buffy venait de pousser les portes de la bibliothèque avant de s'arrêter au milieu du hall d'entrée, une expression un peu surprise sur le visage. Elle retira lentement ses lunettes de soleil et parcourut les lieux du regard. L'espace était grand et lumineux, d'un design très moderne alliant le verre et le métal.

Plusieurs salles s'ouvraient sur le hall et un escalier en colimaçon reliait ce dernier à une grande mezzanine. Des fauteuils étaient disposés ça et là et surtout, un silence impressionnant remplissait les lieux. Elle s'approcha du comptoir central et s'adressa à l'une des hôtesses, d'un air incertain.

**«** Bonjour… Voilà… »

Elle leva les yeux un instant, cherchant une explication logique à donner et rajouta :

**«** Je fais une étude pour mon travail et je voulais savoir si je pouvais consulter des plans du sous-sol ou des souterrains du quartier ? »

L'hôtesse lui adressa un sourire avant de lui répondre d'un signe de la main.

« Bien sûr, la salle des cartographies est la deuxième sur votre gauche. Tous les plans sont indexés et vous pouvez directement les consulter sur les ordinateurs en libre service à l'entrée de la salle. Mais par contre, j'aurais besoin de votre carte d'identité pour vous enregistrer. »

Buffy, toujours un peu étonnée, lui tendit cette dernière et patienta quelques instants pendant que l'hôtesse enregistrait les informations nécessaires. Puis elle récupéra sa pièce d'identité et se dirigea vers la salle indiquée après l'avoir rapidement remerciée.

Là, elle constata le contraste entre le modernisme des lieux, l'équipement informatique « High Tech » et les hautes armoires en bois massif remplies de livres anciens, qui occupaient toute la longueur de la pièce en son milieu. Elle s'installa au premier ordinateur disponible et commença sa recherche.

Elle accéda très vite au fichier des plans des souterrains du quartier mais se retrouva aussi vite démunie : presque tous les bâtiments du quartier disposaient de sous-sols datant de plusieurs décennies ! Buffy, perdue, regarda fixement l'écran puis lança un regard sur sa gauche et sa droite. Elle remonta sa main gauche sur sa tempe et se la massa légèrement.

**«**C'était trop facile… »

Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil sur les alentours et se pencha sur son sac pour récupérer discrètement son portable. Tout aussi discrètement, elle numérota puis le porta à son oreille en se tournant légèrement et en ramenant sa main devant le combiné.

_# Buffy ?_

Cette dernière entendit des sons étouffés de combat et murmura.

**«** Willow, c'est moi… Ils ont tous des sous-sols dans le quartier ! »

_# Buffy… Euh…. Là, tu vois…Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment !_

**«** Je sais Willow…Mais je ne vais pas faire tous les souterrains pour trouver le conseil ! »

Elle entendit encore des bruits de coups échangés et haussa un peu la voix.

**«** Willow, tu ne peux pas me donner des indications plus précises ? »

_# Buffy ! Je suis à Los Angeles là ! Et au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, ce n'est pas pour des vacances ! Et puis, je t'entends très mal !_

Buffy s'agaça des propos de Willow et rétorqua aussitôt :

**«** Ah, parce que tu crois que je suis en vacances moi ! Si je suis ici… »

Mais elle fut coupée par un des gardiens qui l'accosta.

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes dans une bibliothèque, l'utilisation du téléphone portable est interdite… »

Buffy sentit aussitôt ses joues rougir devant ce rappel à l'ordre et chuchota à destination de Willow.

**«** Je te rappelle… »

Elle raccrocha directement, glissa son téléphone dans son sac et s'excusa avec une petite moue désolée auprès de l'agent. Puis elle se retourna face à l'écran et se massa de nouveau les tempes. Non, c'est sûr, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle trouverait le conseil. Elle prit alors la souris pour sortir du fichier des plans, récupéra sa veste et son sac et sortit de la salle.

Elle devait trouver un autre moyen et listait à présent mentalement les options possibles tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

* * *

Faith enfila sa veste en jeans et glissa dans sa poche intérieure la carte magnétique de la porte de leur chambre ainsi que son téléphone portable, avant de sortir dans le couloir.  
C'est avec une certaine excitation qu'elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qui la descendit au hall d'entrée et c'est d'un pas empressé, qu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie.  
Elle s'arrêta un instant sur l'immense trottoir, inspectant les alentours, la foule qui venait et allait tout autour d'elle, la grandeur démesurée des gratte-ciels, du trafic incessant des voitures dont la plupart se trouvaient être les fameux taxis jaunes.

Bien que d'où elle vînt, sa ville n'était pas dépourvue de grandeur, ici, tout semblait surdimensionné et elle se sentit quelque peu impressionnée par tout ça. Pourtant, elle aima de suite cet aspect-là. Anonyme parmi les anonymes, se fondre dans cette immense foule, se sentir libre de tout mouvement.

Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche, ne sachant où aller pour commencer. Jeff en avait pour une petite heure lui avait-il dit. Elle avait donc le temps de faire un tour dans le quartier avoisinant.  
Elle porta sa main à sa poche et prit un chewing gum qu'elle déplia pour le porter à ses lèvres.

Un léger sourire de contentement se peignit sur ses lèvres et elle finit par traverser rapidement entre les voitures pour atteindre le trottoir d'en face.

* * *

Buffy venait de sortir de la bibliothèque et s'arrêta quelques minutes sur le trottoir afin d'organiser ses idées pour localiser le conseil. Dans ses pensées, elle parcourait des yeux sans vraiment les voir, les buildings, les enseignes clignotantes, la foule des passants pressés, le trafic qui s'étoffait en ces heures d'affluence.

Et soudain, comme touché par un éclair, son regard se figea. Son esprit, en effervescence jusque là, se vida. Elle redressa lentement son visage devenu blême et écarquilla les yeux.

Elle voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres ouvertes. Buffy était paralysée, clouée sur place, seul son regard suivait cette ombre qui se mouvait rapidement entre les voitures. Elle aurait pu reconnaître cette démarche entre mille, à la fois féline, nonchalante et déterminée. Son bras légèrement tremblant s'avança comme pour toucher celle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à encore à nommer. Et tout aussi subitement, cette ombre disparut derrière un coin d'immeuble, comme signifiant la fin d'un rêve éveillé.

Et justement, ce fut la disparition de cette vision qui fit enfin réagir Buffy.

« FAITH ! »

Elle avait hurlé ce nom de toute son âme, de toutes ces heures de remord, de tous ces instants de manque. Elle se rua sur la route, ignorant complètement les klaxons des voitures, le bruit des pneus qui crissaient, les invectives adressées par les conducteurs furieux. Elle n'en avait cure, elle n'en avait aucune perception. Son seul objectif était de saisir cette ombre, de donner vie à sa vision. Elle parcourut la route en quelques secondes et se précipita aussi vite vers ce coin d'immeuble où elle l'avait vue disparaître.

Mais là, elle se figea de nouveau, ses bras se baissèrent et son regard se perdit. Il se perdit dans cette foule dense et compacte, dans ce flot perpétuel de traders de tous âges qui sortaient des immeubles alentours pour se ruer dans le métro. Buffy tournait rapidement sa tête de gauche à droite, essayait de percer cette foule, de la trouver entre tous.  
Son visage se crispa au fil des secondes perdues pour finir une nouvelle fois par hurler ce seul nom qui lui importait.

« FAITH ! »

* * *

Faith continuait de marcher dans cette nouvelle avenue aussi impressionnante que celle qu'elle venait de quitter. Cependant elle décéléra le pas lorsqu'elle cru entendre une voix féminine crier le prénom qu'elle portait.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et se retourna d'instinct. Mais parmi cette foule, que pensait-elle trouver ? Et puis qui la connaissait ici ? Des Faith, il devait y en avoir à la pelle dans cette ville immense.

Un passant la bouscula et elle se retourna vivement, les sourcils froncés.

**«** Hey ! Ca t'écorcherait de dire pardon ! »

L'homme la regarda en biais mais continua son chemin d'un pas pressé.

Elle se remit elle-même à marcher, non sans marmonner un :

**«** Sale con... »

Puis tout en ''slalomant'' parmi les passants, elle commença à regarder de ses grands yeux curieux, les devantures des magasins. Et c'est un jetant un regard de l'autre côté de la rue, qu'elle fut attirée par l'un d'entre eux. Elle n'aimait guère faire les magasins, mais avait toujours eu un faible pour ceux qui vendaient des vêtements en cuir. Et là justement, celui-là semblait ''l'appeler''.

Une nouvelle fois, elle posa un pied sur la chaussée, pour dans un élan, se faufiler entre les voitures qui roulaient au ralenti.

* * *

De nombreuses personnes s'étaient retournées sur le cri de Buffy, mais de nouveau, cela lui importait peu. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure, elle n'arriverait à rien avec cette foule. Elle devait trouver un moyen de prendre de la hauteur. Son visage se riva sur sa droite, où s'élevait une sorte de parking aérien pourvu, sur le côté, d'un escalier extérieur en colimaçon.

Elle se précipita vers ce dernier et, après quelques instants, arriva au bas des marches. Elle commença à les grimper quatre à quatre, une fois encore, sans un mot ou un regard pour les gens qu'elle bousculait et poussait dans son élan.

A mi-hauteur, elle s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le trottoir. Rien, toujours rien. Seulement des centaines de crânes, dégarnis ou non, qui se mouvaient telles des marionnettes. Elle serra les poings et les dents et reprit sa montée. Non. Elle n'abandonnerait pas aussi vite.

Quelques mètres plus hauts, elle stoppa de nouveau et s'appuya à la balustrade. Elle se pencha le plus possible, à la limite du danger, ses mains serrées fortement sur le métal et ses pieds légèrement décollés du sol. Quelques regards interrogatifs, presque inquiets se posèrent sur elle, mais personne ne s'arrêta pour autant.

Buffy avait gagné en largeur de vision et elle se concentrait maintenant pour retrouver cette démarche qui avait fait palpiter tout son être.

Et ce fut en un millième de seconde qu'elle sut où chercher. Là, sur le trottoir d'en face, elle venait d'entrapercevoir cette ombre entrée dans un magasin. Elle releva aussitôt les yeux vers l'enseigne et un léger sourire inconscient illumina son visage.

* * *

Lorsque Faith entra, les traits de son visage exprimèrent un réel contentement. La variété était colossale, tant dans les vestes, les blousons ou les pantalons.

Un jeune vendeur aux cheveux décolorés façon Bon Jovi arriva de suite à sa rencontre, avec un sourire commercial placardé aux lèvres.

« Je peux vous aider peut-être ? »

Faith détourna un instant son regard vers le coin ''pantalon'' pour le regarder et d'un léger sourire répondit :

**«** Non ça va… Je viens juste jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Très bien… Si vous trouvez votre bonheur, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. »

**«** Oui… On va faire comme ça… »

Elle ne lui prêta pas plus d'importance et finit par se diriger vers le coin des pantalons en cuir.

Des noirs, des marrons, des rouges, toutes les couleurs, même inimaginables y étaient stockées. Elle s'arrêta sur un des modèles en noir et porta sa main vers l'étiquette. Une mimique de surprise se peignit sur son visage à la vue du montant.

**«** Waouh ! Ca se voit qu'on est à New York ! »

Cependant la tentation fut plus forte que le reste. Elle le décrocha de son cintre et son regard partit à la recherche du coin ''essayage''.

« C'est au fond à droite. »

Le vendeur n'était pas parti bien loin et Faith le soupçonna d'être resté dans les parages pour ne pas perdre son client ''potentiel''.

Elle lui décocha un autre sourire, faisant apparaître ses deux fossettes aux joues.

**«** Merci… »

Puis se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué.

* * *

Buffy, cette fois, ne perdit pas une minute. Elle se retourna précipitamment et commença à redescendre les marches aussi vite qu'elle les avait montées. Mais elle se retrouvait en sens inverse des nombreuses personnes qui rejoignaient leurs voitures et devait jouer des coudes et des mains pour se dégager un passage. Elle se faisait encore invectiver et sentait des regards noirs et furieux à son attention. Elle s'excusait du bout des lèvres en tentant de maintenir un rythme rapide de descente.

Toutefois, après plusieurs paliers, son énervement était à son comble et elle sentait sa maîtrise la perdre. D'un coup d'œil, elle jaugea la hauteur restant encore à parcourir puis elle prit appui d'une main sur la balustrade afin de sauter par-dessus cette dernière. Sa « chute » dura quelques secondes sous les yeux ébahis des passants.

Buffy fléchit les genoux et avança ses paumes de main afin d'amoindrir son contact au sol. Une fois fait, elle releva son visage et ses yeux émeraude se fixèrent en direction de l'enseigne du magasin. Elle se redressa et se mit à courir, ses cheveux blonds ondulant au vent et ses coudes battant la cadence.

Elle franchit une nouvelle fois la route en évitant comme elle le pouvait le trafic. Elle était concentrée sur son seul objectif mais percevait tout de même la sirène d'une ambulance qui approchait. Et c'est au moment où elle posa pied sur le trottoir qu'elle entendit, derrière elle, un long crissement de pneu suivi d'un bruit de fracas et de tôle froissée.  
Elle tourna la tête pour voir qu'en amont, au croisement de la route, l'ambulance venait de s'encastrer dans une voiture qui s'était engagée pour tourner.

Buffy se retrouva de nouveau paralysée ; elle était à quelques dizaines de mètres du magasin, à juste quelques mètres encore. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser disparaître, quoi qu'il se passe aux alentours, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Elle reprit sa course en direction du magasin puis stoppa net, se retourna et courut en direction de l'accident, la tête baissée, les sourcils froncés, les larmes au bord des yeux. Non, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.

* * *

à suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Faith referma d'un coup sec le clapet de son téléphone portable, reprit sa route en sens inverse pour se diriger à nouveau en direction de l'hôtel, là où d'autres instructions l'attendaient.  
Dans sa marche, elle tourna son regard vers ce qui semblait être un accident de la circulation. Un regard où s'affichait une totale indifférence, sans aucune curiosité apparente, tant sur la victime que l'on sortait de son véhicule endommagée, sur cette jeune femme qui se mettait à courir avec frénésie ou sur les sirènes d'une ambulance que l'on entendait au loin.  
Faith Lehane se retrouvait à nouveau victime de cette voix, de ces ordres qui ne semblaient aucunement la déranger. Comment l'aurait-elle pu d'ailleurs ? Ils l'avaient si bien façonnée, manipulée, ''robotisée'', qu'aucune parcelle de conscience ne faisait interférence dans ce cerveau lavé de tout souvenir ou de vie antérieure.

Faith Lehane devenait l'espace d'une mission ce pour quoi elle avait été ''conçue'' : une tueuse.

* * *

Après quelques secondes de course, Buffy arriva enfin au magasin de vêtements. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et se rua à l'intérieur avant de parcourir des yeux les rangées, l'espoir chevillé au corps.

Seulement, elle dut se rendre rapidement à l'évidence, mis à part ce jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés derrière la caisse, nulle autre personne n'arpentait les lieux. Elle aperçut dans un coin l'espace essayage et se précipita pour vérifier les cabines. Vides, ces dernières étaient toutes vides. Buffy se retourna vers le jeune homme qui la regardait depuis son entrée avec une expression perplexe sur le visage.

Elle s'avança vers lui et l'accosta, la voix quelque peu essoufflée.

**«** Une jeune femme est rentrée chez vous y'a quelques minutes ! »

« Si vous le dites… ».

**«** Oui, elle a à peu près mon âge… élancée, cheveux bruns, longs, yeux noisette, un peu plus grande que moi, vous voyez ? »

Sur cette description accompagnée de grands gestes, le jeune homme s'accouda au comptoir et afficha un large sourire en posant son menton sur ses mains.

« Avec des fossettes à tomber et un corps fait pour le cuir… »

Buffy faillit sautiller sur place et rétorqua aussitôt :

« C'est ça ! »

Mais le jeune homme se releva de sa position et se retourna pour ranger quelques vêtements sur un portant.

« Oui, elle a acheté un cuir… mais elle est partie là… »

Et à ce moment, Buffy se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sauter par-dessus le comptoir et bousculer ce vendeur quelque peu « léger ».

« Je le vois bien qu'elle est partie ! »

Elle prit quelque secondes pour se calmer avant de s'accouder elle-même sur le comptoir et de prendre une voix plus charmeuse.

« Mais je sais pas… elle vous a peut-être dit où elle allait après… C'est une amie à moi… Je l'ai pas vue depuis longtemps… Et on a plein de choses à se dire… Et vous seriez un amour de m'aider à la trouver. »

Le jeune homme se retourna sur Buffy et fixa sa petite moue totalement craquante.

« Je sais pas où elle allait. Mais elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient à l'Excelsior pour le week-end… »

Buffy se redressa d'un coup.

« L'Excelsior ? Et c'est où ça ? »

« C'est le grand hôtel, en bas de l'avenue, à droite ».

Et le vendeur avait à peine fini sa phrase que Buffy se précipitait déjà vers la sortie et lui lançant un :

« Merci ! »

* * *

Faith arriva enfin à proximité de l'hôtel. D'un sourire poli, le portier lui ouvrit l'une des immenses portes vitrées dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur. Elle lui tendit alors son sac d'achat sans un moindre mot et entra à l'intérieur du spacieux hall, où ses pas la dirigèrent vers la réception.

A quelques mètres d'elle, assis dans l'un des fauteuils destinés à la clientèle de l'hôtel, Jeff la regarda arriver, à moitié caché derrière son journal.

Il savait qu'en ce moment même il n'avait plus affaire à la jeune femme qui ''partageait'' sa vie depuis déjà quelques mois. Néanmoins, l'attirance qu'il portait pour cette autre facette de ce personnage ne datait pas non plus d'aujourd'hui. Dès le début, il avait été séduit et impressionné, tant par le sang froid et la confiance en soi que la jeune femme arborait que par ses réelles qualités dans les missions qu'on lui imposait.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher une fois, bien que les règles lui interdissent toute approche lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans cet état, de l'aborder, voire tenter une manœuvre de séduction, mais mal lui en avait pris. Son entre deux jambes s'en souvenait encore.

Quelle différence pourtant entre la Faith qu'il connaissait et qu'il côtoyait quasiment tous les jours et cette jeune femme à l'attitude sûre de soi et intouchable. Qui des deux était vraiment réelle ? Qui des deux était vraiment Faith Lehane ?

Il la regarda prendre l'enveloppe que lui tendait le réceptionniste, l'ouvrir puis se diriger vers les ascenseurs sans aucun regard sur ce qui l'entourait, sans se soucier des quelques regards appréciateurs qui se retournaient sur elle.

Il la vit entrer dans la cage, tendre le bras vers les boutons et doucement la regarda disparaître derrière les portes qui se refermaient sur elle.

La machine était lancée. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que la mission se termine pour de nouveau, avoir le monopole de profiter de ce corps qui l'excitait en tout point.

* * *

Buffy parcourut encore en courant cette longue avenue pour finalement retourner à son point de départ. Arrivée au croisement des routes, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa gauche pour voir qu'une dépanneuse se chargeait à présent de remorquer les véhicules accidentés. Elle tourna son regard vers la droite et ce dernier se fixa aussitôt sur ce grand bâtiment de haut standing, orné en son milieu de draperies rouges desquelles se dégageait une enseigne lumineuse de la même couleur : « Excelsior Hôtel ».

Puis ses yeux s'égarèrent de nouveau sur sa gauche où elle identifia la bibliothèque avant de revenir lentement jusqu'à l'hôtel. Buffy serra les poings et les dents avec un petit mouvement de tête. Elle était partagée entre une extrême fébrilité et son irritation de n'avoir été qu'à deux pas pendant tout ce temps. Elle mit fin à ses pensées négatives d'un signe de main et se précipita vers l'entrée de l'Excelsior.

A son arrivée, un portier la salua avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans le hall de l'hôtel. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de s'arrêter devant le faste des lieux et se dirigea vers la réception d'un pas rapide. Elle croisa ses mains sur le comptoir et prit une voix décidée.

« Bonjour, je viens voir Faith Lehane… »

« Je regarde Madame. »

Le réceptionniste tapa le nom demandé dans son ordinateur mais sa recherche s'avéra infructueuse. Il allait répondre par la négative quand il se souvint avoir transmis, il ya quelques minutes, une enveloppe à ce nom. S'il se rappelait bien, il s'agissait de la chambre cent deux. Il pianota de nouveau jusqu'à arriver à l'écran souhaité : chambre cent deux : réservation au nom de M. Jeff EVANS pour le week-end, pour deux personnes. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de nouveau pour répondre mais son œil fut attiré par un encart en rouge sur sa fiche informatique : particularités : aucune visite souhaitée.

Il tourna son visage vers la jeune femme blonde et prit une voix neutre.

« Je suis désolé Madame, mais je n'ai personne à ce nom dans l'hôtel. »

Un éclat d'hésitation passa sur le visage de Buffy mais cette dernière s'avança un peu plus vers le comptoir pour tenter d'entrevoir l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Pourtant, on m'a affirmé qu'elle était descendue à cet hôtel pour le week-end. »

Sur les propos et la position de Buffy, le réceptionniste se crispa et tourna légèrement l'écran de son côté avant de répondre d'une voix plus ferme.

« Oui, je suis sûr Madame. On a du mal vous renseigner… Le plus simple est que vous contactiez cette Madame LEHANE afin qu'elle vous renseigne elle-même directement. »

Buffy ressentit très clairement la position de recul prise par le réceptionniste. Elle se redressa et regarda alentour ; que pouvait-elle faire à présent ? Elle n'allait pas aller frapper à toutes les portes de l'hôtel et ne pouvait pas forcer le réceptionniste comme ça, en plein jour, et avec toutes ces personnes présentes. Sans qu'elle n'arrive à le maîtriser, une chape de froid s'abattit sur elle. Elle remonta sa main gauche sur sa tempe et fixa son regard plus perdu sur le réceptionniste avant de baisser la tête.

« Je ne demande que ça moi… »

Buffy avait murmuré ces mots, presque pour elle-même et finit par se retourner pour sortir d'un pas lent de l'hôtel.

* * *

Dans la chambre numéro cent deux, Faith trouva posée sur le lit, une mallette noire qu'elle ouvrit en inscrivant les mêmes quatre chiffres pour débloquer la sécurité.

A l'intérieur s'y trouvait le plan de Manhattan, deux tickets de métro, un stylo pour diabète, une petite fiole pleine, un badge en tant qu'employée au Tribeca Grand Hôtel, là où devait se dérouler sa mission et la photo de sa cible.

Elle prit la photo entre ses doigts et détailla le portrait de sa cible : Gontran Miller, immigré allemand d'une quarantaine d'année, ayant fait fortune dans le pharmaceutique et qui, de par sa prestigieuse montée dans le milieu, accentuait jalousie et convoitise.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur le sac posé à côté de la mallette. Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva les objets nécessaires pour passer complètement inaperçue dans le contexte où elle allait évoluer.

Elle récupéra les objets de la mallette qu'elle glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste puis ferma d'un geste vif la fermeture du sac.

Ses yeux parcoururent alors la pièce un instant à la recherche d'une poubelle qu'elle trouva posée sous le bureau.

Un sourire de satisfaction se peignit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua que celle-ci se trouvait être ferraille et non en plastique. Elle la prit, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle sortit alors son briquet et l'alluma. Une petite flamme vacilla puis s'agrandit lorsqu'elle approcha de la source de chaleur, photo et enveloppe. Elle les regarda disparaitre devant elle puis, jeta dans la poubelle ce qui restait à être consumé avant qu'elle ne se brûle les doigts.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'un minuscule résidu noir de papier carbonisé.

Elle porta son regard sur sa montre qui indiquait presque dix-huit heures. Il était temps qu'elle parte.

Elle retourna dans la chambre, prit au passage le sac et ferma d'un claquement la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Le hall de la réception commençait peu à peu à se remplir de clients. Jeff regarda sa montre pour la troisième fois en moins de deux minutes. L'impatience chez lui n'avait jamais été sa prédilection. Il la vit enfin sortir de l'ascenseur, le sac qu'il avait préparé à son intention dans sa main, puis sortir de l'hôtel.

Il opina de la tête, satisfait et porta une dernière fois sa tasse de café à ses lèvres avant de se lever et de la suivre de loin, en direction de la bouche de métro.

* * *

Buffy était sortie depuis quelques minutes de l'hôtel. Aussitôt dehors, les derniers rayons de soleil l'avaient éblouie et elle était restée un instant comme ça, sur le trottoir, une main devant ses yeux. Puis ses pas l'avaient quelque peu éloignée pour qu'elle finisse par s'adosser à un arbre non loin.

Elle avait croisé les bras et les pieds avant de baisser sa tête, les lèvres pincées. Elle se sentait comme vidée, non pas d'avoir couru, mais d'avoir espéré tant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Faith était morte, elle devait se faire une raison. Qu'espérait-elle, bon sang? Elle avait vu une ombre, une simple démarche et elle s'était persuadée de l'avoir reconnue.

Et pourtant, le Conseil avait été clair, ils avaient dû l'abattre alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper il y a plus de neuf ans. Le Conseil. Elle était venue ici pour les voir eux, pas pour courir après une illusion, pas pour croire que, par hasard, après tout ce temps, elle retomberait nez à nez avec son passé mort, avec ses remords. Elle devait se reprendre, elle devait poursuivre ses recherches pour localiser le Conseil. C'est auprès d'eux qu'elle trouverait ses réponses, pas sur ce trottoir et encore moins dans cet hôtel.

Buffy se redressa pour partir mais malgré tout ce que sa raison lui dictait, elle ne put faire un pas. Son corps se refusait irrémédiablement à sa logique. Elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer mais elle n'arrivait pas à se détourner de cette entrée, elle n'arrivait pas à se détourner de son instinct.

Elle fixait la porte, immobile, remplie d'incertitude et d'espoir inavoué. Et ce fut de nouveau un éclair qui la transperça lorsqu'elle distingua celle qui sortait à présent de l'hôtel d'un pas pressé. Seulement, cette fois, elle ne la laissa pas disparaître. Elle se rua derrière elle et saisit son bras ballant pour l'arrêter et la retourner d'un mouvement vif. Et sur ce face à face, Buffy, presque effarée, ne put que murmurer d'une voix tremblante.

« Faith… »

* * *

Surprise d'être accostée avec un rien de brutalité, le visage de la jeune brune se ferma davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son regard sombre toisa le visage de cette inconnue dont les traits exprimaient à présent une totale perdition et un ahurissement sans précédent, tels en proie à une vision fantomatique. Elle leva alors un sourcil interrogateur à cette expression, puis regarda cette main qui lui tenait encore le bras, avant de relever de nouveau son regard sur ce visage.

Cette femme semblait la connaître. Son prénom soufflé de ses lèvres en était une preuve. Peut-être l'avait-elle croisée bien qu'elle en doutât. Ce visage lui était parfaitement inconnu.

Cependant elle n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de s'interroger sur ce fait. Ses doigts qui tenaient la anse du sac, se serrèrent davantage autour d'elle, comme pour lui indiquer où était sa priorité.

D'un mouvement, elle dégagea son bras. Elle lui répondit alors d'une voix à couper court à toute tentative de conversation :

« Désolée. Vous devez faire erreur. »

Puis tourna les talons, dans le but de continuer son chemin.

* * *

A quelques mètres derrière d'elles, Jeff s'était arrêté subitement lorsqu'il remarqua cette jeune femme blonde accoster Faith d'une manière tout à fait assurée.

L'expression figée, il détaillait cette inconnue. Il ne pouvait voir distinctement l'expression de son visage de là où il se trouvait, mais savait de source sûre, que c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait.

Y avait-il matière à s'inquiéter ? Cependant, lorsqu'il vit Faith tourner les talons pour repartir, il se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant ce laps de temps.

* * *

Buffy se retrouvait pantelante, figée par l'image et la réaction de Faith. Ses traits avaient muri, son regard était encore plus dur mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible, aucune erreur possible, il s'agissait bien de Faith. Une série de flashs prit alors possession de son esprit : leur rencontre, leurs combats, leur chemin ensemble puis cette descente infernale. Ces quelques secondes parurent une éternité pour Buffy et ce fut le souvenir du bruit de l'hélicoptère sur le toit de l'Hypérion qui la ramena soudainement à la réalité.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se pressa de revenir à la hauteur de Faith. Elle lui saisit de nouveau le bras pour la retourner afin de s'imprégner encore de sa réalité. Mais, sur le regard agressif de Faith, elle relâcha sa prise et garda sa paume devant elle en signe d'apaisement. Son cerveau était rempli de contradictions, son visage était blême, son cœur battait à tout rompre et pourtant, sa voix se fit la plus douce possible.

« Faith… Ecoute…Calme-toi…Je…Je…Veux juste parler… »

Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt sur ce visage jamais oublié, comme pour se persuader elle-même qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Ses traits se craquèrent sous les émotions qui l'assaillaient.

« Je…je croyais que… »

« Que quoi ? »

Cette seconde interruption commença à accroître l'agacement de la brune. Cette fille lui faisait perdre un temps précieux et s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de passants autour d'elles, elle lui aurait fait comprendre d'une manière plus directe la conséquence de son insistance.

« Ecoute… »

Elle s'approcha d'un pas vers elle, le regard menaçant et employa de façon directe le tutoiement sur un ton sec et cassant.

« Je te connais pas, ok ! Tu te goures de nana… Alors je te conseille vivement de continuer ton chemin… »

Pourtant elle fronça davantage les sourcils. Des imperceptibles picotements derrière la nuque venaient subitement de faire leur apparition. Sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties jusqu'à présent. Néanmoins, elle finit par dire :

« Ca t'évitera de perdre ton temps et le mien par la même occasion… Ok ? »

« Mais… »

Buffy ne termina pas sa phrase, encore plus perturbée par cet instant. Bien sûr, elle voyait de l'agressivité sur le visage de Faith mais ça, elle s'y était presque habituée après toutes ces années de remords. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de se repasser encore et encore leurs conflits, leur chute partagée, leur incompréhension. Elle avait maintes fois réfléchi à ses réactions de l'époque, à ce quelle aurait dû dire, à ce qu'elle aurait dû faire ou ne pas faire.

Et bizarrement, elle se savait plus prête que jamais à savoir réagir face à son agressivité.

Par contre, elle percevait aussi dans son regard une certaine franchise, une certaine neutralité face à elle. Il n'y avait pas cette douleur perceptible, cet éclat d'implication, de sentiments mêlés qui l'avait tant meurtrie. Faith semblait se comporter et réagir sans aucune autre émotion que de l'agacement face à une inconnue, une stricte et simple inconnue.

Sur ce constat, Buffy ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas de recul, ses yeux émeraude toujours grands ouverts et fixés sur Faith. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, se retrouvait dans une situation totalement surréaliste, totalement insensée. Et sans qu'elle ne le maîtrise vraiment, sa voix tremblotante résonna de nouveau.

« Je…je suis désolée… »

Faith recula d'un pas et d'un sourire narquois, descendit sur le nez ses lunettes de soleil qu'elle portait sur le haut de sa tête.

Un léger hochement de la tête termina ce face à face et de nouveau, tourna les talons pour descendre quelques mètres plus loin, dans la bouche de métro.

Sans plus un regard en arrière, comme si ce contretemps n'avait jamais existé, elle porta sa main dans la poche de sa veste. Elle en sortit en premier lieu son plan et l'un des deux tickets de métro puis, se dirigea vers un plan du métro placardé au mur.

Pendant un court instant, son regard remonta et se baissa entre les deux plans. Elle le riva ensuite sur les enseignes qui indiquaient les stations. Satisfaite, elle plia sa carte qu'elle remit dans sa poche et ticket en main, partit le composter pour disparaître ensuite derrière les tourniquets de sécurité.

* * *

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Cela faisait la deuxième fois que cette femme accostait Faith. Se pouvait-il qu'elle la connaisse ? Jeff devait en avoir le cœur net et régler tout problème éventuel s'il y avait.

Il accéléra le pas lorsqu'il vit disparaître Faith dans la bouche de métro et se mit presque à courir quand il vit l'inconnue la suivre.

Cependant, avant que cette dernière n'y rentre complètement, il la stoppa sur la dernière marche de l'escalier en lui empoignant le bras.

« Hey ! »

Buffy était concentrée dans sa poursuite, elle avait laissé partir Faith ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, mais elle ne comptait aucunement la perdre de vue. Et quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui empoigner le bras au bas des marches, elle se retourna vivement pour le repousser, le regard noir.

« Quoi ? »

Jeff fut surpris par la vivacité de cette personne qui faillit presque le faire chuter dans les escaliers. Il se reprit cependant rapidement et s'avança vers elle.

« Pourquoi vous avez arrêté cette jeune femme tout à l'heure ? »

Le regard de Buffy se fit plus étonné et elle répliqua aussitôt.

« Pourquoi, vous la connaissez ? »

Sur cette non réponse qui l'agaça, Jeff se rapprocha encore, le regard et la voix plus agressifs.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé… »

Mais Buffy n'était nullement impressionnée par cet homme, elle savait pouvoir s'en défaire facilement s'il insistait. Cependant, une voix en elle lui disait de ne pas le provoquer, lui chuchotait qu'il n'était pas intervenu par hasard. L'expression de son regard, contrairement à celui de Faith, était presque un livre ouvert, elle y percevait de l'orgueil, de l'agressivité, de l'implication mais aussi un soupçon de crainte et d'incertitude. Elle croisa les bras, le fixa et prit une voix plus froide.

« Pour rien… Je me suis trompée… Je l'ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Alors pourquoi vous la suivez ! »

Cette réplique spontanée conforta Buffy dans ses impressions. Un petit sourire provocateur étira ses lèvres et elle se pencha vers lui pour répondre.

« Je ne la suis pas, monsieur le garde du corps… Mais moi aussi je dois prendre le métro, sinon, je vais rater mon rendez-vous... Et je déteste être en retard… Donc, ciao ! »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se retourna d'un mouvement brusque pour pénétrer enfin dans la bouche du métro.

Jeff resta perplexe face au comportement de la blonde. Cette dernière lui avait répondu par la négative mais il ne pressentait rien de bon face à ses réactions. Il s'engagea dans ses pas pour pénétrer à son tour dans la bouche de métro.

* * *

Par un regard circulaire sur les alentours, Buffy avait vite compris que Faith s'était déjà engagée dans une des stations. Elle ragea du temps perdu à cause de cet homme puis son regard partit sur les noms des stations, comme espérant un improbable indice. Elle serra les poings, marmonna entre ses dents et finit par s'élancer vers l'une des entrées.

Seulement, en arrivant au tourniquet, elle se souvint ne pas avoir de ticket. Elle jeta un regard sur sa droite, au niveau des caisses, pour jauger la file d'attente qui s'était déjà formée. Elle jeta ensuite un autre regard sur sa gauche et constata qu'il n'y avait pas d'agents de sécurité à proximité.

Dans un même élan, elle s'appuya sur les côtés du tourniquet et releva ses genoux pour passer par-dessus. Puis, une fois de l'autre côté, elle se redressa, l'air de rien et reprit un pas normal sans oublier de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle entraperçut ce même homme qui l'avait suivie dans le métro et qui la fixait à présent. Mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était et poursuivit sa route dans le souterrain.

Jeff, lui, avait bien vu la manière de faire de la blonde et s'engagea aussitôt à sa suite en sortant un de ses tickets de métro achetés plus tôt. Il faisait attention à maintenir une certaine distance pour ne pas se faire remarquer et pouvoir la surveiller à sa guise.

Buffy finit par arriver à un croisement de souterrains. Une fois encore, son regard perdu retraça rapidement les destinations différentes ; elle remua légèrement sa tête de dépit mais poursuivit sa route, tout droit.

Et à ce même croisement, un sourire revint sur les lèvres de Jeff en constatant que les chemins de Faith et de cette jeune femme se séparaient à cet endroit. Mais il était maintenant partagé entre deux objectifs : s'assurer que la mission de Faith se déroule correctement ou surveiller cette personne qui l'avait accostée deux fois sans raison apparente.

Il préféra suivre son instinct et s'assurer que la blonde prenait bien une direction différente ; il savait où Faith se rendait et pourrait la rejoindre par le prochain métro, une fois tout danger écarté. Il poursuivit donc lui aussi tout droit, toujours en retrait, le regard fixé sur les pas de la blonde devant lui.

Buffy arriva à une série de marches et commença à les descendre en jetant un coup d'œil discret derrière elle. Cet homme la suivait toujours. Elle se retrouva rapidement sur le quai et se mit à la recherche de la silhouette de Faith, mais sans y croire vraiment. Au bout de quelques secondes vaines, son regard dériva sur le quai en face pour s'illuminer inconsciemment : Faith était en face, adossée au mur, au milieu du quai.

Elle perçut un bruit de métro qui approchait et fit aussitôt demi-tour avant de monter cette fois les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle entraperçut l'homme qui la suivait se retrancher dans un petit renfoncement du souterrain. Elle garda son rythme de course, le regard fixé vers l'avant et en une fraction de seconde, tandis qu'elle passait près de lui, son bras se déplia pour l'assommer d'un coup de poing aussi puissant que rapide. Buffy ne prit même pas le temps de se retourner mais ne put empêcher un léger sourire prendre forme sur son visage. Elle arriva au croisement et tourna vivement en s'aidant de son bras sur le mur. Elle sauta plus qu'elle ne descendit les marches restantes et s'engouffra dans la rame juste avant que les portes ne se ferment.

* * *

En cette fin d'après-midi, les rames du métro new-yorkais se gorgeaient de monde, entre les inconditionnels touristes et les travailleurs qui venaient de débaucher. Et c'est non sans mal que Faith arriva à se frayer une place, non loin d'une porte.

Elle n'avait pas longtemps à rester, six stations tout au plus. Cependant elle avait toujours détesté la foule et restée confinée dans cette habitacle, avec ces odeurs aussi nauséabondes que virulentes parfois, la mettait dans un état de quasi stress.

Et c'était l'un de ses paradoxes que personne n'avait pu améliorer, ni faire disparaître. Si Faith se trouvait être la ''tueuse'' idéale de par ses réelles compétences en la matière, sa force surhumaine et son sens aiguisé, il n'en était pas moins qu'elle restait humaine. Humaine avec des faiblesses.

Buffy avait profité des arrêts de station pour sortir de la rame et remonter quelques wagons plus loin. Elle savait que Faith devait se trouver dans le milieu du métro et elle voulait se rapprocher un maximum pour ne pas la perdre quand cette dernière sortirait.

Elle ne réfléchissait aucunement dans ses gestes ; aussitôt arrivée à une station, elle se faufilait dehors, longeait le métro, ses yeux rivés sur les gens qui sortaient des rames du milieu et rentrait dans une autre après une rapide vérification.

A la troisième station, au vu du chemin déjà parcouru, elle se fit une place à l'intérieur de la rame, juste derrière la vitre reliant les wagons. Au travers, elle scruta comme elle le put les personnes présentes de l'autre côté afin de repérer la silhouette de Faith.

Derrière ses lunettes noires, Faith essayait de se concentrer, le regard fixe sur le dehors, comptant le nombre de stations qui lui restait.

Elle porta alors sa main à sa nuque, empreinte soudainement de légers picotements. Ses sourcils se froncèrent subitement.

Elle tourna le visage parmi tous ces gens qui se tenaient immobiles à attendre comme elle, soit debout ou assis. Son regard se posa sur la foule sans savoir quoi vraiment chercher. Mais ce qu'elle savait et de source sûre, c'est qu'elle sentait ou plutôt ressentait quelque chose. Une drôle de sensation indéfinissable. La même sensation que plus tôt, face à cette fille.

Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour voir tout autant de monde, de différentes ethnies, de tout âge. Et machinalement ses yeux commencèrent à scruter chaque tête blonde.

Le métro s'arrêta et coupa court à sa prospection lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'un adolescent à la charge pondérale impressionnante la bouscula pour sortir de la rame.  
Elle serra les mâchoires, excédée à présent et reporta son regard sur l'affichage qui lui indiquait plus qu'une station avant la sienne.

* * *

Les portes de nouveau ouvertes, Buffy s'apprêtait à poursuivre sa remontée. Mais, quand elle posa le pied sur le quai, elle perçut un mouvement à la porte précédente ; un adolescent de forte corpulence se frayait un chemin vers la sortie en bousculant plusieurs personnes dont celle, objet de ses uniques pensées.

Sur cette vision, elle ragea intérieurement : elle se trouvait déjà dans la rame de Faith ! Trop concentrée dans sa recherche, elle n'avait même pas tenu compte des picotements qu'elle ressentait clairement à présent ! Elle rebroussa son pas pour retourner dans la rame et se blottit dans un coin, à moitié cachée, son regard en sens inverse, fixé à présent sur une seule et unique personne.

* * *

à suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Le métro s'arrêta enfin à la station souhaitée. Sans attendre, Faith sortit de la rame et commença à accélérer le pas, consciente d'une soudaine envie d'air pur.

Tout en remontant les marches qui l'amenaient vers la clarté du jour, elle sortit de sa poche le plan de Manhattan et d'un rapide coup d'œil, vérifia la direction à prendre. Elle se trouvait à présent à deux rues de l'hôtel.

Satisfaite, elle le rangea et se dirigea vers le coin de la rue pour profiter du feu vert piéton et traverser la grande avenue.

De nouveau prise dans sa concentration, elle fut loin de se douter que, derrière elle, chacun de ses pas et de ses mouvements étaient finement suivis avec attention.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva enfin devant les immenses portes vitrées de cet hôtel de luxe. Elle rentra d'une démarche leste, remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête et tout en sortant son badge qu'elle montra à la réception, lança dans un sourire :

« Je fais partie des extras pour ce soir. »

L'une des réceptionnistes tendit alors le bras et pointa la direction à prendre.

« Tu prends le couloir au fond à droite et deuxième porte à gauche, tu trouveras les vestiaires. »

Faith tapa légèrement le coin de sa carte en plastique sur le comptoir, avant de se reculer.

«Ok… Merci… »

Elle regarda sa montre : dix-huit heures trente passé. Le séminaire à laquelle participait Gontran Miller ne devait débuter qu'à partir de dix-neuf heures trente. Elle était donc dans les temps.

Elle avait une heure pour agir, sachant qu'elle devait lui injecter le produit avant qu'il participe à ce pour quoi il était venu.

Elle finit par tourner les talons et partir là où on venait de lui dire de se changer.

* * *

Pendant la discussion de Faith à la réception, Buffy s'était discrètement retranchée dans un coin près du bar. A aucune seconde ses yeux ne l'avaient quittée et elle s'attachait maintenant à essayer de transcrire chaque trait de son expression. Quand Faith se dirigea vers un couloir, elle reprit une démarche maintenue pour continuer de la suivre.

Au coin du mur, elle jeta un regard dans sa direction pour la voir pénétrer dans une pièce. Son pas se pressa inconsciemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle décrypte une petite plaque sur la porte : « Vestiaires - Réservé au personnel de service ». Elle stoppa net son mouvement et se massa le front : en toute logique ; Faith devrait ressortir par la même porte… Sur son raisonnement, elle rebroussa chemin et reprit sa position d'attente derrière une des hautes plantes vertes du hall d'entrée.

Elle récupéra un des prospectus qui traînait sur le présentoir à côté et afficha un air très concentré dans sa lecture. Et autant elle ne s'était posé aucune question jusque là autant cet instant fut rempli d'interrogations multiples : mais pourquoi Faith était là ? Pourquoi était-elle rentrée dans cet hôtel ? Et pourquoi elle se trouvait dans les vestiaires du personnel ? Elle abaissa son prospectus, riva un instant son regard vers le sol et se massa de nouveau le front. Mais surtout, pourquoi Faith ne l'avait pas reconnue ? Et comment pouvait-elle être encore en vie ? En vie, Faith était en vie… Pourquoi le conseil lui avait menti pendant ses années ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les avait-elle crus ?

* * *

« Paraît qu'il va y avoir du beau monde ce soir et même des personnalités connues ! »

« Tu m'étonnes ! T'as vu l'hôtel ? Tout le monde ne peut pas se payer le luxe de faire une mega fête dans la salle de réception ! »

Faith écoutait d'une oreille discrète les deux jeunes femmes qui se tenaient non loin d'elle et se préparaient.

Elle ouvrit son sac, sortit ''l'uniforme'' qui allait lui servir de ''couverture'' et fronça légèrement les sourcils en le scrutant. C'était pour ainsi dire pas le genre de tenue qu'elle affectionnait :

une courte jupe noire assortie d'une chemise blanche cintrée.

« Ah ! Toi aussi tu fais partie de la réception du mariage ? »

Faith tourna alors la tête vers celle qui venait de lui parler et remarqua sa tenue similaire.  
Elle comprit alors le plan.

« Faut croire... »

Les deux jeunes filles finirent de s'habiller et tout en passant à côté de Faith, l'une d'elle la regarda d'un air appréciateur, avant de s'éloigner vers la porte.

« Joli tatouage... »

Faith venait justement d'enlever sa veste et débardeur, mettant ainsi en évidence le tribal qu'elle portait à son bras droit.

Elle les regarda fermer la porte d'un air détaché et n'attendit guère de temps avant de récupérer dans sa veste, stylo et fiole pour concocter son arme mortelle, qu'elle entreprit ensuite de coincer dans son soutien-gorge.

* * *

Sur ses dernières questions, le calme apparent de Buffy s'était nettement dégradé. Ses dents serrées et son visage crispé reflétaient tous ses doutes et interrogations. Quand elle vit deux jeunes filles sortir des vestiaires en discutant avec légèreté, elle froissa son prospectus et se dirigea à grands pas vers cette même porte : elle avait assez attendu, elle voulait à présent des réponses et ferait tout pour les avoir. Son rythme était tel qu'elle ne dévia nullement en les croisant et les bouscula quelque peu. Les jeunes filles se retournèrent sur Buffy et l'une d'entre elles l'interpella.

« Hey, les excuses, ça existe ! »

Buffy était presque arrivée à la porte mais se retourna à son tour, le regard dur et froid.

« Je sais ! »

Et la jeune fille allait rétorquer quand son amie la tira par le bras pour l'inciter à partir et à ne pas faire d'esclandre sur leur lieu de travail.

Buffy les regarda un instant s'éloigner, mécontentes, puis riva sa main sur la poignée. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer, son expression se fit d'un coup plus confuse, plus troublée. Et, sans qu'elle ne puisse le maitriser, sa main gauche se leva afin de toquer contre la porte de son index. Elle serra encore plus fortement la poignée, se massa légèrement la tempe de l'autre main puis prit une grande inspiration et la tourna.

Dos à la porte, les pans de son cuir ouverts, Faith s'attelait à enfiler sa chemise blanche et à fermer le premier bouton au niveau de sa poitrine. Cependant, elle releva lentement son menton de sa tâche lorsqu'elle ressentit une nouvelle fois cette sensation de picotement derrière la nuque.

Et comme au ralenti, les mains encore posées sur son corsage, elle se retourna pour faire face à celle qui l'avait accostée un peu plus tôt dans la rue.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent irrémédiablement à sa vue. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de coïncidence. Cette fille l'avait suivie. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas le temps d'en connaître la raison, ni le pourquoi du comment. L'heure défilait et elle avait une tâche à accomplir. Un sourire narquois se profila sur ses lèvres et elle baissa de nouveau le menton sur sa chemise pour fermer le reste des boutons.

« Tu m'as l'air d'être une têtue comme fille… »

Buffy avait pénétré dans la pièce d'une démarche presque craintive et avait rapidement constaté l'absence d'autres personnes mise à part cette silhouette qui venait de se retourner sur elle. Elle resta là, immobile, ses yeux émeraude grands ouverts, tout en repoussant doucement la porte de la main.

Elle avait bien capté la surprise dans le regard de Faith puis ce ton et cette expression narquois. Mais, bizarrement, une fois encore, elle s'en trouvait presque rassurée. Il n'y avait pas de doute : ces traits, ces mots, ces picotements qu'elle ressentait, étaient uniques, indélébiles. Les battements de son cœur s'emballaient et pourtant, sa voix se fit aussi douce que son expression.

« Faith…Je…je… sais pas pourquoi tu te souviens pas… Mais, on se connaît nous deux, je…je…tu es…Je suis Buffy… »

Elle baissa un instant ses yeux sur le sol, rageant de ne pas arriver à s'exprimer, de ne pas arriver à lui expliquer. Elle allait tenter de poursuivre quand son regard se releva lentement sur la silhouette de Faith pour s'arrêter net sur le haut de son pantalon ouvert.

D'un coup, son rythme s'accéléra davantage et ses joues rosirent à la vue du sous-vêtement qu'elle devinait. Elle remonta très vite ses yeux mais ils se fixèrent cette fois sur ces doigts qui fermaient lentement les derniers boutons d'un chemisier blanc très cintré, qui mettait parfaitement ses formes en valeur. Elle détourna vivement son regard dans le vide et secoua légèrement la tête, totalement perdue dans les émotions qui l'habitaient à présent.

Sans un regard d'intérêt pour cette jeune femme qui se tenait en face d'elle, Faith commença à descendre son cuir sur ses hanches et s'assit sur le banc pour ôter ses boots.

« Buffy ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard furtif avec une expression d'ignorance sur le visage.

« Avec un prénom pareil, je pense que je me serais souvenue de toi si on s'était rencontrées. »

Son sourire narquois s'afficha de nouveau sur ses lèvres et d'un signe du menton dans sa direction, continua :

« Profite des cinq minutes que j'ai encore devant moi pour me balancer ce que t'as à me dire. Si tu m'as suivie jusqu'ici c'est pas pour rien, non ? Alors vas-y si t'as l'air si sûr de me connaître, je t'écoute… »

Pendant tout ce temps, Buffy s'était forcée à garder ses yeux ailleurs que sur le corps de Faith. Ses mots et son ton désinvoltes la blessaient mais elle continuait d'écouter avec attention ses propos. Sur sa dernière réplique, elle tourna soudainement son regard. Elle serra les poings et s'avança légèrement pour lui lancer, sans réfléchir :

« Ok, tu veux savoir pourquoi je te connais ? Tu veux que je te fasse notre biographie, c'est ça ? »

Puis elle s'arrêta net et baissa légèrement la tête avant de masser son front de sa main. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire ironique et releva son visage dans un sourire désabusé.

« Oui mais, tu vois, toi, je suis sûre que tu t'en fiches de toute notre histoire en fait… Et moi…moi… »

Elle détourna de nouveau ses yeux l'espace d'un instant, avant de les fixer dans ceux de Faith.

« Y'a qu'une chose qui est vraiment importante, Faith... Ce qui fait que je te connais plus que personne d'autre c'est parce qu'on est pareilles …Totalement pareilles… On a été élues toutes les deux, on passe notre temps à combattre toutes les deux, on est seules toutes les deux… Et c'est ça qui nous relie, quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'on fasse, on sait quand l'autre n'est pas loin… Tu es une Tueuse Faith, tout comme moi…Et ça, personne ne pourra jamais l'enlever… »

La jeune brune venait juste de finir de remonter la fermeture éclair de sa jupe lorsque l'expression de son visage se figea. Ses sourcils se froncèrent spontanément sur ces paroles dites. Comment cette fille savait ce qu'elle faisait ? Qui était-elle pour dire ce genre de chose ?

En un pas rapide, elle parcourut la distance qui la séparait de la blonde et d'un mouvement, la plaqua contre l'un des vestiaires. Son avant bras solidement appuyé contre sa gorge pour la maintenir, elle la regarda, l'air plus que menaçant.

« C'est quoi ces conneries ? Qui t'envoie et pourquoi ? »

Buffy avait été surprise par la rapidité de Faith mais ne répondit pas à sa violence. Elle soutint son regard sans aucune peur apparente et répliqua d'une voix quelque peu étouffée.

« Personne ne m'envoie…Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais venue ici pour trouver ta tombe. »

L'étreinte de Faith se desserra quelque peu sous la surprise d'entendre ces mots. Cependant son visage se fit plus tendu et son regard plus froncé bien qu'un petit rire ironique s'échappât de ses lèvres.

«Ouais, suis une revenante d'outre-tombe. Rassure-moi t'es sortie de chez les cinglés non ? »

Buffy n'avait pas quitté Faith des yeux. Elle avait perçu cet éclat de surprise juste avant de retrouver son air plein d'arrogance et de provocation.

Et pourtant, sa main se posa légèrement sur l'avant bras de Faith comme pour l'apaiser de sa paume.

« Faith, écoute-moi… s'il te plaît… Le conseil m'a affirmé que tu étais morte il y a presque dix ans. Ils…ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient dû te tuer alors que tu tentais de t'échapper… »

Les mots de cette fille étaient complètement aberrants à entendre. En d'autres circonstances elle aurait éclaté de rire devant tant d'ineptie. Pourtant elle avait beau scruté ce visage devant elle, rien de dément ou fabulateur ne transparaissait. Rien, à part ce regard clairvoyant de sincérité et cette expression d'honnêteté.

Cette fille venue de nulle part, se mettait en travers de son chemin, en travers de sa mission qu'elle devait mettre à profit. Tel était son objectif.

Elle serra davantage les mâchoires en faisant pression de nouveau sur sa gorge, comme pour faire disparaître ce trouble fugace qui venait de l'envahir.

Son regard sombre rivé dans celui de l'inconnue, elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsque la porte d'entrée du vestiaire s'ouvrit avec élan sur Jeff dont le visage marqué d'ecchymose reflétait toute sa colère.

Il sortit rapidement son couteau à cran d'arrêt et d'un signe du menton, spécifia à Faith de se reculer.

«Je m'occupe d'elle... Occupe-toi de ta mission. »

Autant Buffy se battait pour garder son calme face à Faith autant son regard se durcit instantanément à l'arrivée de Jeff. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de le railler avec une expression ironique.

«Jolies couleurs…Elles vont bien avec votre teint… »

Puis son visage se ferma pour reprendre d'une voix plus dure.

« Partez d'ici, cela ne vous regarde pas… »

Faith finit par se reculer de la blonde sans un mot. Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant d'aller récupérer son badge qu'elle pinça vers l'échancrure de son chemisier et son portable qu'elle coinça sur le côté de sa hanche.

Sans plus un regard vers celle qui venait de lui faire perdre un précieux temps, elle se dirigea vers la porte où Jeff se tenait immobile.

Ce dernier, le regard toujours rivé sur Buffy, se décala légèrement de l'entrée pour laisser passer Faith, avant que ces pas s'approchent lentement vers celle qui l'avait humilié.  
Le manche de son arme serrée fortement dans la paume de sa main, il s'approcha de Buffy, un sourire mauvais et déjà vainqueur sur les lèvres.

« Je sais pas qui tu es, mais je vais bientôt le savoir. Et après ça, je donne pas chère de ta peau... C'est pas ta journée ma belle... »

Buffy était sur le point d'expédier au plus vite cette interruption afin de rattraper Faith mais, sur la réplique de Jeff, elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Elle croisa les bras et regarda fixement ce dernier avec un léger sourire ironique.

« C'est vrai ça, on ne s'est même pas présentés… Et moi aussi j'ai des tas de questions à vous poser… »

Cette provocation fut celle de trop pour Jeff qui s'élança vers Buffy d'un geste brusque afin de la bloquer à son tour contre le mur. Mais Jeff n'était pas Faith… D'un coup de pied, Buffy lui fit lâcher son couteau puis attrapa son bras pour le retourner et le pousser lui-même face au mur. Elle le maintint immobile de sa main sur son épaule et resserra sa clef de bras dans son dos.

« Et comme je suis galante, je vais vous laisser commencer… »

Jeff était légèrement sonné suite au choc de sa tête contre la paroi mais la prise de Buffy sur son bras le fit instantanément réagir et pousser un cri de douleur.

« Nom et prénom s'il vous plaît… »

D'une voix hachée, Jeff souffla.

« Jeff…Jeff Evans… »

« Bien… Vous travaillez pour le Conseil c'est-ça ? «

« Non, non ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez… Faith, Faith est mon amie, je la protège ! »

Buffy se rapprocha davantage, la voix basse et cinglante.

« Faith n'a pas besoin d'un toutou pour la protéger… »

Puis elle resserra encore sa clef de bras, provoquant un nouveau cri de douleur de la part de Jeff.

« Ecoutez-moi bien…S'il faut que je vous casse le bras, je le ferai sans aucune hésitation… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Faith ? »

Jeff serra les dents, furieux contre lui-même mais impuissant face à la force de cette jeune femme blonde.

« Rien… »

Buffy ne put se retenir sur cette non réponse. Elle projeta Jeff quelques mètres plus loin puis se retourna avant de saisir le couteau au sol et de s'avancer vers ce dernier. Jeff avait rebondi sur un vestiaire et était retombé sur le côté, un léger filet de sang coulant de son front et de sa bouche. Buffy s'approcha et le saisit au niveau du cou avant de l'adosser au vestiaire. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui, redressa son visage et fixa son regard dans le sien.

Plus que la violence de Buffy, ce fut ce regard qui fit paniquer Jeff. Il n'y voyait aucune émotion de trouble, aucune hésitation, seule la rage et la haine emplissaient ses prunelles devenues sombres.

Buffy ne maîtrisait plus rien, elle agissait d'instinct, son visage était blême et fermé et sa main restait crispée sur le manche du couteau. Elle se sentait trembler de l'intérieur, presque exploser et pourtant, ses gestes restaient assurés et sa voix posée. Elle approcha lentement le couteau de la gorge de Jeff et l'y appuya sans le quitter un instant des yeux.

« Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de vous… Le conseil m'a fait croire que Faith était morte il y a dix ans… Et ça, ils me le paieront tous, je peux vous le promettre… »

Elle appuya encore le couteau, entaillant légèrement le cou de Jeff.

« A présent, vous avez deux choix… Soit vous mourrez maintenant à leur place… soit vous me dites qui ils sont et ce qu'ils ont fait à Faith… »

Jeff gardait ses yeux écarquillés de douleur et de peur. Il avait tenté de bouger mais sa chute l'avait affaibli et la prise de Buffy était bien trop puissante. Son cerveau était totalement embrouillé ; il savait quel était son devoir, quels étaient ses ordres mais là, tout était différent.

Il avait été entraîné, il avait passé des tests mais, en cet instant, il n'y avait plus que la réalité. Il sentait que sa vie se jouait en cette seule seconde, il voyait la froideur du regard de cette jeune femme. Il la sentait vide de sentiment, il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et les rouvrit, hagard, avant de laisser parler son seul instinct de survie.

« Je…je ne connais pas ce conseil dont vous parlez, je vous le jure… Je…je dois protéger Faith quand elle est en mission, c'est, c'est tout… J'en sais pas plus, je… je vous le jure… »

« De qui tenez-vous vos ordres ? »

« L…Lincoln, il s'appelle Lincoln, il est à Los Angeles… Il n'y a que lui qui connaît le patron… »

« Comment vous le contactez ? »

« Le… le téléphone… »

Buffy maintint le couteau à son emplacement et fouilla Jeff de son autre main. Elle repéra le téléphone portable et le saisit avant de parcourir les quelques noms du répertoire.

« Ok…Maintenant, c'est moi qu'il contactera… »

Elle fixa de nouveau son regard froid dans celui de Jeff et poursuivit.

« Et ces missions, c'est quoi ? »

Jeff ferma encore les yeux avant de prononcer d'une voix basse et tremblante.

« Tuer… Elle doit tuer des gens… »

Buffy sursauta sur ces mots, ses yeux s'agrandirent et son souffle s'accéléra. Elle jeta le couteau au loin et saisit Jeff par le cou avant de le relever d'un seul mouvement.

« Quoi ! »

Elle hissa son bras au maximum afin de faire quitter ses pieds du sol.

« Des meurtres ? Quels meurtres ? »

Jeff avait ramené ses mains sur celle de Buffy et tentait vainement de se dégager. Du sang coulait plus abondamment de sa bouche et sa voix étouffée résonna.

« C'est, c'est pas moi qui décide…Je sais jamais pourquoi… On me donne juste le nom et le lieu… Arrêtez, vous m'étouffez ! »

Mais Buffy ne relâcha pas sa prise, elle sentait sa colère monter à son maximum, sa rage et sa haine se faire plus vives. Elle resserra davantage ses doigts autour du cou de Jeff.

« Et ce soir, qui est la cible ? »

« Gontran Miller… Chambre 114… Faith doit l'intercepter avant son séminaire… »

Buffy allait poursuivre ses questions quand elle vit le visage de Jeff s'affaisser lentement. Elle ne desserra pas pour autant sa prise, le cœur et le corps remplis d'une rage folle. Et puis, un éclat de conscience la percuta alors qu'elle le regardait sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle le relâcha aussitôt et vit son corps retomber inerte sur le sol.

A présent, tous les membres de Buffy tremblaient, son esprit était envahi de ce qu'elle venait de faire et de ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à faire. Elle resta quelques secondes à contempler ce corps immobile, presque effarée d'elle-même. Elle s'accroupit et approcha ses doigts tremblants près de sa jugulaire. Elle ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive son pouls lent mais signe de vie. Elle les rouvrit subitement et se laissa tomber, les mains en avant sur le sol, comme vidée et sans force, au bord de la nausée. Mais l'image de Faith parvint alors à son esprit et elle se releva en murmurant pour elle-même :

« Gontran Miller… »

* * *

Faith regarda sa montre et pesta sur l'heure indiquée. Il ne lui restait plus guère de temps pour intercepter sa cible. Avec un peu de chance, elle le trouverait peut-être encore dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs c'était l'endroit où elle devait agir.

Et c'est d'un pas pressé qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de réception où les ''extras'' finissaient de préparer la salle. D'un coup d'œil circulaire, elle repéra très vite les tables où verres et bouteilles de toutes marques se tenaient.

Si elle devait se présenter devant Miller dans sa chambre et ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, autant être se qu'elle prétendait être en cet instant.

Sans plus attendre elle partit donc récupérer une bouteille de champagne et un verre qu'elle posa sur un des plateaux.

« Tu fais quoi là ? »

Faith se tourna vers la jeune fille qu'elle avait croisée plus tôt dans le vestiaire et la regarda d'un air quelque peu exaspéré.

« Ca se voit pas ? »

« T'es une extra comme nous. T'es censée donner un coup de main… Pas de te servir pour aller chez pas où… »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Faith et elle laissa un court instant son regard se balader sur les alentours avant de le poser sur la jeune fille. Elle posa alors sa main sur son épaule et tout en se rapprochant de l'oreille de la fille, fit pression de son pouce sur le nerf au niveau de sa clavicule.

« Je te conseille de me lâcher un peu et de t'occuper de tes fesses si t'as envie de bosser ce soir. »

Une douleur aigüe se fit ressentir aussitôt et la jeune fille se sentit subitement bloquée. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans pour autant qu'un son ne sorte.

Faith la regarda alors, un sourcil levé et l'air interrogatif.

« Pigé ? »

La serveuse ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête dans une grimace qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle subissait. Elle finit par retrouver son souffle et porter sa main à son épaule endolorie quand Faith se recula et tourna les talons. Elle murmura alors entre ses dents.

« Espèce de tarée… »

Le plateau en main, Faith se dirigea directement vers les escaliers de service et commença à monter les quelques marches qui la menèrent au premier étage.

Le hall était vide à part un couple âgé qui sortait de leur chambre.

Elle les dépassa puis tout en regardant les numéros inscrits sur les portes des chambres, déboutonna un bouton de son corsage, pour faire apparaître la dentelle de son soutien-gorge noir.

Arrivée devant la porte _114_, elle frappa et attendit.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, à la chevelure blonde et à l'allure svelte.

Faith demanda alors en affichant son plus beau sourire.

«Gontran Miller ? »

* * *

Ce nom avait été comme un électrochoc pour Buffy. Elle s'était enfuie plus qu'elle n'avait quitté les vestiaires après avoir lancé un dernier regard sur le corps de Jeff. Elle marchait à présent d'un pas pressé vers les escaliers afin de rejoindre cette chambre _114_.

Et alors qu'elle grimpait les marches, elle s'arrêta net, prise d'un nouvel élan de panique. Sa gorge était nouée, sa respiration saccadée et elle sentait même quelques gouttes de sueur parcourir tout son corps. Elle s'adossa quelques secondes à la rambarde avant de sortir de ses mains tremblantes, le portable de Jeff de sa poche.

Elle avait juste besoin d'une preuve, d'un élément matériel, de se rappeler pourquoi elle faisait tout cela. Son regard se fixa sur la liste de contacts et quand elle vit les noms de Faith et de Lincoln l'un au-dessus de l'autre, son calme et sa détermination revinrent presque aussitôt.

Elle se força à chasser toutes ses pensées, inspira lentement et reprit son chemin. Arrivée au premier étage, elle se dirigea vers les chiffres pairs. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle se glissa en silence derrière une colonne, voyant distinctement Faith sur le seuil de la chambre _114_.

* * *

« La direction est heureuse de vous offrir cette bouteille de champagne en guise de bienvenue et d'avoir choisi ce prestigieux hôtel comme lieu de descente. »

Miller la regarda d'un air perplexe, étonné de cette marque d'attention. Les dernières fois qu'il était descendu dans cet hôtel, il n'avait pas été attendu avec un tel accueil.

Néanmoins, un sourire ravi se dessina bientôt sur ses lèvres et il ouvrit plus largement la porte pour laisser entre la jeune femme.

« Et bien ! Si je m'attendais à ça un jour ! »

D'un geste de la main, il lui montra la table basse.

« Vous pouvez poser le plateau là... »

Il ferma la porte puis tout en boutonnant sa manche, il s'éloigna d'un pas leste vers l'un des fauteuils de la chambre où il avait posé sa veste dessus.

Il la prit et commença à fouiller son portefeuille dans la poche intérieure pour y chercher un pourboire.

Dos tourné à la jeune femme, il ne la vit pas récupérer son stylo dans l'échancrure de sa chemise, ni s'approcher doucement derrière lui.

* * *

Buffy avait espéré jusqu'à la dernière seconde ne pas voir Faith pénétrer dans cette chambre, mais elle avait dû se faire une raison quand Miller avait refermé nonchalamment la porte sur eux.

A présent, elle se repassait en boucle dans son esprit ce mot, ce seul mot, ce seul objectif donné à Faith : « tuer ». Elle savait très bien pourquoi Faith était rentrée dans cette chambre, ce qu'elle allait y faire, ce qu'elle était peut-être déjà en train de faire. Tout son être se crispa sur ces souvenirs du passé qui s'imposaient à elle ; le mouvement du pieu, le regard presque ébahi d'Allan Finch, les conséquences douloureuses tant pour Faith que pour elle-même.

Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir, la laisser seule une fois encore, la laisser s'enfoncer de nouveau. En fait, peu importait qui était cet homme. En cet instant, elle ne pensait qu'à Faith.

Les poings serrés, presque jusqu'au sang, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le couloir désert avant de s'avancer vers la chambre. Son visage se ferma et d'un coup de pied tendu, elle força la clenche de la porte.

Au bruit sec de la porte qui s'ouvrit avec brutalité, deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent soudain en direction de l'intruse qui entrait. L'une surprise de se retrouver face à une jeune femme alors que son regard partait entre cette dernière et ce qui restait de la porte et l'autre, dont les prunelles brunes se plissèrent dangereusement.

Faith marmonna alors entre ses dents.

« C'est pas vrai... »

Et serra dans sa paume de main le stylo qu'elle était à deux doigts d'utiliser.

« Non mais vous êtes malade ? »

Il se tourna alors rapidement vers ce qu'il pensait être une serveuse et invectiva.

« Allez chercher la sécurité ! »

Les yeux rivés sur celle qui venait une nouvelle fois lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, elle répliqua d'une voix froide et menaçante alors qu'elle avançait vers cette dernière d'un pas décidé.

« Non... Je m'en charge... »

Buffy vit Faith s'approcher d'elle avec cette expression fermée, empreinte de rage pour l'instant contenue. Elle ne dévia pas son regard mais approcha sa paume devant elle.

« Faith, arrête ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ; écoute-moi… »

Mais d'un mouvement de la main, Faith lui empoigna le poignet pour écarter son bras et donner ainsi le champ libre à ce visage qu'elle s'empressa de cogner d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

«On va employer la méthode douce si tu piges pas ! »

La surprise se peignit cependant très vite sur le visage de Faith lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son coup n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et quand elle vit la jeune femme tourner de nouveau son visage vers elle sans aucune séquelle apparente.

Cependant, sa colère refit surface et elle réitéra son geste avec plus de force.

Ce coup plus violent avait fait légèrement basculé Buffy sur le côté du mur où elle s'était rattrapée de ses deux mains. D'une manière instinctive et sans réfléchir, elle répondit aussitôt au geste de Faith par un coup de poing puissant.

« T'as jamais su m'écouter de toute façon ! »

Faith fut plus surprise par le répondant que la teneur du coup. Elle prenait peu à peu conscience que cette fille était loin d'être ordinaire. Elle était forte, la puissance de sa frappe le démontrait et elle savait sans doute se battre.

Etait-elle venue pour faire ''capoter'' sa mission ? Tout le portait à le croire.

A cette pensée, sa détermination à la neutraliser s'intensifia et d'un geste, l'attrapa par les épaules pour la pousser avec élan contre la petite table au milieu de la suite, qui se brisa sous le poids de la chute de Buffy.

« Je sais pas qui tu es mais t'aurais dû rester chez maman aujourd'hui... »

Buffy se releva encore plus énervée tant par la réaction que par les mots de Faith. Elle serra les dents afin de ne pas envenimer davantage la situation et essaya de se calmer en époussetant son chemisier, les yeux baissés.

Mais du coin de l'œil, elle vit Miller s'approcher du téléphone avant d'entendre sa voix apeurée.

« Ca…ça suffit là… J'appelle la police ! »

Et en un millième de seconde, Buffy arriva à ses côtés pour lui arracher le combiné des mains.

« Non ! »

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Buffy regarda fixement cet homme qui paniquait de plus en plus et qui menaçait de perdre tout contrôle sur lui-même dans peu de temps. Elle leva les sourcils pour lui répondre tout simplement…

« Vous sauver… »

… Avant de lui adresser un coup de poing rapide et précis qui l'assomma net.

Elle se retourna alors doucement vers Faith et perçut son air ahuri.

«Bon, maintenant, on peut peut-être discuter, non ? »

Faith fut certes surprise tant par son geste que par ses mots. Elle avait maintenant la preuve que cette jeune femme l'avait suivie pour l'empêcher de mener à bien sa mission.

De nouveau sa colère remplaça vite son air de stupeur. Si au premier abord il ne lui avait pas semblé important d'éliminer cette ''gêne'', à présent il en était tout autre. S'il fallait faire une autre victime pour atteindre sa cible, elle allait de ce pas y remédier.

Elle fit fi de ces nouvelles sensations qui la reprenaient quand elle s'avança vers elle et lui répondit dans un sourire narquois avant de le faire avec son poing.

« Désolée ma belle, mais je suis pas d'humeur à discuter. »

Buffy avait légèrement reculé sur le coup de Faith mais, cette fois, elle ne répliqua pas. Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres en sentant un léger filet de sang s'en écouler puis fixa son regard sur ses doigts tachés.

Elle revoyait encore et encore ces images, ces combats, cette haine qui les avaient détruites. Elle repensa à ces longs mois où elle s'était maudite de ses propres gestes, de ses réactions ; elle les avait analysées, décortiquées pour finir par comprendre qu'elle n'avait fait qu'entretenir ce combat. Et cette fois encore, c'est ce qu'elle faisait, le scénario se répétait inlassablement.

Après quelques secondes, elle releva ses yeux dans ceux de Faith pour prononcer d'une fois basse et enrouée.

« Ce sang… c'est tout ce que tu veux de moi n'est-ce pas ? »

Puis elle écarta légèrement les bras pour rajouter :

« Si tu veux te battre, vas-y… Moi, je veux autre chose de toi… »

La réaction de cette fille ne collait vraiment pas avec ce que Faith imaginait d'elle et s'en trouva désarçonnée l'espace d'une seconde. Elle pensait qu'il y aurait eu réplique, combat à mort pour l'empêcher d'agir. Mais non, rien de tel et le pire étant, était que cette inconnue lui parlait comme si elle la connaissait presque étroitement alors qu'elle, était incapable de la visualiser dans sa vie. S'en était presque frustrant parce que cette inconnue lui suscitait malgré tout de l'intrigue.

Cependant ses gestes machinaux de tueuse reprirent le dessus et c'est dans un mouvement rapide, qu'elle l'agrippa à la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur.

Le stylo ''empoisonné'' qu'elle tenait dans son poing, se profila alors à l'horizon et elle le plaça au niveau de sa jugulaire sans pour autant appuyé sur le bouchon.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à combler le peu d'espace disponible qu'il restait entre elles et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, riva son regard sombre dans le sien avant de lui répondre d'une voix basse et narquoise.

« Alors vas-y tu m'intéresses... Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, hein ? »

Buffy ne lâcha à aucun moment ce regard sombre ; elle percevait le ton de sa voix et ce stylo sur sa gorge, mais bizarrement, elle ne paniquait pas. Elle ne voulait plus se poser de questions, plus décider, plus imposer. La seule sensation du souffle chaud de Faith sur son visage la rassurait. Elle lui répondit sans réfléchir, la voix bien plus assurée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Je veux te retrouver…Te revoir à mes côtés… Je veux tout recommencer… Je veux que tu m'aides et je veux t'aider… »

Elle laissa échapper quelques fines larmes de ses yeux et effleura son visage de ses doigts.

« Je veux que tu me redonnes une chance… Cette chance que je ne t'ai pas laissée… »

Les sourcils de la tueuse se froncèrent autant sur ces mots que sur ce geste. Elle n'avait pas bougé quand la blonde avait osé porter la main sur son visage et aussi insensé que cela pouvait paraître, elle avait senti quelque chose d'indéfinissable se répandre dans son être sur ce seul effleurement. Mais qui pouvait être cette fille pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi ?

Elle n'avait pourtant qu'un seule geste à faire pour la faire taire, pour enfin se débarrasser d'elle et de vaquer à ses premières occupations. Mais elle sentit bizarrement ses muscles se relâcher et sa poigne autour de sa gorge se desserrer sous les effets de ces mots. Mots qui n'avaient pour l'heure aucun sens mais qui une fois de plus, lui prouvaient que cette fille la connaissait et peut-être même très bien.

Ses sourcils restaient froncés, en proie à des interrogations nouvelles que ces mots venaient de susciter, mais son regard la dévisageait cette fois-ci plus sérieusement. Elle cherchait dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire ces traits fins qui lui faisaient face, ce regard émeraude qui la sondait. Mais rien ne venait.

Pourtant ces paroles criaient de vérité et de sincérité. L'expression du visage de cette inconnue ne pouvait qu'en être une preuve.

_Te retrouver... Te revoir à mes côtés... Tu me redonnes une chance.._. Tout ceci sonnait comme si elles avaient vécu quelque chose ensemble.

Un petit rictus nerveux plus qu'un sourire, se profila sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment le retenir aux pensées soudaines qui lui vinrent bien malgré elle et ce malgré la situation.

Sans pour autant retirer sa main autour de son cou, elle se recula légèrement et finit par lancer, sujette enfin à sa curiosité.

« D'où tu me connais ? »

Et Buffy ressentit ce geste de recul jusqu'au plus profond de son être ; juste avant, elle avait lâché prise, elle s'était livrée totalement et l'aurait fait encore plus s'il l'avait fallu. Elle lisait toujours dans le regard de Faith la détermination et la violence mais elle y percevait aussi désormais une légère embrasure, un infime et fragile espoir. Et cet espoir, cette fois, elle ne le laisserait pas passer.

Cependant, la question et l'expression de Faith étaient aussi sans ambigüité, sans doute possible sur sa véritable ignorance de qui elle était et de ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble.

Buffy ne s'attarda pas sur l'origine de cette perte de mémoire, elle savait qu'elle devait tout lui expliquer, tout lui montrer mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour cela. Or, le bruit de son entrée fracassante dans la chambre n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu, tôt ou tard, elles seraient dérangées par les agents de la sécurité ou la police. Son esprit fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, envisageait toutes les possibilités, tous les scénarios éventuels.

Elle plongea son regard brillant d'une nouvelle lueur dans le sien.

« Je… Tu es arrivée il y a plus de douze ans chez moi…Je veux dire…dans ma ville…à Sunnydale. »

Puis elle posa tout doucement sa main sur le bras de Faith qui tenait le stylo.

« Tu voulais me trouver parce que tu savais qu'on était pareilles et que ton observatrice venait d'être tuée sous tes yeux… »

Encore des explications qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête pour Faith. Des explications insensées mais qui pourtant finissaient d'accroître ses interrogations.

Elle baissa son regard froncé sur cette main qui venait de se poser sur son bras et entrouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais un son inaudible lui fit tourner la tête vers Miller qui gémissait dans sa semi-inconscience et sa main qui tenait le stylo, se relâcha légèrement sous la nouvelle attention qu'elle lui porta

En une fraction de seconde, Buffy sut que le moment était venu. Dans le même temps, elle écarta le bras de Faith de sa main et de l'autre, asséna un violent uppercut juste entre le bas de son menton et le début de sa nuque.

Ce coup eut aussitôt l'effet escompté et elle rattrapa Faith avant que cette dernière ne s'effondre sur le sol, totalement sonnée.

Elle la reposa tout doucement sur la moquette sans pouvoir s'empêcher de prendre quelques secondes pour la contempler comme pour imprimer sa présence. Elle restait là, sans bouger, sans la toucher, juste à suivre de ses doigts les traits de son visage, à repousser quelques unes de ses mèches éparses.

« Désolée Faith… Mais j'ai besoin de temps là… »

Elle se releva, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'état de la chambre puis se baissa pour récupérer le stylo tombé au sol. Elle alla chercher son sac resté près de la porte d'entrée et l'y glissa dedans.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pas trop s'attarder… »

Elle ne prit pas plus de temps pour retourner auprès de Faith, mettre son sac à l'épaule et la soulever dans ses bras.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle s'assura de l'absence de clients à l'étage puis se hâta vers les escaliers. Par chance, ces derniers étaient vides et elle dévala les deux étages presqu'en courant.

Toutefois, arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle marqua une pause, réfléchissant au moyen de sortir de l'hôtel ; elle ne pouvait décemment pas espérer passer inaperçue dans le hall avec Faith dans ses bras.

C'est alors qu'elle se retourna sur le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait sur des clients remontant du parking souterrain de l'hôtel. Elle se glissa jusqu'à eux avant que la porte ne se ferme et se faufila aussitôt en les regardant fixement.

« Ah… L'alcool ! »

Des regards étonnés lui répondirent mais les clients finirent par poursuivre tranquillement leur chemin. Buffy, elle, était déjà arrivée au parking et tentait d'identifier une issue. Son regard se posa sur une petite porte en métal et elle appuya sur la barre d'ouverture pour se retrouver enfin à l'air libre.

Le soir commençait à tomber et les passants étaient moins nombreux, mais elle savait qu'elle devait s'éloigner au plus vite. Elle se dépêcha de retourner en direction de son propre hôtel tout en adressant des haussements d'épaule et un sourire contrit aux quelques personnes qui se retournaient sur son passage.

Au bout de plusieurs mètres, elle finit par s'arrêter à une station de taxis, ne pouvant reprendre le métro dans cette situation. Elle s'approcha du premier véhicule disponible et se pencha vers la fenêtre passager ouverte. Dans un réflexe, elle cacha légèrement son visage tout en prenant une voix charmeuse et essoufflée.

« Mon amie a pris un verre de trop… Et je pourrai pas la porter plus longtemps… Vous pouvez nous ramener ? »

Ce dernier les jaugea quelques instants du regard, ajusta sa casquette puis fit démarrer son moteur.

« Tant que vous payez, vous pouvez monter… ».

Buffy ne le fit pas répéter deux fois et s'exécuta aussitôt. Elle ouvrit difficilement la porte arrière du véhicule mais arriva à faire glisser Faith sur la banquette avant de l'y rejoindre.

D'un geste discret, elle ramena quelques mèches de cheveux sur ses blessures apparentes avant de s'adresser au conducteur.

« A l'hôtel The Mirror s'il vous plait, c'est prêt du New York Stock Exchange. »

« Ok, je connais. »

Et, de la course, ce furent les seuls mots prononcés par le conducteur. Apparemment, ce dernier n'était pas bavard et Buffy se garda bien d'engager la conversation.

* * *

Le trajet se déroula en silence, Buffy restait les yeux dans le vide, braqués vers la fenêtre, sans arriver à démêler toutes les pensées qui traversaient son esprit, sans ressentir aucune blessure ou fatigue sur son propre corps.

A un feu rouge, elle tourna légèrement la tête et haussa les sourcils en voyant que depuis leur départ, elle n'avait à aucun moment relâché sa prise sur Faith. Son bras gauche autour de sa taille et sa main droite au niveau de son cou, elle ne la maintenait pas seulement en position assise elle la maintenait fermement contre elle, l'enveloppait, l'agrippait de toutes ses forces.

Cette position instinctive la surprenait mais d'une manière toute aussi étrange, elle n'envisagea à aucun moment de la modifier.

Arrivée enfin à destination, elle paya le chauffeur et sortit du véhicule, Faith toujours bien serrée contre elle. De son pied, elle poussa la porte de l'hôtel, récupéra tant bien que mal son équilibre puis se dirigea aussitôt vers les escaliers.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant le même jeune homme de la réception, un air désolé s'afficha de nouveau sur son visage et elle lui précisa d'une petite voix.

« Dure soirée... »

Ce dernier, littéralement captivé par la diffusion du match de baseball, ne la regarda que brièvement ; à ce moment, seul un aspect des choses l'intéressait.

« Si vous êtes deux, c'est plus cher. »

Buffy secoua la tête, sentant son énervement poindre mais prit sur elle pour se maîtriser et commença à grimper les marches.

« Je paierai ! »

A l'étage, elle déposa un instant Faith sur le sol pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre puis l'amena à l'intérieur. Là, elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce avant de la poser sur le lit et de partir fouiller dans son sac.

Elle en retira écharpe, ceinture et collants avant de grimper sur le matelas.

Elle se saisit des mains de Faith pour les attacher solidement aux barreaux du lit puis fit de même avec ses pieds.

Elle se releva, la fixa longuement dans cette position, les bras croisés, et finit par esquisser un léger sourire en coin.

« Ça, c'est sûr, ça va t'énerver… »

Puis elle se recula pour s'adosser au mur contre lequel elle se laissa doucement glisser. Elle ramena ses jambes vers elle pour les envelopper de ses bras. Ses yeux ne déviaient à aucun moment du corps de Faith. Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux et resta là, immobile, vidée, le visage et le corps empreints d'une toute nouvelle fragilité.


	5. Chapter 5

**TRIBECA GRAND HOTEL**

« Hey ! Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? »

Jeff dodelina lentement de la tête. La voix qu'il entendait de très loin résonner dans ses oreilles le ramena cependant dans une demi-conscience.

Les bruits devinrent bientôt plus perceptibles et il commença à papillonner des paupières, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de faire face à un agent de la sécurité de l'hôtel.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Encore sonné, il resta un instant immobile et fronça les sourcils, sur le pourquoi du comment il se trouvait là, étendu par terre sur le carrelage. Pourtant, très vite tout lui revint en mémoire et comme piqué, se redressa assis et posa son regard sur ce qui l'entourait.

Le vestiaire. Sur le banc, se trouvait encore les habits de Faith. Mais aucune trace d'elle ni de cette fille qui l'avait mis KO.

Les questions qui lui vinrent alors à l'esprit furent : combien de temps était-il resté inconscient et si Faith avait réussi sa mission.

« Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je... Je sais pas... J'ai été agressé... »

Il finit par se lever, non sans mal, la main posée sur sa gorge où il sentit la légère croûte de sang coagulée autour de son entaille.

il n'avait pu rien faire contre cette fille à la force surprenante. A cette pensée il en restait encore stupéfait. Cependant très vite son inquiétude le gagna. Elle cherchait Faith à n'en pas douter. Pourquoi ? Qui était-elle ? Connaissait-elle Faith ?

Et Faith où se trouvait-elle en ce moment ?

Son premier réflexe fut de récupérer son portable pour l'appeler mais un juron sortit de sa bouche quand sa recherche dans ses poches se trouva infructueuse.

« Merde ! La garce ! »

Au même moment la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit sur un autre agent de la sécurité qui interpella son collègue.

« Hey John, grouille-toi, y a eu du grabuge au premier étage... Un client qui vient de se faire agresser. Il vient de revenir à lui et dit qu'il a vu deux filles se friter avant que l'une d'elle l'assomme... »

Jeff comprit instantanément de qui il s'agissait et jura en silence. La cible n'avait pas été atteinte. L'important à présent était de retrouver Faith.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand l'agent l'interpela.

« Hey ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça Monsieur ! »

« C'est bon, j'ai rien... »

Et il sortit du vestiaire d'un pas pressé sans demander son reste. C'est presque en courant, qu'il se dirigea vers les cabines téléphoniques situées dans un coin dans le hall et s'empressa de mettre une pièce avant d'appuyer sur les touches pour numéroter le portable de Faith suivi du code approprié qui déclencherait la fameuse musique.  
Les instructions étaient claires. En cas d'échec d'une mission, la tueuse devait être ''désactivée''.

* * *

**L'HOTEL DE MIRROR**

Faith se sentit peu à peu revenir à elle. Les brumes de l'inconscience se dissipaient lentement autour d'elle.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une douce musique résonner au loin dans ses oreilles et la sensation que quelque chose vibrait près de sa hanche.

Elle dodelina lentement de la tête de droite à gauche et un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle sentit une infime douleur à la base de son cou.  
Elle tenta de bouger un peu plus, mais perçut quelque chose la retenir, quelque chose lui entraver tout mouvement.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et voulut encore une fois baisser son bras mais sentit un lien serrer son poignet un peu plus fortement. Instinctivement elle releva la tête vers ce qui l'entravait et ses sourcils se froncèrent, avant que son regard devienne inquiétude et panique.

**«** Mais qu'est-ce... »

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de tirer plus frénétiquement sur ses bras en tournant la tête vers son autre poignet lui aussi lié et lorsqu'elle prit réellement conscience de sa position attachée sur un lit, une peur sans précédent s'insinua en elle.

Dès qu'elle avait perçu les premiers signes du « réveil » de Faith, Buffy s'était redressée tout en restant en retrait. A présent, elle sentait presque une sensation de panique de devoir faire face à sa réaction et à ses paroles qu'elle présageait violentes. Elle serra les poings pour ordonner ses pensées, envisager la meilleure approche, trouver les mots qui pourraient l'apaiser.

Un air de musique classique l'avait sortie de ses réflexions et elle avait posé son regard dans sa direction pour constater qu'il provenait du portable de Faith coincé au niveau de sa hanche.

Elle avait commencé à faire un pas vers ce dernier mais s'était arrêtée aussitôt sur le léger gémissement qu'elle avait capté. La musique s'était arrêtée alors qu'elle fixait le visage crispé de Faith.

Elle assista sans bouger à ses premiers gestes, à ses premiers regards, s'attendant et se préparant à des récriminations imminentes. Mais ce fut comme un vent d'air glacé qui la transperça lorsqu'elle vit bientôt dans ses yeux ce sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi clairement jusque là.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'approcha et avança une fois encore ses mains devant elle pour lui murmurer d'une voix douce.

« Je suis là Faith… N'aie pas peur… »

Le son de la voix arrêta systématiquement Faith dans ses vaines tentatives à se libérer et tourna la tête vers celle qui se trouvait à présent non loin d'elle.

Son regard reflétait à la fois inquiétude et incompréhension, tout un tas de questions martelaient son esprit à la fois. Mais c'est d'une voix non sans appréhension, qu'elle lança abruptement, tandis que son regard partait vers la porte puis de nouveau vers cette inconnue.

« Qu'est... qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Qui... qui êtes-vous ? »

Buffy laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux sur cette énième même question puis se massa la tempe, totalement déroutée par ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Je...je suis...Buffy, tu te souviens ? Et je voulais... juste discuter… »

Mais ce que Faith voyait en l'état actuel était sa position attachée.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de calmer au mieux son rythme cardiaque et son appréhension. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et murmura plus à elle-même.

« Ok... »

Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, où elle se trouvait, ce qu'on lui voulait, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester comme ça.

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les paupières et son regard se posa sur la blonde.  
Cette dernière ne semblait en rien agressive ou dangereuse dans sa façon d'être, mais plutôt à son étonnement, un rien nerveux. Et puis ne venait-elle pas de l'appeler par son prénom ?

« Vous savez quoi ? Vous allez me détacher et on discute de tout ce que vous voulez après... ok ? »

Buffy secoua légèrement la tête, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

« C'est pas possible ça... »

Puis elle tourna son regard égaré vers Faith avant de rajouter d'une petite voix.

« Je sais plus...Discuter... C'est... C'est tout ce que je voulais moi... »

Elle laissa de nouveau s'échapper un léger rire, la tête à présent baissée et rajouta, plus pour elle-même.

« Y'a même pas une heure, tout ce que tu voulais c'était me tuer...et là... »

Elle fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Faith.

« Tu... tu as toujours réussi à me perdre... Je sais plus Faith...Je sais plus... »

Et la stupéfaction se lut sur le visage de Faith. Tuer cette fille ? Un rire nerveux sortit de ses lèvres et une fois encore elle regarda les alentours de la pièce.

« C'est du délire là ! C'est une blague ! «

Et à cette idée qui l'apaisa quelque peu, elle riva de nouveau son regard sur cette fille

« C'est ça, c'est une blague ! »

Son sourire s'élargit davantage, persuadée de la teneur de ses propres propos.

**«**Jeff vous a payé pour me faire une putain de farce... »

Son regard partit alors vers la porte et lança.

« Arrête tes conneries à deux balles Jeff et viens me détacher ! »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Ces mots étaient sortis instantanément de la bouche de Buffy. Elle était complètement déstabilisée par le comportement de Faith, elle ne comprenait plus rien à sa manière d'être, à sa façon d'agir. Et voilà que maintenant Faith avançait qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, d'une vaste farce… Tout d'un coup, son corps se crispa, ses pensées se glacèrent… Oui, c'est ça, sa vie n'était qu'une vaste et immense farce… Un nouveau rire ironique s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne commence à arpenter la chambre, le cœur à vif et blessé...

**«**Oui, voilà, tout ça ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie, un énorme jeu ! »

Elle se retourna vers Faith et accompagna ses paroles de gestes virulents de ses mains.

« Tu es arrivée dans ma vie il y a douze ans juste pour t'amuser, t'as fait semblant de me comprendre, de sentir les mêmes choses que moi ! T'as tué cet homme juste pour le fun… ah et puis après tu m'as pourri la vie juste pour le jeu ! »

Elle reprit sa marche, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« En fait, quand tu t'es alliée avec le Wilkins tu faisais toujours semblant c'est ça ? Quand tu as volé mon corps, c'était pas vraiment vrai ! Et quand t'as couché avec Alex c'était une blague ! Quand… quand t'as menacé ma mère et Willow c'était une foutue plaisanterie ! »

Buffy n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, sa douleur prenait le dessus, elle s'emballait, se mélangeait, mais elle se sentait aussi trembler et les larmes attaquer ses yeux…

« Quand on se battait, tu voulais pas vraiment me tuer, c'était qu'un jeu pour toi ! Tu…tu m'as pas trahie… c'est…c'est moi qui ai tout mal compris, c'est moi qui ai pas bien vu… »

Elle s'arrêta sous l'évidence de sa pensée et tourna son visage défait vers Faith.

« Et tu vois, t'as pas tort en fait… Quand le conseil t'a enlevée, qu'il a dit qu'ils t'avaient tuée, c'était pas vrai… c'était qu'une illusion…Tu es là, t'es…t'es pas morte… »

D'un geste rageur, elle effaça les premières larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, elle n'en pouvait plus de tout ça, elle ne voulait plus se laisser aller, elle avait trop souffert pendant ces années. Elle reprit ses pas rageurs dans la chambre, fixant par instant ses yeux dans ceux de Faith.

« Ah, et ton Jeff là… Quand il m'a mis un couteau sous la gorge, c'était juste pour rigoler hein ! Quand toi tu m'as frappée, c'était pas exprès c'est ça ? Ou c'était pour de faux ? Alors, pourquoi j'en porte encore les marques ? Tu penses que c'est du maquillage c'est ça ? «

Elle pointa son doigt en direction du lit.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu bouges pas ? Pourquoi t'essayes pas de te détacher ? Tu sais bien que si tu le voulais vraiment, ces liens ne tiendraient pas longtemps ! »

Elle ramena ses deux mains sur ses cheveux, comme pour faire sortir tous ses flashs, tous ces sons… et sa voix se brisa…

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Faith venait de suivre ce débit de paroles sans avoir émis un seul son de protestation, trop abasourdie par ce qu'elle entendait de la bouche de cette parfaite inconnue.  
Pourtant tout transpirait la sincérité dans ses propos, dans ce regard brillant de larmes, dans son expression où se mêlait tristesse et amertume.

Elle ne savait que penser de cette situation. Elle avait cru à une mascarade de première, mais au fil des minutes qui passaient, prenait lentement conscience que quelque chose se produisait et qu'elle en était la cible.

Pourquoi ? Que lui voulait-on ? Que lui voulait cette fille ? Cette fille qui apparemment la connaissait, qui lui relatait un passé en commun.

Pourquoi son visage ne lui disait rien alors qu'une sensation indéfinissable la prenait tout d'un coup en sa présence ?

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que ses dires reflétaient une vérité apparente ? Les mots comme _trahison_, _conseil_, _enlevée_, _morte _et d'autres tout aussi hallucinants pour elle, virevoltaient dans sa tête. Des mots forts, qu'elle avait peine à comprendre et qui pourtant, semblaient être si réels sortis de la bouche de cette fille.

Elle voyait cette jeune femme complètement à bout et il lui sembla dès lors plus propice de calmer la situation si elle voulait au moins avoir des explications sans qu'aucun incident n'éclate.

Elle humecta ses lèvres devenus sèches du bout de sa langue et les sourcils à peine froncés, lui répondit d'un ton qu'elle voulut calme malgré la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Je... Je fais rien. Vous délirez ! J'habite à Détroit et je suis à New York pour le week-end. »

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, sur l'incompréhension de la situation.

« Je... Je comprends rien à ce que vous me dites... Et si on se connait, pourquoi je vous reconnais pas ? »

Buffy restait là, immobile, comme épuisée par ses propres paroles. Elle voyait bien cette différence dans les réactions de Faith que ce soit au travers de son attitude ou de ses mots, mais elle ne savait plus comment se comporter, quoi répondre…

Après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence, une nouvelle sonnerie retentit, différente de la dernière, mais provenant toujours du même endroit…le portable de Faith.

Buffy ne fit même pas attention à l'expression de Faith, elle se dirigea comme un automate vers le portable qu'elle dégagea de sa hanche pour y lire "Appel inconnu".

Elle décrocha, le porta à son oreille et répondit d'un simple mot.

« Oui ? »

Le regard de Faith se fit déconcerté puis fronça les sourcils quand elle la vit répondre à l'appel.

« Hey ! Faut pas vous gêner ! »

* * *

Mais à l'autre bout du fil, la voix de Jeff se faisait déjà entendre, emprunte à la fois d'inquiétude et de soulagement qu'on lui réponde.

_# Faith, c'est Jeff... Ca va ma puce ? T'es où ?_

Sur cette voix, le visage de Buffy se ferma et elle s'éloigna de quelques pas du lit. Son ton se fit sec et pincé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Pourquoi elle est comme ça ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, Jeff déglutit difficilement en comprenant que Faith n'était pas son interlocutrice. Sa panique revint aussitôt, il s'appuya de sa main sur le mur à côté du téléphone et sa voix se fit plus sombre et menaçante.

# Vous êtes cette…cette fille…c'est ça ? Ecoutez-moi bien, si vous avez touché un seul de ses cheveux, je vous jure que je vous tue …

« Faith n'a rien, elle est à côté de moi… »

# Passez-la-moi.

« Non, pas avant que vous m'ayez répondu. »

Sur ce propos, Jeff marqua une pause ; il savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était et ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer une nouvelle fois. Il devait absolument s'en tenir au protocole défini quitte à l'adapter au vu des informations qu'il avait déjà révélées. Il lâcha un léger soupir et reprit d'une voix plus conciliante, plus secrète.

# Ecoutez... Faith… Faith est schizophrène… C'est pour ça qu'ils l'utilisent pour les missions… Elle a un traitement… mais ils l'arrêtent juste avant… Et si je la suis, c'est pour la protéger… Il faut pas la brusquer quand c'est comme ça… Et…et quand la crise est finie, elle se souvient de rien… de rien du tout…

Totalement imprégné de son rôle, sa voix s'emballa, reflétant inquiétude et conviction.

# Vous la voyez là, elle est totalement différente… Il faut que je la voie… Elle est perdue quand c'est comme ça ! Elle n'a que moi… que moi… Je dois la rassurer, lui montrer que je suis là. Passez-la-moi bon sang !

Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, le visage de Buffy se décomposa ; elle sentit une nouvelle fois une chape de plomb s'abattre sur son corps. Elle restait méfiante, avait bien vu le comportement de ce Jeff, avait entendu ses aveux, mais ses propos et le ton de sa voix la déstabilisaient. Elle baissa le combiné pour fixer Faith de ses yeux émeraude, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Elle y voyait effectivement une personne tout à fait différente mais lisait surtout dans son regard la peur, l'inquiétude et le trouble.

Et ces mêmes émotions se mélangeaient aussi en elle; elle s'approcha de nouveau de Faith et porta le portable à son oreille d'une main légèrement tremblante.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi… C'est…c'est Jeff… Il veut te parler… »

L'expression soudainement surprise par son geste, Faith la regarda un instant avant de parler d'une voix légèrement cassée mais méfiante quand même par sa présence.

« Jeff... Tu... Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe là ? »

_# C'est rien bébé, crois-moi ! C'est une folle qui vient de s'échapper d'un hôpital psychiatrique... Je... Je sais pas pourquoi elle s'en est prise à nous... Tu vas bien, elle ne t'a pas fait de mal ?_

Le regard rivé sur le visage qui la fixait, Faith s'imprégnait des paroles dites. Elle était à deux doigts de faire parler sa colère, son exaspération, sa nervosité mais si ce que lui indiquait Jeff était vrai, elle pourrait redouter la réaction de cette femme. Ces gens-là étaient parfois si imprévisibles. Pourtant, à la voir elle semblait si sincère et si affectée.

« Ca va et j'irai mieux quand je me tirerai de là ! »

_# T'es où ?_

« J'en sais rien, putain ! Elle m'a attachée au lit ! »

Elle l'entendit rager à l'autre bout du fil alors que son regard sombre ne se détachait pas de celui de la jeune femme.

_# Ecoute ma puce... Tu vas me la passer de nouveau, je vais essayer de la convaincre de venir te chercher ou de te laisser partir, mais si elle ne veut pas, fais comme si tu étais d'accord avec elle. Quand elle verra que tu es de son côté, elle te libèrera._

Les mâchoires soudainement crispées de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire, elle prit pourtant sur elle pour ne pas montrer la faiblesse qui l'envahissait soudain.

« Ok... »

_# Je t'aime ma puce... Soit forte..._

D'un signe du menton quelque peu arrogant, elle lança alors à sa geôlière.

« Il a un truc à te dire... »

Buffy ne broncha pas devant l'expression de Faith et s'éloigna une nouvelle fois pour reprendre la conversation, dos à cette dernière.

« Je connais des gens… Je peux la soigner… »

A l'autre bout du fil, Jeff s'énervait de cette situation, se sentant presque impuissant face aux évènements.

# Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide ! Faith allait très bien jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez ! C'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle.

Il tenta de nouveau de se calmer avant de poursuivre.

# _Je sais ce qu'il faut faire… mais je dois la voir pour ça. Si vous tenez un peu à elle, vous devez la relâcher… Dites-moi où vous êtes…_

« Ne me dites pas ce que j'ai à faire ! »

Et cette réplique piqua Jeff au vif qui perdit tout son sang-froid.

# _Ca fait 3 ans que je m'occupe de Faith ! Je la connais mieux que personne, j'ai toujours été là pour elle et vous ? Hein ? Vous étiez où pendant toutes ces années ? Faith est à moi, à moi !_

Tous les muscles de Buffy se crispèrent sur ces propos et elle lâcha aussitôt.

« Faith n'est à personne... Vous m'entendez ? A personne ! Et sûrement pas à vous ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Buffy coupa net la conversation et éteignit le portable, totalement exaspérée. Elle prit une longue inspiration et se retourna vers Faith, la scrutant de son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui révéler d'un coup au risque de la brusquer mais ne pouvait pas non plus totalement se taire…

« Jeff dit que tu es schizophrène… »

Pendant que l'autre jeune femme lui tournait le dos, Faith en avait profité pour tenter de nouveau de se libérer de ses liens. Elle se savait munie d'une certaine force quand elle s'entraînait, mais n'avait jamais tenté l'expérience de par ailleurs.

Concentrée sur sa tâche, le regard à la fois sur Buffy et sur ses poignets, elle s'était attelée à tirer de toutes ses forces sur ses entraves, les sentant se serrer autour de sa peau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un léger bruit de déchirement. Elle se savait avoir une chance de s'échapper si elle arrivait à se libérer. Elle savait se battre et vu le gabarit de la fille, elle était persuadée que cette dernière ne ferait pas le poids, folle ou pas.  
Cependant, elle fut contrainte de stopper lorsqu'elle la vit se retourner et ragea intérieurement si près du but.

* * *

L'expression du visage de Buffy se changea en ahurissement lorsqu'elle entendit les mots sortir de sa bouche. Elle avait peine à croire à ces mots, peine à croire qu'il avait eu l'audace de la faire passer pour une folle.

« Qu...quoi ? »

Un rire nerveux s'échappa alors de sa gorge et elle éclata de rire devant cette absurdité. Jeff lui avait pourtant dit de faire comme si, mais là, la situation virait au n'importe quoi et son exaspération était à présent à son comble.

Pendant ces longues minutes de captivité, elle s'était rendu compte que cette fille ne l'avait menacée d'aucune manière que ce soit. Pas de pistolet, pas de couteau. Elle ne l'avait qu'attachée.

Son rire fit bientôt place à un sourire narquois, se sentant pour la première fois en totale confiance, du fait de sa proche délivrance.

« Ouais... Et je crois aussi au père Noël et aux petits lutins... »

D'un coup sec, elle finit de déchirer le collant qui l'entravait et libéra ses poignets.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Buffy afficha un léger sourire sur la réaction de Faith. Cela pouvait sembler totalement absurde mais de par ces mots, ce sourire narquois, cette assurance dans son regard, elle se réchauffait peu à peu… Peut-être pour la première fois depuis leurs « retrouvailles », elle revoyait Faith là, sa Faith…

Elle pencha légèrement sa tête de côté, nulle crainte ou peur sur le visage.

« Moi aussi… »

Faith releva son regard sur cette dernière alors qu'elle profitait du manque de réaction de sa geôlière pour finir de se libérer.

Son sourire l'interloqua et elle leva un sourcil perplexe avant de se lever lentement du lit.

A présent maître de ses mouvements, elle fit face à la blonde, restant tout de même à une distance raisonnable, méfiante tout de même.

« On a au moins un point en commun alors. »

Elle avait l'opportunité à présent de partir, du moins de s'échapper. Cependant quelque chose la poussait à savoir le pourquoi de tout ce qui venait de se passer en si peu de temps. La situation était beaucoup trop grave à ses yeux pour qu'elle croie une seule seconde cette fille folle. Une fille qu'elle n'avait jamais croisée de sa vie et qui connaissait son prénom ? Le prénom de Jeff ? Une histoire insensée à entendre, mais pourtant si sincère dans la voix de cette jeune femme, que sa curiosité s'en trouvât aiguisée. Elle se savait curieuse de nature.  
Alors devait-elle se fier à son instinct et lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ? Ou tourner les talons et croire à la version de Jeff et laisser cette fille avec sa propre démence ?

« Ok... Tu vois... »

Elle finit par lever les mains en signe de ''trêve''

« Je veux pas d'embrouilles... Si t'as des preuves de ce que tu avances, je t'écoute, sinon... On fait comme si rien ne s'était passé on repart chacune de notre côté... Ca te va comme deal ? »

Buffy baissa la tête quelques secondes et ramena sa main gauche sur sa tempe. Elle savait que ce moment était déterminant, mais n'avait strictement aucune preuve à lui montrer en l'état.

« Je... je n'ai pas de preuves ici... Mis à part ces sensations que tu ressens quand je suis là... Moi aussi... moi aussi je les ressens. »

Elle ne releva que ses yeux sur Faith, espérant qu'elle saurait y lire toute sa sincérité.

« Mais je peux te montrer... Si tu veux bien venir avec moi, je te montrerai... Je te montrerai qui tu es et... et notre passé. Viens avec moi s'il te plaît. »

Des sensations ? Parlait-elle de ces picotements étranges qu'elle sentait courir derrière sa nuque depuis un moment, mais qu'elle n'avait pas pris acte, trop déroutée par ce qui lui arrivait ?

Mais cela suffisait-il pour être une preuve en soi ? Cela suffisait-il pour accepter de la suivre où je ne sais où bien que sa curiosité se fît de plus en plus ressentir ?

Dire qu'elle était venue à New York, pour y passer un week-end tranquille avec Jeff, à visiter une ville qu'elle rêvait de connaître.

Et Jeff qui devait se faire un sang d'encre. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser dans l'ignorance totale plus longtemps.

* * *

Les mains à présent sur les hanches, Faith baissa le regard sur le sol et soupira de confusion. Elle pourrait peut-être rentrer à l'hôtel et voir cette fille plus tard ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors sur la tenue qu'elle portait, sur le badge épinglé à sa poitrine.

« C'est quoi ces fringues ? »

Elle releva un regard interrogatif sur la blonde et lança en tirant sur le badge.

« D'où ça vient ? »

Et sur cette question, Buffy laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

« C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? »

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration pour se reprendre et baissa les yeux.

« Ecoute, je ne comprends pas plus que toi ce qu'il se passe. Quand je t'ai vue, je t'ai suivie pour te rattraper mais t'as rien voulu savoir. Tu es allée dans cet hôtel, tu as mis ces vêtements et on s'est battues. »

Elle releva son regard dans celui de Faith.

« Tu n'étais pas du tout pareille… »

Un léger sourire narquois s'esquissa sur son visage.

« Ah oui, et y'a ton Jeff qui m'a menacée ; il n'était pas du tout content que j'essaye de t'arrêter… »

Puis elle reprit un air sérieux avant de poursuivre.

« Je sais pas pourquoi, mais tu voulais tuer cet homme, ce Miller. Alors, je t'ai assommée et je t'ai ramenée ici… C'est tout ce que sais Faith… »

Et encore une fois, cette fille faisait de nouveau allusion à une tentative de meurtre dont elle en était l'origine.

« Wow... wow... (D'un signe de la main)... Stop... C'est carrément hallucinant ce que tu me racontes... Alors tu sais quoi... »

Son regard partit un instant vers la porte. Elle s'humecta les lèvres dans sa réflexion et finit par rétorquer.

« Je vais retourner à mon hôtel, voir Jeff... lui demander des explications et je reviens te voir. Ca te va ? »

Tous les sens de Buffy lui hurlaient de ne pas la laisser partir, pas encore, pas maintenant... Mais elle ne savait plus que faire, que dire pour la retenir...

« Je... je veux pas que tu t'en ailles... Mais... tu es libre Faith... Je ne peux pas te retenir si tu veux pas... »

Un sourire contrit s'afficha sur son visage à la pensée de ce qu'elle avait fait juste avant.

« Enfin... Maintenant que tu n'es plus attachée, tu es libre... »

Elle la fixa de son regard émeraude pour maintenir un lien autant qu'elle le pouvait.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti... Et... et si tu reviens comme tu le dis... je te le prouverai... »

Et ce regard dérouta Faith plus que nécessaire. Elle fronça les sourcils comme si cette image devant elle lui était familière ou une réminiscence ressurgissant, mais qu'elle ne pouvait définir, comme ces flashs qui lui venaient de temps à autres et qui n'avaient aucun sens pour elle.

Elle passa d'un geste nerveux sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière et recula d'un pas.

« Ok... Alors on va faire comme ça... »

Elle arriva enfin vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Je sais pas pourquoi je devrais te croire, mais y un truc qui me pousse à le faire... Alors, j'espère que tu te fous pas de ma gueule... Buffy... »

Buffy sentait sa déroute prendre le dessus à la vue de cette porte ouverte. Mais tout d'un coup, une idée surgit dans son esprit.

« Faith ! Attends ! Attends juste une minute… Je peux, je peux te montrer quelque chose… Attends juste une minute. »

La jeune brune se retourna alors qu'elle commençait à franchir le pas de la porte.  
La main encore sur la poignée, elle lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Quoi ? »

Buffy se dirigea alors prestement vers son propre sac, en sortit son portable et numérota rapidement.

* * *

« Willow ? C'est moi, il faut que tu me rejoignes là, tout de suite. »

A l'autre bout du fil, Willow se remettait doucement de leur combat à peine achevé à Los Angeles et s'agaça de ce nouvel appel inapproprié.

_# Buffy, c'est gentil de prendre des nouvelles… Mais là, tu vois, je suis en train de soigner toutes les tueuses qui ont été blessées… Tu te souviens, ce combat où tu n'as pas voulu aller ?_

Buffy prit ces paroles en plein cœur, elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas fait son devoir, mais elle s'était sentie incapable de poursuivre de la sorte… Et à cet instant, elle était presque à bout de forces. Ses yeux se mouillèrent légèrement avant que sa voix basse et désespérée ne résonne.

**« **Je sais Willow… Je suis désolée… Mais…Tu es la seule à pouvoir lui montrer… Je t'en prie, viens… Je sais plus quoi faire… »

Willow ne comprenait pas le moins du monde les mots de Buffy mais s'était tendue immédiatement au son de sa voix.

_# D'accord Buffy, dis-moi où tu es, on arrive._

« Non, ça prendra trop de temps… Il faut que tu fasses une apparition… Je dois lui montrer… »

_# J'ai dépensé pas mal d'énergie mais je dois pouvoir y arriver… Il faut que je te localise avant… Tu es toujours à New York ?_

« Oui, dans un hôtel du quartier du New York Stock Exchange. »

Après quelques secondes, Buffy entendit de nouveau Willow.

_# Ok, c'est bon, je te sens…_

Puis elle perçut sa voix devenir plus inquiète.

# Mais… mais Buffy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je… je sens…J'arrive !

Et à peine une seconde plus tard, Willow apparut devant Buffy, l'expression anxieuse et agitée.

« Buffy… J'ai… j'ai senti deux essences… C'est pas possible… »

La présence de Willow même par projection, rassura immédiatement Buffy ; elle n'était plus seule...

« Re… retourne-toi Willow… »

Cette dernière fit ce que Buffy lui demandait pour se figer aussitôt net sur place. Son air ébahi reflétait son état et sa voix se brisa.

« Faith... Faith ? Mais…mais tu es morte ! »

Et l'expression de cette dernière, le fut tout autant.

Lentement elle lâcha la poignée de la porte et glissa sa main dans sa chevelure.

« Putain... C'est quoi ce délire encore. »

Un sourire nerveux reflétait sa totale confusion et sa tête qui bougeait doucement en signe de dénégation, confirmait son incapacité à croire une telle chose réelle.

Son regard confus partit sur Buffy puis sur cette fille rousse qui venait d'arriver comme par magie devant elle.

Sa voix se fit de nouveau entendre dans un murmure.

« Je rêve là, j'hallucine... »

Et le plus incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, était que cette fille semblait aussi la connaître.

Elle ferma alors les yeux, comme prise d'hallucinations.

« Ok... »

Mais elle les ouvrit de nouveau sur les deux filles, l'une inquiète de sa réaction, l'autre aussi ébahie qu'elle pouvait l'être en ce moment.

« On est où là, dans la quatrième dimension ? »

Buffy lui répondit d'une voix douce et rassurante.

« Non, on est dans mon monde là… et dans le tien aussi… C'est ce que je veux te montrer si tu es toujours d'accord… »

Willow qui n'avait dit mot jusqu'alors, se retourna vers Buffy puis vers Faith avant de revenir sur Buffy.

« Buffy, je… je te promets que je l'avais plus sentie jusqu'alors… Je… je comprends plus rien… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Buffy posa alors son regard sur cette dernière et s'approcha doucement, l'expression plus calme.

« Je ne sais pas Willow, mais je te promets que je trouverai…»

Puis elle désigna d'un signe de tête la deuxième tueuse.

« Faith ne se souvient de rien… Et… et elle a un comportement un peu étrange… Mais je trouverai Willow, je trouverai »

Comme en manque de soutien, de chaleur, elle se retint de lui toucher le bras, sachant que seul le vide lui répondrait et que cela risquerait de faire encore plus paniquer Faith.

« Merci Willow, merci d'être venue… Tu peux y aller maintenant… Je vais m'occuper d'elle… »

Willow la fixa, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser.

« Tu es… tu es sûre ? Je peux rester encore un peu ou… ou vous ramener avec moi. »

« Non, tu es affaiblie… Je te promets de t'appeler dès que possible… »

Elle fixa alors son regard plein d'espoir sur Faith qui restait immobile près de la porte.

« Et si Faith le veut bien, on vous rejoindra à Cleveland… »

Willow baissa la tête quelques secondes pour murmurer.

« D'accord Buffy… C'est toi qui vois… Je t'ai toujours fait confiance… »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil stupéfait vers Faith puis s'évapora.  
Aussitôt après, Buffy s'avança vers Faith sans la quitter de son regard perçant.

« Alors, tu veux bien me suivre maintenant ? »

Faith regarda disparaître la rousse aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.  
Son regard à présent rivé sur le vide, elle murmura alors que ses pensées se tournaient de nouveau sur tout ce qui venait de se passer depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'hôtel.

**« **Je sais plus trop ce que tu voulais me prouver, mais... »

Elle finit par tourner ses yeux sombres sur Buffy.

« Je crois que t'as fini par me convaincre qu'il y a un truc qui tourne pas rond... Et je veux savoir qui m'a fait quoi et pourquoi... »

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre pour la refermer et d'un geste de la main, entreprit d'enlever ses talons qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol.

« C'est pas moi ça. T'as un jeans et des chaussures à me filer ? »

Sur ce geste, Buffy sentit un soulagement immense remplir tout son être. Elle croisa ses bras, pencha légèrement la tête et un petit sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Regarde dans le sac à côté de l'armoire. Tu devrais trouver des affaires... mais je te préviens, y'a beaucoup de couleurs pastel... »

Faith lui jeta un regard furtif sur son haut rose pastel alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le sac posé sur la chaise.

« Ouais, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis pas étonnée... »

Elle fouilla un instant, en sortit un jean, un débardeur blanc et referma le sac après avoir trouvé une paire de chaussures à talon plat. Elle regarda la pointure et satisfaite de sa trouvaille commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

« Si tout ce que tu viens de me dire est vrai, et ça je peux pas nier les fringues que je portais... Ca veut dire que Jeff est dans le coup ? Ca veut dire que je peux pas retourner à l'hôtel récupérer mes papiers et mes fringues ? »

Comme dans le vestiaire de l'hôtel, Buffy sentit ses joues rosir à la vue de Faith qui se déshabillait sans aucune gêne devant elle. Elle se retourna aussitôt, essayant de reprendre le fil de la question posée.

« Oui... euh non ! Enfin, oui pour Jeff et non, il vaut mieux pas que tu retournes à l'hôtel. »

Et là devant cette réponse sans équivoque, Faith sentit une colère froide la prendre. Elle était encore dans l'ignorance totale de ce qui se passait et où était la part de vérité, mais si _son petit ami_ s'était servi vraiment d'elle pour d'obscurs desseins, depuis combien de temps et pourquoi la manipulait-t-il ? Et pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu venir ?

* * *

Elle regardait à présent sur le lit _l'uniforme_ qu'elle avait porté et le badge qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Le nom de l'hôtel Tribeca Grand Hotel y était inscrit en lettres dorées. Hôtel dont elle ignorait totalement son existence. Pourquoi s'y trouvait-elle ? Pour tuer ce Miller ? Qui était ce type ? L'avait-on droguée pour la manipuler ? Et pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle de rien ?

Le regard toujours sur son badge, sa voix s'éleva doucement plongée dans ses dernières pensées.

« La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'être sortie de ce magasin de fringues en cuir, d'avoir pris mon portable qui sonnait et puis... plus rien... jusqu'à maintenant. »

Elle leva la tête et son regard se posa alors sur Buffy qui lui tournait le dos.

« Et toi ? Si t'es pas d'ici, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à New York ? »

« J'ai déjà répondu à cette question… »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête, la distinguant en coin.

« Je voulais avoir des explications sur ta mort… Et je voulais voir ta tombe… »

Faith finit par jeter le badge sur le lit et termina de s'habiller.

« Ok... Désolée. Mais avec tout ça, j'ai pas dû tout saisir. »

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et entreprit de se chausser.

« Et... Suis censée être morte comment et depuis quand ? »

Sur ces excuses, Buffy se rendit compte de son propre ton qui était devenu plus sec, plus direct. Mais elle constatait aussi l'évolution de Faith qui ne s'était pas brusquée sur sa première réplique. Elle se retourna totalement vers cette dernière et se reprit.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée... »

Elle s'avança doucement et s'accroupit pour capter son regard.

« Ecoute, moi aussi je suis un peu perdue là... Je te croyais morte et... et tu es là... On s'est battues, j'ai essayé de te résonner, de te parler et tu t'en souviens même plus… Mais, je t'ai promis de tout te dire alors je le ferai… »

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de poursuivre.

« Quant à ta mort… »

Prise dans des flashs de ses souvenirs, ses yeux se baissèrent un instant sur le sol avant que sa main ne vienne se poser sur une des cuisses de Faith.

« Je sais pas vraiment comment… et c'est pour ça que j'étais ici… Il y a dix ans, le conseil m'a dit qu'ils t'avaient tuée car tu essayais de t'enfuir. C'est tout ce que je sais, Faith. »

Sur ces nouvelles réponses qui ne l'amenaient pas à grand chose à vrai dire, elle lui lança un léger sourire nerveux.

« Ouais... »

Le regard à présent rivé sur cette main posée, elle perçut une légère chaleur émaner de sa paume à travers son jean et sentit ces picotements dans sa nuque se faire plus prononcer.  
Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, quelque peu déroutée par cette sensation inconnue.

« De toute façon quoi que tu me répondes, je pigerai que dalle pour l'instant. »

Elle tenta un léger sourire qui se voulut un rien moqueur.

« C'est con parce que t'as l'air d'avoir toutes les réponses à mes questions, mais j'ai

pas la clé qui ouvre... »

Elle tapa sa tempe avec son index.

« Le disque dur... »

Buffy ne pouvait qu'être attendrie par ses gestes et par ses mots. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage avant qu'elle ne réplique.

« Elle m'aurait été aussi bien utile cette clé… »

Puis elle se releva doucement, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Je t'expliquerai au fur et à mesure mais avant tout, je veux te montrer qui tu es… Et pour ça, on doit aller à Cleveland. »

La brune leva un sourcil étonné et se leva à son tour. Elle glissa les mains dans les poches arrière du jean et rétorqua à son tour.

« L'Ohio rien que ça ! Et y a quoi là-bas ? Parce que j'ai jamais mis les pieds dans cet Etat... D'ailleurs le seul que je connaisse, c'est celui de détroit. »

Et une nouvelle pensée lui vint alors en tête.

« Ca veut dire aussi que mon appart, mon boulot... Je dois tout laisser tomber aussi ? »

Buffy secoua doucement la tête, sans quitter son léger sourire.

« Détroit, c'est pas un Etat, Faith… Et tu connais aussi la Californie et le Massachusetts ; c'est à Boston que tu as vécu avant qu'on se connaisse... »

Elle baissa les yeux quelques instants avant de poursuivre et reprit un air plus sérieux, empreint de peine et de nostalgie.

« Si j'avais pu, c'est à Sunnydale que je t'aurais amenée, mais y'a plus rien là-bas... Tout a été détruit…On s'est regroupés à Cleveland… La nouvelle bouche de l'Enfer… Et Giles y a monté l'école des Tueuses… »

Devant l'air à nouveau ahuri de Faith, Buffy laisser échapper un petit rire et se repoussa une mèche de cheveux, quelque peu gênée.

« Ok… Dans le genre rassurante, je suis une professionnelle... Le plus simple, pour que tu me croies, c'est que tu le vois toi-même… Et, pour ton appart et ton boulot, c'est pas à moi de te dire quoi faire, tu décideras plus tard… »

Elle commença à récupérer ses quelques affaires dans la chambre pour les ranger puis se tourna vers Faith.

« Ca te va ? »

La brune échappa un petit rire ironique sur cette dernière réplique et partit un instant regarder par la fenêtre.

Si cela lui allait ? Bien sûr que non rien n'allait ! En quelques heures à peine, sa vie venait d'être chamboulée. Tout ce qu'elle croyait être sa vie n'était peut-être que mensonge et leurre. Où était la part de vérité dans tout cela ? Et surtout en fin de compte qui était-elle vraiment ? Cette fille la connaissait mieux qu'elle se connaissait elle-même finalement.

* * *

Elle regarda la rue s'éclairer par les lampadaires alors que le soir tombait doucement sur New York. Finalement, elle n'aura pas vu grand chose de la ville.

Sur cette vision de Faith, sa position, son regard dans le vide, Buffy ressentit tout le trouble et les questions sans réponse qui devaient l'assaillir en cet instant.

Elle-même était toujours perturbée mais ressentait aussi ce paradoxe de force et de calme en la sachant près d'elle. Incapable de rester en retrait, elle se rapprocha sans bruit et posa doucement sa main sur le bras de Faith avant de l'inviter d'une voix basse et posée.

« J'appelle un taxi pour qu'il nous amène à l'aéroport ? »

Faith laissa doucement tomber le rideau qu'elle tenait et ses yeux partirent un instant sur cette main qui venait subitement de lui donner une drôle de sensation, avant de les remonter sur ce visage à proximité d'elle.

Elle ne sut dire si cela venait du soudain calme environnant qui les entourait ou de sa résolution qui l'avait calmée, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'elle se trouvait dans cette chambre malgré elle, son regard s'arrêta plus que nécessaire sur cette jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Cette fille qui se disait la connaître lui faisait ressentir des sensations certes indéfinissables, mais un rien familier, comme des impressions déjà vécues. Et cela commençait à la troubler. C'était comme ces flashs, aussi furtifs soient-ils, qui venaient s'interposer dans son esprit et où elle avait l'impression de se voir de manière différente.

Et là, pourquoi ce simple toucher venait-il de l'électriser tel une mini décharge lui parcourant l'échine ? Pourquoi semblait-elle sentir la présence de cette fille à un degré tel, qu'elle était presque capable de dire à combien de centimètres elle se trouvait ?

Quel lien l'unissait à elle ? Aurait-elle des réponses en la suivant ?

Et en parlant de suivre, sa question s'insinua dans son esprit, chassant ses pensées troublantes.

« L'aéroport ? T'oublie que j'ai aucun papier sur moi, à moins de retourner à l'hôtel les récupérer... »

Et Buffy réagit aussitôt.

« Non ! »

Elle ramena sa main à son front pour se reprendre.

« Enfin… tu peux si tu veux… mais vaut mieux pas… voilà… »

Elle croisa les bras et fit quelque pas en pensant tout haut.

« Ou alors, je peux y aller moi… Non… Il a déjà dû rameuter plein de monde et j'aurais dû mal à faire dans la discrétion… et il faut que j'en sache plus avant de les rencontrer… »

Elle poursuivit son monologue pendant quelques secondes puis s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Faith.

« Je sais… Willow ! Je suis sûre qu'elle pourra te faire passer sans tes papiers. Je l'appelle ! »

Elle se saisit de son portable pour composer de nouveau le numéro de la sorcière et enchaîna dès que celle-ci eut décroché.

« Willow ? D'où tu es, tu peux faire passer Faith à l'aéroport sans qu'on lui demande sa carte d'identité ? »

_# Euh… Oui, je peux faire un sort sans être à côté de vous…_

« Parfait, je te rappelle dès qu'on est à l'aéroport ! »

Elle raccrocha sans attendre et adressa un sourire vainqueur à l'intention de Faith.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller. »

Faith venait de suivre son monologue et sa courte conversation sans trop en comprendre la teneur. Elle fronça même les sourcils en comprenant finalement qu'elles se rendaient malgré tout à l'aéroport.

Cependant, elle ne préféra pas s'y attarder, ne cherchant plus pour l'instant à comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Les mains à présent enfouies dans les poches arrière du jean, elle fit un léger mouvement des épaules tout en rétorquant...

« J'te suis... »

Et murmura plus à elle-même en la suivant, quand elle la vit prendre son sac et ouvrir la porte.

« Et je veux bien me faire nonne si j'arrive à passer... C'est du délire... »

Buffy capta ce murmure mais laissa Faith passer devant elle avant de répondre d'une voix malicieuse tout en fermant la porte.

« C'est la mère supérieure qui va être surprise… »

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et rajouta avec un clin d'œil.

« Deux tueuses au couvent…Hum…Ca va les changer… »

« Tueuses ? »

Elle s'arrêta subitement alors que Buffy passait à ses côtés pour s'éloigner vers les escaliers.  
Elle finit par la rattraper d'un pas pressé et son regard interrogatif se posa sur elle, tandis qu'elles descendaient à présent les marches.

« Attends là ! Tu veux dire quoi par tueuses ? »

Buffy se figea sur cette question et pesta intérieurement d'avoir une fois encore parlé trop vite… D'une part Faith ne se souvenait pas de ses missions et d'autre part, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui annoncer comme ça qu'elle était une tueuse de vampires ! Elle afficha un léger sourire contrit et répliqua avec la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Euh oui…les tueuses… c'est comme ça qu'on nous appelle au boulot… enfin… qu'on nous appelait… Tu vois, impliquées… sportives... professionnelles… voulant toujours gagner… des tueuses quoi… »

Elle finit de descendre les marches et rajouta rapidement.

« Tu m'attends deux minutes, il faut juste que j'aille récupérer ma caution. »

Faith hocha la tête sans pour autant être convaincue de l'explication donnée. Buffy s'était vite emballée et son babillage reflétait une réelle nervosité.

Elle fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils en la regardant s'éloigner. Ce comportement lui semblait aussi familier sans comprendre bien sûr pourquoi elle pensait ça.

* * *

Elle finit par sortir de l'hôtel et partit s'appuyer contre le mur du bâtiment. Le dos collé et le pied posé au mur, elle sortit son portable de sa poche et se rendit compte que ce dernier était déchargé.

Jeff n'avait dorénavant aucun moyen de la joindre. En était-il mieux ainsi ?

Elle avait encore du mal à imaginer qu'il s'était joué d'elle... Après toutes ces années à vivre quasiment ensemble, elle avait cru le connaître...

Mais il y avait beaucoup trop de mystère autour d'elle et l'envie de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire se faisait de plus ne plus ressentir.

* * *

Jeff claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel en proie à la colère et à la haine.

Jamais, depuis qu'il suivait Faith de près, aucun grain de sable n'avait enraillé la machine pourtant si bien huilée. Et là, cette blonde venait de tout faire ''capoter'' en un rien de temps.

Ce qui le crispa d'autant plus, c'était qu'il venait de se faire ''corriger'' par une femme avec une facilité déconcertante. Et à sa fureur, se mélangeait des interrogations. Qui était cette fille ?

Il resta un moment à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, ne sachant dès lors qu'elle décision prendre. Il avait tenté une nouvelle fois d'appeler Faith sur son portable mais seule la voix du répondeur lui avait répondu.

Tôt au tard, il savait qu'il devait rendre compte sur la finalité de la mission.

Une certaine appréhension l'envahit soudain à la pensée de leur expliquer que leur meilleur ''spécimen'' venait de se volatiliser et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de savoir où elle était.

« Fait chier ! »

Il finit par s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce et son regard se posa sur le téléphone. Les mâchoires crispées, il s'avança et d'un geste irrité prit le combiné avant de numéroter.  
Il attendit un instant et son coeur s'emballa légèrement lorsque la voix de Lincoln se fit entendre.

« C'est Evans... On a un problème.»

* * *

**Hôtel The Mirror...**

A la réception, Buffy s'impatientait de la lenteur du réceptionniste, elle tapotait nerveusement ses doigts sur le comptoir et jetait de nombreux coups d'œil vers l'extérieur. Ne plus avoir Faith dans sa ligne de vue la rendait fébrile et elle commençait presque à s'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles. Une fois sa note réglée et sa caution récupérée, elle se hâta vers la porte en marmonnant un au revoir avant de l'ouvrir d'un geste vif pour chercher Faith du regard.

Sa respiration se calma aussitôt quand elle la vit là, appuyée nonchalamment contre le mur. certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et se dirigea vers elle avec un petit sourire nerveux.

« Pas besoin d'appeler un taxi, le réceptionniste m'a dit qu'il y avait une station un peu plus loin. »

Elle commença à avancer et se retourna.

« Tu viens ? »

Faith répondit d'un simple hochement et lui emboîta le pas...


	6. Chapter 6

L'expression encore déconcertée, Faith s'installa sur le siège côté hublot sans pour autant cesser de regarder les alentours, comme si elle s'attendait d'une seconde à l'autre voir apparaître un agent de la sécurité pour l'interpeler et la faire descendre de l'avion.

Tout s'était passé comme Buffy l'avait prédit dans l'aéroport. Cette dernière avait acheté deux billets d'avion sans que personne ne lui demande de décliner son identité et aucun agent de la sécurité ne s'était approché d'elle pour un quelconque contrôle. Et en y repensant, elle se demanda dès lors quels autres genres de surprise pouvaient bien l'attendre là où Buffy l'emmenait.

Elle la vit s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui lança un sourire quelque peu nerveux quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

**«** Waouh... Si je m'étais attendue à ça... Ca peut être pratique ce genre de chose pour éviter de payer à la caisse... Faudrait que je demande à ta copine de m'apprendre ce tour... »

Son regard partit un instant sur les passagers qui passaient dans l'étroit couloir à la recherche de leur place puis s'égara sur les lumières qui éclairaient la piste à travers le hublot.

Une foule de questions virevoltaient dans son esprit, mais elle était dans l'incapacité de savoir par où commencer. La fatigue et la pression ne l'aidaient guère non plus à y voir clair.

Peut-être valait-il mieux commencer simplement, du moins connaître un peu mieux cette fille qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui lui avait débité des choses d'elle qui lui était encore totalement obscures.

**«** Alors ? »

Elle finit par tourner son visage vers elle et d'un mouvement du menton, la questionna...

**«** Buffy comment ? »

**«**Summers…»

Buffy avait répondu de manière presque automatique, le regard face à elle, un voile de crainte au fond des yeux. Et pourtant, jusqu'ici tout s'était très bien déroulé. Elles n'avaient pas eu à attendre longtemps pour un vol, l'intervention de Willow avait été une parfaite réussite, Faith était à ses côtés, avait accepté de la suivre. Mais, comme à l'aller, sans pouvoir le maîtriser, Buffy était tout sauf rassurée en cet instant. Cet instant où l'avion n'avait pas encore décollé, où des tas d'éventualités se pressaient dans son esprit.

Elle se positionna dans son siège, resserra et attacha sa ceinture avant même que le personnel de bord ne le demande. Elle souffla lentement puis se tourna vers Faith avec un sourire nerveux.

« Ca va ? »

**«** J'te mentirais si je te disais que ça roule. Tu vois... »

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire dans un signe de la main.

**«** C'est pas tous les jours que je me fais _kidnapper_, que je vois une fille apparaître et disparaître devant moi en un seule claquement de doigts et de passer incognito dans un aéroport... »

Et elle continua dans sa lancée...

**«** Et toi... A part t'amuser à attacher des inconnues dans ton pieu, tu fais quoi de beau dans la vie ? Non parce que si on est sensées se connaître, que j'ai au moins un minimum d'info te concernant... »

Buffy la regarda fixement et finit par hocher la tête.

« D'accord, je te fais le résumé bref. J'ai 29 ans, je vis à Cleveland, j'ai une sœur qui finit bientôt ses études, ma mère est morte, mon père quasiment inexistant, ma vie privée est un fiasco, j'avais un « super boulot » d'assistante de direction que je viens de quitter car mon patron confondait assistante et pâtisserie en libre service, ma meilleure amie est une sorcière, presque personne ne sait vraiment ce que je vis, je viens de retrouver une personne que je croyais morte et… je déteste le décollage en avion.

Buffy venait de dire cette longue tirade d'un souffle, l'accompagnant de gestes de mains et d'expressions tantôt ironiques tantôt plus sérieuses. Sur ses deniers mots, sentant son angoisse revenir, elle ne put s'empêcher de se tortiller sur son siège et de lancer d'une voix plus sèche.

« Des commentaires ? »

Mais au son de sa voix, elle se reprit aussitôt pour rajouter plus doucement avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Et... je suis souvent agressive quand je suis perturbée... »

Faith finit d'écouter sa longue tirade dite d'un trait et leva un sourcil à son léger changement d'humeur.

Cette fille l'intriguait au fil des minutes qui passaient. D'extérieur elle donnait un aspect fragile et peu sûre d'elle, mais Faith restait persuadée que ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'une façade. Elle sentait une force intérieure émaner de cette jeune femme. Comment elle le savait ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle le ressentait au fond d'elle.

Elle lui renvoya son sourire, dévoilant légèrement ses fossettes aux joues.

**«** Ouais je sais ce que c'est... J'aime pas les métros souterrains. Le truc tu vois... »

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un signe de la main.

**«** C'est qu'il faut que tu penses à autre chose... Un truc agréable qui te déstresse... Je sais pas... Tu dis que ta vie privée est un fiasco, mais j'ai du mal à croire ça... »

Son sourire s'élargit considérablement. Elle savait dès lors que si elle arrivait à lui faire penser à autre chose qu'au décollage, son inquiétude diminuerait sûrement.

**«** Suis sûre qu'il y a plein d'hommes qui te courent après. C'est vrai ! Y a qu'à te voir... Tu pourrais poser pour des magazines de mode... »

Buffy sentit ses joues légèrement rosir sur ce compliment dissimulé, elle baissa un instant les yeux avant les relever sur Faith.

« Moi et les hommes... c'est compliqué Faith... J'ai toujours tendance à choisir celui qu'il ne faut pas...Tu vois ? »

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes de silence puis son expression se fit plus concernée, plus attentive.

« Et toi... Dis-moi... Je sais que c'est pas évident là... Y'a tout ça qui arrive... Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais... ce que tu as fait... ce dont tu te souviens de ton passé...avant Jeff... »

« Et bien je vais faire aussi court que toi je pense, puisqu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire... »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire ironique.

« Contrairement à toi j'ai pas d'amie sorcière qui s'envole sur son balai... Je suis de Détroit, j'ai perdu mes parents dans un accident de voiture y a environ cinq ans à la même époque où j'ai rencontré Jeff... Et je donne des cours de sport de combat à l'université de Wayne State... Tu vois y a pas de quoi casser des briques... Une ordinaire citoyenne américaine comme tant d'autres... »

L'expression de Buffy se fit plus intriguée avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

« Mais... Tu te souviens de tout ? Enfin, je veux dire... Ton enfance, ta vie avant Jeff... Tu as des souvenirs de tout ça ? »

Le regard de la brune se fit plus surpris face à cette question.

**«**Tu veux que je te donne le nom de mes profs que j'ai eu en seconde ? Le nom de mon chien qu'on m'avait offert pour mes 10 ans ? »

Elle secoua légèrement la tête dans un sourire nerveux, consciente subitement que ses souvenirs n'étaient peut-être pas si réels que ça. Mais comment ne pouvait-elle ne pas y croire ? C'était sa vie, des évènements gravés dans sa mémoire, donc forcément vécus !

Elle finit par poser sa tête au dossier et ferma les yeux dans un soupir excédé, envahie de nouveau par la déroute, tandis que l'avion commençait doucement à prendre de l'élan.  
Pourtant, elle les rouvrit presque aussitôt, à la pensée de certaines paroles dites par Buffy plus tôt.

Elle tourna son visage vers elle et rencontra son regard émeraude. Et c'est d'une voix plus basse, pour ne pas se faire entendre, qu'elle demanda.

**«**Si c'est vrai tout ce que tu m'as dit... Comment je suis censée être morte ? »

Buffy laissa se dessiner un léger sourire nerveux sur cette question renouvelée mais ne dévia pas son regard du sien.

« Je sais pas Faith... mais je t'aiderai à tout comprendre, je te le promets... »

Elle allait poursuivre quand elle sentit les moteurs de l'avion s'emballer. Elle se replaça aussitôt dans son siège et agrippa les accoudoirs.

« Enfin... Un peu plus tard... »

« Votre ceinture mademoiselle... »

Faith tourna son regard vers l'hôtesse de l'air qui venait de s'arrêter et lui lança un petit sourire d'excuse avant de boucler sa ceinture.

Elle la regarda partir puis s'arrêta sur le visage crispé de sa voisine.

**«** Hey... »

Elle posa alors sa main sur la sienne qui serrait fortement l'accoudoir et se pencha légèrement vers elle pour lui murmurer d'une voix calme :

**«** Respire profondément Buffy. Tu fermes les yeux et comme je te disais, pense à quelque chose de super agréable... Tout va bien se passer. »

Sur ce rapprochement et le contact de sa main sur la sienne, Buffy sentit comme un souffle chaud la réchauffer. Un frisson la traversa de tout son long, lui faisant fermer les yeux quelques instants et desserrer sa prise sur les accoudoirs… Elle les rouvrit sur ce visage qui la scrutait d'une manière aussi attentive que concernée et laissa un petit sourire se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres avant de rajouter d'une voix basse.

« C'est bien la première fois que tu me calmes… Tu veux bien continuer à me parler ? »

Un de ses sourcils se leva légèrement alors que l'expression du visage de Faith se faisait plus perplexe. Cependant, devant le sourire quelque peu badin affiché sur les lèvres de Buffy, le sien s'étira de la même manière.

**«**Ah oui ? »

L'accélération de l'avion se faisait de plus ne plus rapide et Faith sentit bientôt elle-même l'engin quitter le sol de par le léger enclin qu'il prenait.

Néanmoins, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle dévia son attention.

Sa main serra davantage celle de Buffy alors que l'avion prenait lentement de l'altitude.

**«** Pourquoi, d'habitude j'étais du genre à te taper sur les nerfs ? »

Son sourire se fit plus prononcé et elle reprit mi moqueuse mi taquine dans un geste du menton.

**«** C'est vrai que je peux être une vraie chieuse quand je veux... Mais je suis sûre que tu l'étais tout autant, non ? »

Buffy était restée totalement captivée par les expressions de Faith, le ton de sa voix, son regard, cette sensation qui naissait de sa main pour parcourir tout son corps. Sur cette dernière question, elle laissa échapper un léger rire avant d'afficher une petite moue boudeuse.

**«**Non… pas moi… »

Faith ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant cette expression qu'elle voyait pour la première fois s'afficher sur les traits de la blonde et qui lui fit aussitôt penser qu'elle avait fait mouche dans sa perspicacité.

**« **Ouais, je vais te croire... »

Les cliquetis des ceintures qui se détachent se firent bientôt entendre et Faith ôta sa main de celle de Buffy pour se libérer à son tour.

**«** Alors ? Je te tapais sur les nerfs ? »

Curieuse en fin de compte de savoir quel genre de relations elles entretenaient, car si elle sentait effectivement quelque chose d'indéfinissable la relier à cette jeune femme, Buffy se trouvait être sa seule source d'information sur ce passé obscur qu'elle espérait, tout autant qu'elle redoutait de connaître.

Au bruit des cliquetis et à la main de Faith qui la quittait, Buffy prit soudainement conscience que l'avion avait à présent décollé. Soulagée, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et esquissa un léger sourire avant de détacher sa propre ceinture. Son esprit s'égara quelques secondes sur cette sensation qu'elle venait de ressentir, cette main sur la sienne, ce frisson qui l'avait parcourue. Mais elle se reprit au passage d'une hôtesse pour se remémorer la question de Faith.

« Oui…enfin… oui… »

Elle la regarda d'un air plus coupable avant de rajouter.

« Mais je t'ai pas facilité la vie non plus… »

Faith leva un sourcil perplexe devant son expression soudaine qui semblait laisser transparaître de la culpabilité ou autre émotion similaire. Sa question au premier abord taquine avait apparemment réveillé des souvenirs loin d'être heureux. Et sa curiosité s'en trouva accrue.

Des bribes de leur conversation au motel lui revinrent alors en mémoire et ses traits se firent un peu plus sérieux bien que sa voix restât calme et légèrement timbrée.

**«**Tu as dit des choses tout à l'heure qui me font penser que c'était pas le grand amour entre nous deux... »

Mais devant la proximité avec les autres voyageurs, elle ne pouvait se permettre de mettre en avant les mots qui lui brulaient pourtant les lèvres. Elle se pencha alors un peu plus vers sa voisine pour ne se faire entendre que d'elle, mais capta par la même occasion son parfum qui la perturba l'espace d'un instant. Comme si au tréfonds d'elle, cette senteur réveillait en elle des sensations familières.

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant en secouant légèrement la tête pour les chasser rapidement de son esprit puis les rouvrit sur ce visage qui à présent, faisait partie intégrante de son existence.

**«**Alors dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? »

Buffy se mordit la lèvre sur cette question qu'elle s'était maintes fois posée sans jamais réussir à lui donner une réponse. Elle releva ses yeux dans ceux de Faith et murmura d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Je sais pas Faith… T'es un peu tout à la fois… »

Cette dernière la fixa en silence, semblant chercher dans ces prunelles vertes une réponse autre que celle qu'elle venait d'entendre.

**« **Tout à la fois... Ca c'est sûr que ça va m'aider... »

Elle finit par se redresser dans un léger soupir frustrée, cala sa tête contre le dossier de son siège et ferma les yeux.

Elle se sentait soudainement lasse de cette journée sans fin, de ses réponses en demi-teintes

Buffy comprenait la réaction de Faith mais elle n'avait pas su quoi dire d'autre. Ses mots lui semblaient les plus proches de la réalité même si elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir leur signification. Comme en réponse, elle laissa échapper elle-aussi un léger soupir avant de se repositionner dans son siège. Elle garda un instant les yeux ouverts, fixes, avant de sentir une fatigue soudaine la saisir, renforcée par cet instant et toutes les émotions ressenties.

Elle bascula légèrement sa tête vers Faith avant de reprendre d'une voix basse et douce.

**«**Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Faith… »

Puis elle poursuivit sans attendre de réponse.

**« **On devrait essayer de se reposer un peu, là. La journée a été longue et tous les autres nous sauteront dessus dès notre arrivée… »

Les autres. D'autres inconnus qui devaient aussi la connaître et qui auraient sans aucun doute cette même expression d'incompréhension sur leur visage qu'elle avait lue sur le visage de cette Willow.

Mais pour l'heure, elle voulait faire un break dans son esprit. Ne plus penser, ne plus se projeter dans ce qui allait se passer quand l'avion atterrirait, parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien deviner. Tout ceci était trop irréel, trop invraisemblable pour y trouver du rationnel.  
Un léger sourire se dessina néanmoins au coin de sa lèvre aux premiers mots de Buffy et elle tourna la tête vers elle.

**«** Alors c'est déjà pas mal... »

Comme en écho, Buffy lui rendit son sourire et murmura alors que son regard brillant disparaissait lentement derrière ses paupières.

« Oui... C'est déjà pas mal... »

Faith la regarda doucement s'endormir et perçut ses traits se détendre peu à peu. Le vol n'allait durer qu'une heure et demi tout au plus, mais le léger balancement de l'engin et sans nul doute la pression de cette journée qui retombait, avaient eu raison de la jeune blonde.

Loin de ce regard vert qui n'avait cessé de la regarder en de diverses expressions, mais principalement celle qui signifiait encore son effarement de la voir, telle une revenante sortie outre-tombe, Faith en profita pour errer ses yeux sur elle en toute aisance.

Buffy semblait avoir son âge. Elle pouvait distinguer d'infimes cicatrices ça et là sur son visage dont elle trouva les traits fins et bien dessinés. Une beauté rare qu'elle ne pouvait nier.

Son regard descendit et se porta alors sur deux petites marques rosées et circulaires à l'orée de son cou et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement devant cette étrangeté apparente.

Elle approcha son visage pour mieux les distinguer et s'apprêtait même à les frôler de ses doigts, mais elle interrompit son geste. Une nouvelle fois, elle perçut son parfum l'embaumer qui accentua ces étranges sensations de picotement qu'elle ressentait depuis que Buffy avait fait interruption dans sa vie.

Encore une énigme de plus à mettre sur la longue liste de ses interrogations. Et ce qui paraissait le plus déroutant, c'est que ce n'était en rien désagréable. Bien au contraire. Une espèce de douce chaleur répandue dans tout son être. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait senti cela. Buffy le sentait aussi, lui avait-elle dit. En avait-il été de même de par son passé ?

Elle tourna machinalement la bague à son pouce alors que son regard continuait son introspection pour s'arrêter cette fois-ci sur ses mains qu'elle avait croisées sur son ventre.

Aucun bijou d'apparence, d'alliance ou autre lui signifiant son appartenance à quelqu'un.

Buffy lui avait plus ou moins fait comprendre qu'elle était seule. Chose qu'elle avait dû mal à imaginer. A voir certains regards masculins qui s'étaient posés sur elle dans l'aéroport et quelques uns encore dans l'avion, tout supposait sa facilité à attirer les regards.

* * *

Des bruits de voix et de pas tirèrent lentement Buffy de son sommeil. Elle garda ses yeux fermés et s'étira lentement avec une moue bougonne liée à sa position inconfortable et à ce réveil subi. Même si elle sentait qu'il avait été bref, cela faisait bien longtemps que son sommeil n'avait pas été aussi serein, aussi apaisé. Et Buffy maintenait fermement ses yeux fermés pour pouvoir encore profiter de cette sensation si particulière.

Puis peu à peu, les évènements récents lui revinrent à l'esprit, elle bascula sa tête sur le côté avant de dévoiler lentement son regard émeraude. Un frisson de chaleur et de douceur la parcourut aussitôt sur ce visage penché vers elle, ces yeux qui la dévisageaient fixement.

Sans le maîtriser, un tendre sourire s'afficha sur son visage et chuchota d'une voix basse.

**« **Salut… »

Prise en pleine ''observation'' de sa voisine, le premier réflexe de Faith aurait dû être de se reculer à une distance plus que normale. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas. Etait-ce la couleur de ses yeux ou bien le sourire qui lui était destiné qui fit qu'elle s'était sentie incapable de faire le moindre geste ? Cette fille avait le don d'éveiller en elle tout un panel d'interrogations et de diverses sensations.

Et là encore, elle ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction. Elle se força pourtant à reculer légèrement, non sans lui rendre son sourire, un rien nerveux et embarrassé.

**«** Hey... »

Et comme pour reprendre contenance, glissa sa main dans sa chevelure brune avant de la laisser retomber sur l'accoudoir.

Toutes les réactions de Faith contribuaient à maintenir Buffy dans cet état de douceur et elle poursuivit, la voix toujours aussi basse.

« T'as pas dormi ? »

Faith laissa échapper un petit rire.

**«** Ca fait à peine dix minutes que t'as fermé les yeux... Et pour répondre à ta question, je me sens incapable de dormir pour l'instant et vu le peu de temps qu'ils nous restent, je préfère attendre d'être dans un bon lit. »

Buffy se redressa sur ces mots et répliqua d'une voix plus hésitante, comme prise dans ses pensées.

**«**Ah...je me disais que le plus simple serait que tu dormes chez moi... mais, j'ai qu'un lit... »

Puis elle se retourna de nouveau vers Faith, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Mais j'ai un super canapé ! »

Et les mots de Buffy lui firent instantanément penser à sa situation actuelle. Elle venait de partir de New York sans un sous en poche et portait même des vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Elle avait tout laissé derrière elle jusqu'à sa propre identité.

**«**C'est toujours mieux que sous les ponts. »

Elle répondit sous le ton de la plaisanterie mais espéra toutefois qu'une solution serait vite prise la concernant. Elle ne comptait pas rester ainsi définitivement.

Buffy allait lui répondre quand l'annonce de l'atterrissage retentit. Elle vérifia sa ceinture qu'elle n'avait pas ôtée de tout le voyage et se repositionna.

**«** Ça, c'est la partie que je préfère ! »

Puis elle reprit le fil de son propos.

**«**Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut chez moi... »

Elle marqua une pause, les sourcils froncés sur le sens de sa phrase, et tenta de préciser.

**«**Enfin, je veux dire... au sens matériel du terme... Tu vois, des draps, des vêtements, une douche, à manger... »

Son regard partit à droite puis à gauche, l'expression confuse.

**«**Tout ça quoi... Bon, on est presque arrivées. »

Et à cette nouvelle marque d'anxiété, Faith porta sa main sur celle de Buffy, qu'elle serra doucement entre ses doigts.

Son regard resta un instant dans le vide, fixant un point imaginaire devant elle, avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux et repose sa tête contre le haut du dossier.

Oui il était temps qu'elles arrivent.

Et de nouveau, cette main sur la sienne calma presque instantanément Buffy mais, dans un même élan, cette sensation la troubla. Elle ne pouvait plus faire abstraction de ce qu'elle ressentait, des émotions qui la parcouraient. Elle tourna son regard sur Faith qui venait de fermer les yeux et resta songeuse pendant plusieurs minutes, les lèvres pincées.

Faith comptait pour elle, ça, elle le savait ; elle l'avait accepté après leur séparation, après ces années sans elle. Elle regrettait aussi beaucoup de ses actes, beaucoup de ses propos, la façon dont elle l'avait rejetée, isolée, enfoncée. Mais à présent, elle se rendait compte que ses émotions dépassaient cela ; il ne s'agissait plus seulement de remords, plus seulement de regrets. Après tout ce temps, elle se sentait bien en sa présence, et même plus que bien.

Elle aimait regarder son visage, sonder son regard, provoquer ces petites fossettes. Elle frissonnait à son contact, réagissait à ses mots et plus que tout, voulait mériter sa confiance et la protéger.

Les émotions de Buffy se mélangeaient, se compliquaient. Après tout, peut-être était-ce normal, peut-être était-ce la simple résultante de toutes ces fois où elle avait imaginé réagir différemment, parvenir à l'aider, à la comprendre ; la simple transcription de ses espoirs devenant réalité. Mais peut-être que non ou pas tout à fait… car à présent, il semblait à Buffy que rien d'autre n'existait.

Et toujours dans ses songes, Buffy ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle venait de soulever son pouce pour frôler en de douces caresses la main de Faith sur la sienne.

Surprise par ce frôlement sur sa peau, Faith ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard sur leurs deux mains scellées.

Il était clair pour elle que ce geste à priori anodin, semblait avoir une consonance beaucoup plus intime.

Existait-il une forte amitié entre elles ? Buffy prenait soin de la ramener avec elle, allait mettre tout en oeuvre pour chercher les réponses à ses interrogations. Sa réaction vive face à elle, son expression de la revoir, Faith ne pouvait nier les émotions qu'elle avait vu traversées dans ses prunelles vertes. Des émotions de soulagement et de contentement. Tout cela prouvait donc qu'il y avait sûrement un fort lien qui devait les unir.

Tout comme elle ne pouvait nier cette drôle de sensation qui la prenait, tel un léger frisson lui parcourant l'échine, rien qu'à ce léger contact.

Elle réfréna un sourire qui se profilait et laissa ce contact continuer tandis qu'elle tournait son visage côté hublot en sentant doucement l'avion entamer sa descente vers l'aéroport de Cleveland.

* * *

Le premier contact de l'avion sur le sol sortit Buffy de ses pensées, elle secoua doucement la tête avec un demi-sourire et se remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

« Bienvenue à Cleveland, Faith… Normalement, il y a Willow et Kennedy qui doivent nous attendre à la sortie et vu l'heure, je te propose qu'on aille directement chez moi… »

Faith opina de la tête. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre à par acquiescer ? Elle était contrainte de suivre Buffy. C'était elle qui avait les cartes en main, elle qui la connaissait plus qu'elle ne se connaissait à priori.

Elle lui emboita le pas et toutes deux sortirent rapidement de l'avion jusqu'à se retrouver bientôt dans le tunnel qui les emmenait vers le complexe de l'aéroport.

Les voyageurs s'agglutinèrent vers les tapis roulants afin de récupérer leurs bagages et Faith attendit légèrement en retrait que Buffy se saisisse du sien.

Les mains dans les poches arrière de son jean, elle regardait les alentours, prenant véritablement conscience qu'elle se trouvait à Cleveland. Une ville dont elle n'aurait sûrement jamais mis les pieds en d'autres circonstances. Comme quoi il suffisait de peu de choses pour que votre existence prenne un tournant complètement différent.  
Et ce peu de chose, elle la voyait à présent revenir vers elle.

Buffy se dirigea avec Faith vers la sortie où elle aperçut un peu sur le côté Willow et Kennedy qui les attendaient. Elle s'avança vers elles avec un léger sourire et se retourna sur Faith.

**«** Bon, Willow tu l'as déjà vue et à côté, c'est Kennedy, son amie. »

A la vue de ces deux filles dont la main de l'une tenait deux doigts de l'autre, Faith comprit de suite la connotation du mot ''amie''.

Son regard noisette se porta tour à tour sur elles et elle lança un ''Salut''.

Et ce ''salut'' dérouta considérablement Willow qui ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée d'une Faith bien vivante.

Pourtant cette dernière se trouvait bien campée sur ses jambes et de surcroit devant elle.

L'expression de son regard semblait encore incrédule et le fait que Faith ne la reconnaisse pas, accentuait davantage son incompréhension.

**«** On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et suis contente de faire ta connaissance ! Pour une morte, t'es plutôt bien conservée ! »

Le léger coup de coude de Willow, fit taire la jeune tueuse qui se tourna vers cette dernière, l'expression surprise.

**«**Quoi ! »

Mais la sorcière l'ignora et d'un geste de la main, leur montra le parking.

**«**Je suis garée par là... On peut y aller si vous voulez... »

Et sans attendre, entraîna Kennedy avec elle.

Faith regarda ce couple avancer devant elles et demanda alors à Buffy :

**« **Et ces filles, je suis censée aussi les connaître ? »

Buffy avança son bras dans le dos de Faith pour l'inviter à les suivre tout en lui répondant.

« Pas Kennedy, non, elle est arrivée après ta… »

Elle s'arrêta net sur le mot qu'elle allait prononcer puis esquissa un sourire gêné accompagné d'un geste de la main.

« Enfin, après, quoi… »

Elle fit un petit mouvement de tête presque pour elle-même et poursuivit d'une voix plus douce.

« Par contre, Willow, tu la connais… C'est ma meilleure amie, elle a toujours été là… »

Au devant, elle voyait justement Willow qui les attendait près de sa voiture tandis que Kennedy s'était installée au volant. Mais à cet instant, Buffy hésitait. Depuis qu'elle avait compris l'état de Faith, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas la brusquer mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas tout taire.

Elle se retourna sur Faith et l'arrêta quelques instants, les lèvres serrées, le regard presque baissé.

« Ecoute Faith, tu sais… entre toi et Willow, ça a été un peu comme entre toi et moi… »

Et sur ses propres mots, un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle remonta ses doigts à son front avant de la fixer.

« Enfin, pas autant, mais un peu quand même... Y'a eu des bons et des mauvais moments… Mais, c'est le passé et j'ai confiance en elle, plus que confiance d'ailleurs… »

Devant le regard interloqué de Faith, Buffy sut que sa tentative d'explications n'avait pas été très claire, ce qui ne changerait jamais d'ailleurs. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage à ce constat et elle prit doucement la main de Faith pour l'entraîner vers la voiture.

« Bon, les explications attendront demain… Allez viens, il y a mon canapé qui t'attend ! »

Faith se laissa entraîner par Buffy tout comme elle resta silencieuse pendant tout le trajet. Le regard perdu sur la ville qui défilait sous ses yeux, elle laissait libre court à ses pensées et aux bribes d'explications dites par Buffy. Explications sans queue ni tête pour l'instant mais dont elle entrevoyait pourtant une relation plus qu'étrange en sortir. Amies ? Ennemies ? En tout cas il était certain que sa présence en ces lieux suscitait des interrogations et peut-être même de la méfiance. Le regard de cette Willow qu'elle avait croisé à plusieurs reprises dans l'habitacle, lui avait donné cette impression.

Qu'en penser réellement ? C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour le dire. Cette fille faisait apparemment partie, elle aussi, de sa vie passée. Une fille au visage doux et avenant mais qui pourtant semblait posséder un pouvoir hors du commun.

Elle sortit de ses sombres pensées quand la voiture s'arrêta enfin et sortit du véhicule en même temps que les trois autres filles.

Debout, agrippée à la portière Willow attendit que Buffy récupère son sac. Elle lui lança alors que la Tueuse s'avançait vers elle.

**«** Ca va aller Buffy ? »

Buffy jeta un coup d'œil vers Faith puis vers son immeuble avant de lui répondre d'une voix posée.

**« **Oui Willow, ça va aller. On se voit demain de toute façon. »

Sur le hochement de tête de Willow, elle commença à s'avancer vers la porte de son immeuble mais se retourna brusquement.

**«** Oh, et merci d'être venues nous chercher… »

Willow lui adressa un léger sourire avant de rentrer dans la voiture. Dans l'habitacle, Kennedy prit la parole d'une voix plus hésitante.

**« **T'es sûre que c'est bien la Faith dont tu m'as parlé ? »

Willow resta quelques secondes dans ses pensées à regarder Buffy qui entrainait Faith dans le hall de l'immeuble.

**«**Oui, mais elle a changé… »

Kennedy la fixa avec un petit sourire de coin.

**«**Mais tout le monde change Willow… y compris Buffy… Elle dit même merci maintenant... »

Willow avait bien capté l'expression de Kennedy mais son visage se fit plus sérieux quand elle le tourna vers elle.

**«** Je sais et justement, j'ai peur de ce qu'il se passera quand Faith se souviendra de tout… »

Kennedy leva un sourcil interloqué sur cette phrase.

**«**Pour qui ? »

Et Willow baissa son regard avant de lui répondre tout en démarrant.

**«** Les deux… »

* * *

Dans le hall de l'immeuble, Buffy s'était engagée dans les escaliers, suivie par Faith dont les yeux examinaient chaque recoin.

**« **Mon appartement est au deuxième étage. Tu verras, c'est pas un palace mais j'ai un balcon ! »

Arrivées sur le pallier, elle se dirigea sur sa gauche, sortit ses clés et ouvrit une porte avant de s'effacer de l'entrée pour laisser passer Faith. Elle pénétra à son tour et tourna un regard soudain pétillant vers elle.

**«**Bienvenue chez moi. »

Bien que petit et sobre, l'intérieur de l'appartement détenait un certain charme et semblait en tout point fonctionnel. D'un coup d'oeil circulaire, elle remarqua sur sa droite une petite cuisine américaine s'ouvrant sur un salon et à l'opposé, un couloir où devait sûrement se trouver les autres pièces habitables.

**«** Chouette... On dirait un peu le mien... »

Et elle échappa un petit rire moqueur.

**«** En mieux rangé... »

Buffy lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux avant de répliquer.

**«**C'est bizarre, mais ça m'étonne pas... »

Elle désigna du doigt différents points de la pièce et commenta.

**«**Tu vois, c'est simple : cuisine, bureau, salon, canapé et... »

Elle s'avança vers une baie vitrée qu'elle ouvrit en grand avant de se retourner avec un sourire charmeur.

**«**Large balcon donnant sur un petit jardin très calme. »

Elle marqua une pause et jeta un regard dehors.

**«**Enfin, là il fait nuit, tu vois pas grand chose, mais c'est très calme ! »

Elle partit vers le couloir et continua son débit en ouvrant la première porte sur sa droite.

**«** Ici, c'est la salle de bains avec douche et baignoire. »

Elle s'avança un peu et désigna une autre porte.

**«** Ici, c'est un petit coin rangements. »

Puis finit par en ouvrir une autre en grand, toujours un sourire sur le visage.

**« ** Et là, c'est ma chambre... toute rose... tu peux entrer si tu veux. »

**«**Ouais... Ca doit coller avec le personnage... »

Et Faith entra. La pièce dégageait un léger parfum qu'elle reconnut instantanément pour l'avoir humer plus tôt dans l'avion. Une chambre qui à la différence des autres pièces plus sobres, dégageait quelque chose de beaucoup plus intime et accueillant. Etait-ce les cadres de photos posés ça et là sur les meubles ? Cette vieille peluche en forme de cochon étendue entre les deux oreillers ?

Elle s'avança vers l'un des meubles et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les quelques cadres posés dessus. Sur l'un, le portrait d'une femme d'âge mur au sourire doux, sur l'autre, Buffy tenant dans ses bras une adolescente dont leur ressemblance se lisait dans quelques uns de leurs traits, à la différence près, que l'une était aussi chatain aux yeux bleus que l'autre était blonde aux yeux verts. Et pour finir, une photo de groupe où elle reconnut aussitôt Buffy et Willow adolescentes, entourant un garçon à la chevelure brune, au sourire joyeux.  
Et cette dernière photo lui apporta une esquisse de sourire avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers Buffy, montrant le cadre du pouce.

**«**Sympa la photo de groupe... »

Buffy esquissa un léger sourire sur les souvenirs ramenés par cette photo.

**«**Oui mais elle date... Le garçon au milieu c'est Alex, mon deuxième meilleur ami. »

Elle se rapprocha doucement de Faith avant de poursuivre.

**«**Tu le verras pas par contre, il travaille sur des chantiers à l'étranger. Et avant que tu me le demandes, oui, tu le connais… assez bien je dirais. »

Buffy prononça ces derniers mots d'une voix plus malicieuse puis désigna l'armoire.

**«** Si t'as besoin de te changer, j'ai pas mal de choses dans l'armoire, t'as qu'à fouiller. »

Elle se retourna vers la commode et commença à ouvrir le tiroir.

**«** Et là, tu as… »

Mais elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, ses joues rosissant légèrement, comme mal à l'aise.

**«**Enfin, tu verras, des trucs plus légers… »

Et elle referma aussi vite le tiroir pour se diriger d'un pas pressé vers la porte.

**«**Bon, mais tu veux peut-être prendre une douche pour commencer. Viens, je vais te montrer où sont les serviettes. »

Les mains glissées à présent dans les poches arrière de son jean, Faith leva légèrement un sourcil perplexe devant sa soudaine attitude gênée et son babillage empressé. Ce qui lui fit perdre de ce fait, toute curiosité sur le garçon de la photo et ses propres déductions quant à la réponse de Buffy.

**«**Ca serait pas de refus, oui... »

Elle lui emboîta donc le pas pour la suivre.

Dans le couloir, son regard se tourna un instant sur une porte fermée et dans un sourire, elle pointa cette dernière du pouce.

**« **Et ça, c'est le placard où tu ranges tes anciens amants ! »

Avant qu'elle ne s'arrête au seuil de la porte de la salle de bains où Buffy l'attendait.

Buffy réfléchit rapidement sur le geste et la question de Faith. Elle avait délibérément évité cette porte, sachant pertinemment ce qui se trouvait derrière. Elle devait trouver une explication plausible et rapidement…

**«** Non, c'est un peu plus grand qu'un placard. C'est… c'est l'endroit où je me défoule… Un peu comme une salle de sport privée quoi… »

Elle leva un regard hésitant dans celui de Faith.

**«**De sport de combat… »

Mais celui de Faith, exprima tout d'abord la surprise puis un certain intérêt.

**«** Ah ouais ? Cool ça... »

Et dans un sourire qui dévoila ses fossettes aux joues, termina par dire :

**«**Je vais finir par croire qu'on a plein de choses en commun nous deux... »

Mais Buffy n'intégra pas vraiment la réponse de Faith et pour cause, elle restait captivée depuis quelques secondes par son sourire... ce vrai sourire spontané. Elle n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, la dernière fois où il n'exprimait pas l'ironie, la méfiance, la douleur, la défiance.

Buffy plissa les yeux sur les émotions qui l'habitaient à présent; une espèce de chaleur et d'euphorie qui laissaient se dessiner un sourire presque idiot sur son visage. Elle émit un petit rire sur ce constat, ramena ses doigts à son front et murmura tout bas, à elle-même.

**«** C'est pas vrai... »

Puis elle se retourna vivement, comme pour fuir ses sensations et se dirigea vers l'armoire de la salle de bains. Elle l'ouvrit, saisit une grande serviette et revint vers Faith pour la lui donner.

**«** Voilà, une serviette, les produits sont dans la douche, tu te sers de ce que tu veux... »

Elle commença à s'éloigner avant de finir sa phrase.

**«** Et moi, je vais à la cuisine. »

Faith la regarda s'éloigner puis ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Décidément cette fille avait de drôle de réactions parfois, constata-t-elle alors qu'elle posait la serviette sur le rebord du lavabo.

D'un regard circulaire sur ce qui l'entourait, elle commença à se déshabiller et bientôt le tas de vêtements qu'elle portait joncha le sol.

A présent nue, elle s'approcha de la douche, prit le pommeau dans sa main et de l'autre, ouvrit le robinet pour tester la température.

Une fois qu'elle trouva la chaleur de l'eau adéquate, elle entra et tira la porte coulissante derrière elle.

* * *

Buffy, toujours emprise dans ses pensées, allait et venait frénétiquement dans le salon et la cuisine. Elle saisissait des affaires ci et là, les déplaçait puis les remettait à leur place sans cesser de marmonner tout le long.

**« **Mais c'est pas vrai, faut que je me reprenne, j'ai plus 15 ans ! Et c'est quoi ces réactions ? »

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau et continua de se récriminer.

**«** Si tu veux la faire fuir, continue comme ça ! Demain, elle reprendra un aller direct chez ce Jeff et t'auras tout gagné! »

Elle revint dans le salon et se saisit d'un coussin d'un geste rageur.

**«**Et puis, ça va pas de faire ta potiche juste parce qu'elle t'a souri ! Ca sera quoi après, quand… »

Mais sur sa propre phrase, Buffy stoppa net tout mouvement, son coussin toujours dans les bras, l'expression ébahie et le visage légèrement rosi. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et secoua doucement la tête.

**«** C'est pas possible, je suis en train de parler de Faith là… »

Elle soupira et s'accouda sur ses genoux, les poings sous le menton. Sa moue de réflexion reflétait toutes les questions qui l'envahissaient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça ? Elle savait qu'elle tenait à Faith, qu'elle aurait tout donné pour la revoir, pour retrouver ce lien de tueuses. Mais, une fois encore, ce qu'elle ressentait à présent était particulier, allait au-delà des remords. Puis, après quelques secondes, une phrase qui l'avait tenue éveillée pendant de longues heures, lui revint à l'esprit : _la__seule__personne__qui__pouvait__vraiment__me__comprendre._

* * *

Faith ferma les robinets, puis après s'être longuement essorée les cheveux, sortit de la douche. Elle s'enveloppa rapidement de la serviette que Buffy lui avait remise et récupéra dans ses bras, les vêtements qu'elle portait.

Pieds nus, elle sortit enfin de la salle de bains.

Ses pas l'amenèrent directement vers le salon où elle trouva Buffy assise sur le canapé.  
D'un signe du menton, elle indiqua les habits qu'elle tenait.

**«** Je sais pas trop où je dois les mettre... Enfin pour celles qui sont sales. »

L'absence de réponse, lui fit relever la tête et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

**«** Buffy ? »

Elle s'avança alors lentement, en silence sur la fine moquette du salon et la trouva plongée dans ses pensées.

L'expression de son visage semblait refléter une intense réflexion et elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire taquin devant la vision de cette petite blonde en pleine méditation.

**«**On t'a jamais dit que c'était pas bon de trop réfléchir ? »

Buffy sursauta légèrement sur cette phrase revenue du passé. Elle releva ses yeux et aussitôt, toutes ses émotions de trouble et de chaleur refirent surface. Faith, était là, devant elle, avec son expression taquine sur le visage, sortant de la douche, vêtue d'une simple serviette.

Sans pouvoir le maîtriser, son regard se fixa sur ces quelques gouttes éparses qu'elle discernait sur le haut de son torse et qui s'écoulaient lentement sous les parties invisibles de son corps. Prise dans sa contemplation, elle sentit soudainement des frissons la parcourir ; cette réaction la fit se lever d'un bond, gênée, le rouge aux joues. Elle jeta des coups d'œil nerveux à gauche et à droite avant que sa voix légèrement cassée ne résonne.

**«** Tu… tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Faith resta un instant troublée par ce regard que Buffy venait de poser sur elle. Elle n'osa aller plus loin dans sa réflexion mais ce qu'elle y lut autant dans ses yeux verts que dans ce léger rosissement, ne laissait guère de doute pour elle.

Amies ? Ou plus qu'amies ?

Encore une question sans réponse qui la laissait dans l'ignorance la plus totale et commençait à la frustrer.

Elle ne pouvait nier cependant qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose. C'était certain ! Ces drôles de sensations inexplicables qu'elle ressentait près d'elle n'étaient pas feints ! La manière dont elle-même l'avait regardée pendant qu'elle dormait dans l'avion, ça aussi c'était pas commun !

Mais peut-être était-ce tout simplement une autre réaction ? Celle de ne pas encore prendre véritablement conscience qu'elle était bien vivante ? Après tout, cela ne faisait-il pas dix ans que Buffy la croyait morte ?

Elle baissa son regard sur les habits qu'elle tenait comme pour occulter toutes suppositions. Les réponses arriveraient bien assez tôt espéra-t-elle.

**«** Oui... »

Elle fit un léger mouvement de la main et lui montra ce qu'elle tenait.

**«** Je les mets où ? »

Buffy suivit le geste de Faith et se reprit avec un léger sourire.

**«**T'as un panier dans la salle de bains, si tu veux, je ferai une machine demain. »

Puis elle désigna la serviette du doigt, le regard légèrement baissé, les lèvres pincées.

**«** Pour... pour te changer, tu choisis dans l'armoire. »

Et comme pour se libérer un peu de ses sensations, elle contourna le canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

**«**Je peux trouver un truc à manger si t'as faim... »

**« ** Ouais... J'avoue que je commence à avoir un creux. »

Elle porta sa main libre sur sa serviette, au niveau de sa poitrine.

**«**J'te pique des fringues alors... »

Avant de tourner les talons en direction du couloir. Elle passa rapidement dans la salle de bains où elle mit au panier ses sous-vêtements et posa le reste sur le rebord de la baignoire.  
Elle finit par entrer dans la chambre de Buffy où une nouvelle fois son léger parfum envahit ses narines.

C'était d'ailleurs assez déroutant d'être aussi sensible à ça et plus que tout, d'en être sensible.

Ses pieds nus l'amenèrent directement vers le meuble que lui avait montré son hôte et elle commença à ouvrir le premier tiroir.

Rose, jaune, bleu, parme, tout un panel de couleurs se mélangeait. Elle en sourit et c'est en ouvrant le deuxième tiroir qu'elle trouva son bonheur. Elle sortit un pantalon en toile de couleur noir puis un débardeur blanc qu'elle enfila quand elle laissa tomber sa serviette humide sur le sol.

* * *

Depuis plusieurs secondes, Buffy restait sceptique devant la porte ouverte de son réfrigérateur. Elle s'était penchée en avant et constatait avec désolation le peu de denrées présentes.

**«** Je me suis peut-être avancée sur le truc à manger… »

Elle se redressa, fixa un instant le téléphone puis l'horloge et afficha un sourire de dépit. L'heure tardive ne lui permettait même pas de se faire livrer. Après un temps de réflexion, elle referma la porte du frigo pour ouvrir celle de placard juste à côté.

**«**Ok, on va faire simple. »

Elle en sortit un paquet de pâtes, récupéra deux steaks dans le congélateur, se saisit d'une casserole, la remplit d'eau et commença à la faire chauffer.

Puis, tout d'un coup, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Elle alla ouvrir un deuxième placard pour fouiller dedans et à la vue du sachet recherché, son sourire s'élargit. Elle l'attrapa vivement et repartit mettre les pâtes dans l'eau.

Peu après, elle entendit Faith revenir. Elle attrapa le sachet qu'elle avait posé à côté, se retourna et marcha vers elle avec les yeux rieurs. Et juste avant de passer à ses côtés, elle le lui lança en rajoutant d'une voix malicieuse.

**«**Tiens, je t'ai préparé ton plat favori… »

Puis elle continua de s'avancer vers le couloir.

**«**Je vais prendre ma douche, c'est à ton tour de surveiller les pâtes… »

Faith regarda à tour de rôle le paquet de chips qui venait d'atterrir dans ses mains puis Buffy qui s'éloignait.

Décidément cette fille la connaissait plus qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même.

**«**Ouais, surveiller les pâtes... »

Elle s'approcha de la gazinière et jeta un coup d'oeil sur la casserole sur le feu.

**« **Ca je peux le faire... C'est encore dans mes cordes... »

Puis tout en s'adossant contre le plan de travail, ouvrit le paquet de chips et commença à piocher dedans.

* * *

Dans la salle de bains, Buffy se glissa sous la douche avec bonheur. Ces dernières heures avaient été rudes en évènements et l'eau qui tombait sur son corps et dénouait peu à peu tous ses muscles, le lui rappelait. Elle se força à faire le vide dans son esprit pour profiter au maximum de cette sensation. Elle resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, sous le jet et laissa tout autant son corps que son cœur se reposer un instant. Puis, elle finit par couper le robinet et saisit une serviette avant de l'entourer autour d'elle.

Elle se sentait déjà mieux, plus légère, plus sereine. Elle fronça tout de même les sourcils à la vue des vêtements de Faith laissés là, sur la baignoire, mais ne dit rien et s'en saisit aussi. Elle alla dans sa chambre pour se changer et les déposa sur la chaise à côté du lit. Seulement, à la vue de la serviette de Faith encore mouillée, laissée négligemment sur le sol, elle sentit son énervement gronder. Elle la ramassa d'un geste vif, alla l'étendre dans la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le salon, ses mains tenant sa propre serviette autour de son corps.

**«** Faith, tu sais que les porte-serviettes, ça sert justement à porter les serviettes ! »

Et sitôt sa phrase finie, elle se retourna d'un seul mouvement pour rejoindre sa chambre et se changer.

Faith leva la tête de la casserole qu'elle était en train de vider dans l'égouttoir puis un sourcil, l'air à la fois surpris et perplexe du ton employé à son encontre.

Oui décidément cette fille ne devait pas être non plus facile à vivre.

Mais elle lança toutefois d'une voix contrite :

« Désolée... »

* * *

**Pendant**** ce**** temps ****à**** Los****Angeles...**

« Monsieur Parker... Je crains que nous ayons eu un problème avec Lehane. »

Les mains dans le dos, ce dernier se retourna subitement de la baie vitrée et plissa dangereusement les yeux sur celui qui venait de rentrer dans son bureau.

« Expliquez-vous, Lincoln. »

«Evans... Jeff Evans a perdu sa trace... »

« Comment ça, perdu sa trace ? »

Lincoln fit deux pas vers le bureau sans pour autant se sentir totalement à l'aise. Il connaissait bien les sautes d'humeur de son patron pour y avoir ''goûté'' et lui apprendre cette nouvelle, équivalait presque à du ''suicide''.

« Et bien d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté au téléphone, il aurait été attaqué par une femme qui aurait enlevé Faith. »

Parker sentit l'irritation le gagner. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers son fauteuil et s'assit avant de sortir un gros cigare de sa boîte.

«C'est complètement absurde ! Et qui serait cette femme ? »

«Il l'ignore Monsieur... Vous pensez bien qu'elle ne sait pas présentée. Tout ce qu'il a pu me dire, cest qu'elle était blonde, assez petite et possédait une sacrée force. »

Et à ses dires, il vit le visage de Parker pâlit peu à peu.

« Ah ! Et elle lui aurait demandé s'il faisait partie du conseil. »

Là, Parker n'eut plus de doute possible. Ce qu'il avait craint venait d'arriver plus vite que prévu.

Il murmura alors entre ses dents.

«Summers... »

«Je vous demande pardon ? »

Mais déjà perdu dans ses propres réflexions, il enchaîna :

«Dites à cet abruti de Evans de prendre le premier avion pour Los Angeles Je veux un rapport détaillé sur ce qui s'est passé... »

«Bien Monsieur. »

Lincoln tourna les talons et partit sans demander son reste.

A présent seul dans son immense bureau, Parker fixait le bout de son cigare incandescent. Buffy Summers. S'il y avait bien une personne sur qui Faith ne devait pas tomber, c'était bien sur elle.

Il se leva d'un geste irrité et s'approcha de son bar où il se servit une longue rasade de Bourbon.

Il était hors de question qu'il perde son meilleur élément.

Un léger rictus s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand le liquide brun descendit dans sa gorge.  
Oui, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de mettre hors circuit la Tueuse. Elle était bien trop dangereuse pour ses projets. Et puis n'y avait-il pas à présent des centaines voire des milliers de tueuse de part le monde ? Buffy Summers n'était plus d'aucune utilité à présent.

* * *

Buffy se trouvait face à son armoire, l'expression presque étonnée de ne pas avoir vu et entendu Faith réagir avec plus de virulence à ses propos, à son ton autoritaire. Elle-même connaissait ses défauts, ses petites manies et savait que Faith ne manquait jamais une occasion de les lui rappeler. Seulement, là, les choses avaient changé, Faith n'avait pas son passé en tête, avait évolué sans, oublié leur histoire commune. Et même si Buffy regrettait beaucoup de ses actes de l'époque, elle ne put empêcher cette dernière pensée de lui compresser quelque peu le cœur.

Néanmoins, elle se força à se reprendre et à bien garder cette notion à l'esprit : elle devait absolument s'en souvenir si elle voulait un tant soit peu la garder près d'elle. Toujours dans ses songes, elle avait machinalement revêtu son vêtement de nuit habituel, une petite nuisette en soie légère, tenue par de fines bretelles de dentelle. Et à présent, les pieds nus, elle sortait de sa chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine. Seulement, juste avant d'arriver dans le salon, elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir du couloir et sentit aussitôt une certaine gêne la saisir. Le rouge aux joues, elle commença à tirer sur le bas de sa nuisette. Non, elle ne pouvait pas apparaître ainsi devant Faith. Elle fit un rapide demi-tour, pénétra dans sa chambre et se changea pour un pantalon et un T-shirt à manches longues. Satisfaite du reflet qu'elle distinguait à présent dans le miroir, elle prit une courte inspiration et rejoignit la cuisine avec un léger sourire.

**«** Voilà, je suis prête… »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'égouttoir et rajouta sans réfléchir.

**«**Comme les pâtes… »

Pendant le laps de temps où Faith était restée seule dans la cuisine, certaines pensées sur ce qu'elle était en train de vivre, semblaient avoir fait leur chemin dans son esprit.

A présent, bras et pieds croisés, adossée au comptoir de la cuisine, elle observait Buffy en silence.

Bien que tiraillée par la curiosité de connaître ces points flous et obscurs de sa vie qui venaient de se révéler, une certaine appréhension s'insinuait peu à peu en elle.

Après tout n'était-il pas légitime de s'inquiéter ? Laisser derrière soi toute une vie bien rangée pour se fondre dans l'ignorance totale en compagnie d'étrangers ?

Et c'est à brûle-pourpoint qu'elle osa poser la question qui la tiraillait depuis de longues minutes :

**«** Et si ce que je découvrais, ne me plaisait pas ? »

Buffy avait d'abord levé les sourcils et réagi avec un petit rire à cette réplique subite de Faith. Néanmoins, devant son visage fermé et presque inquiet, elle se reprit rapidement et son expression se fit plus sérieuse. Elle garda son regard rivé dans le sien tandis qu'elle se répétait mentalement la question posée. Elle savait que les explications ne seraient pas aisées, que les réactions de Faith non plus. Elle les craignait même un peu pour tout dire. Elle ne connaissait presque rien de sa vie depuis ces dix années, mais la personne qu'elle avait devant elle lui laissait supposer une certaine quiétude et stabilité. Seulement, un autre aspect des choses lui restait aussi en tête. Et, les lèvres légèrement crispées, elle osa elle-même répliquer.

« Sur ton passé ou sur ton présent ? »

Ce retour de question laissa l'espace d'un instant Faith désorientée.

A vrai dire, il était évident pour elle que sa réflexion se basait exclusivement sur ce qu'elle allait peut-être découvrir sur son moi passé.

Elle savait qui elle était, ce qu'elle faisait au jour d'aujourd'hui. Elle menait une vie qu'elle aimait et pour rien au monde, elle souhaitait que cela change. Oui mais cette vie était-elle vraiment la sienne ? Par cette simple question, Buffy venait de remettre au goût du jour, cette nouvelle ombre planante.

Bien sûr qu'elle voulait également connaître la vérité sur ce qui venait d'être dévoilé ; pourquoi s'était-on servi d'elle ? Qui était derrière tout ça ? A quelle fin ? Pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Jusqu'où Jeff était-il impliqué ?

Et si tant est que les réponses aboutissent, la vérité serait peut-être dure à avaler.

Elle se sentit subitement en proie à un malaise certain. Pourquoi tout ça lui tombait dessus ?

Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns et soupira dans un mouvement de tête. Elle finit par laisser échapper un petit rire sans joie.

**«**Sans doute les deux... »

Et comme prise d'une soudaine envie de changer d'air, elle esquissa un petit sourire d'excuse tout en se redressant.

**«** Je... Je vais prendre l'air cinq minutes. »

Au fur et à mesure que ses pas l'amenaient vers la terrasse, une sensation jamais dévoilée se fit alors ressentir : pourquoi l'envie de fumer venait-elle la prendre ?

Buffy était restée totalement immobile devant la réponse et les réactions de Faith. Son visage demeurait impassible, fermé et pourtant, tout son être avait été remué par la cassure dont elle venait d'être témoin. Et maintenant, elle se tenait là, fixement, presque bêtement, incapable de réagir face à cette émotion. Elle se sentait impuissante, comme dépassée par la question qu'elle avait elle-même posée d'une manière aussi abrupte.

Elle commençait à se rendre compte avec une angoisse croissante des conséquences que pouvaient et pourraient avoir ses révélations et son ingérence dans la vie de Faith. Avait-elle raison ? Etait-elle égoïste ? Devait-elle vraiment la ramener dans sa vie ? Dans cette vie qui lui pesait tellement ? Alors qu'elle-même aurait parfois tout donner pour pouvoir l'oublier, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Prise dans cette sensation, elle sentit de terribles frissons la parcourir et elle s'enserra de ses bras avant de river son regard vers Faith et de s'approcher doucement de la terrasse.

Appuyée contre la rambarde du balcon, Faith tapait doucement son poing contre la barre.  
La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et le calme enveloppait la rue et les habitations avoisinantes.

Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Elle l'ignorait. A vrai dire, il lui semblait avoir perdu la notion du temps. Elle se sentait elle-même quelque peu perdue en cet instant, prise dans ses réflexions.

Le regard fixe sur l'obscurité qui lui faisait face, elle laissa échapper un soupir de confusion. Elle avait suivi Buffy, déterminée à savoir le pourquoi du comment, mais il avait suffi qu'elle pense aux conséquences que cela pouvaient engendrer sur sa vie pour que la déroute la submerge.

Et comme si elle était pourvue d'un sixième sens aiguisé, elle sut, sans pour autant entendre un seul bruit et se retourner, que Buffy se trouvait derrière elle.

Sa voix légèrement éraillée par la fatigue résonna doucement dans la nuit.

**«**Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle dans cette histoire... »

Elle laissa alors échapper un petit rire ironique.

**« **C'est que tu me connais mieux que je me connais moi-même... »

Si connaître son véritable passé lui donnait quelques appréhensions, certaines paroles de Buffy sur ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant la dérangeaient outre mesure : elle s'était battue avec Buffy, avait tenté de tuer un homme ?

Elle n'osait croire les conclusions qui s'imposaient tout naturellement à elle et redoutait leur véracité.

Etait-elle une meurtrière ? Une criminelle à son insu ? Un monstre ?

Elle tourna alors son regard sombre sur Buffy qui s'immobilisait à ses côtés et finit par dire dans un murmure :

**«**Je suis peut-être quelqu'un de dangereux Buffy... »

Buffy fut une nouvelle fois saisie par la question de Faith. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à cette question ?

Seulement, plus cette phrase se répercutait dans son cerveau plus elle reprenait le cours des évènements, plus elle redonnait forme à ce qu'elle avait vu, à ce qu'elle avait appris de Jeff. Des images de leur passé se mêlaient à d'autres plus récentes, elle se repassait les différentes épreuves parcourues, l'aide et le soutien qu'elle avait reçus, ceux qu'elle avait apportés ou refusés. Et presque naturellement, ses pensées devinrent des mots.

**«** On peut tous être dangereux Faith… et nous, encore plus que les autres… »

Elle tourna son visage vers celui de Faith qui restait rivé dans le vide et poursuivit d'une voix plus assurée.

**«** Mais ce qui fait la différence, c'est ce qui nous permet de pas l'être. »

Elle esquissa un léger sourire nerveux sur le flou de sa propre phrase, baissa un instant son regard vers le sol et essaya de reprendre, oscillant toujours entre le passé et le présent.

**«** Je veux dire… y'a des tas de choses qui interviennent : la conscience, la volonté, les gens qui nous entourent, qui nous conseillent… »

Et tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots, des visions de Giles, de sa mère, du scooby, d'Angel dansaient derrière ses prunelles. Rien n'avait été facile, tout n'avait pas été rose, mais à présent, après toutes ces années, elle savait aussi ce qu'elle leur devait. Elle se déplaça de côté et amena sa main à la joue de Faith pour tourner légèrement son visage et capter son regard.

**« **Je… J'ai mis du temps à comprendre tout ça et j'ai pas su être là pour toi. Mais maintenant, je le serai. Et après, quand tout sera réglé, je te promets que tu feras ce que tu voudras. »

Elle sentit se cœur se serrer mais se força à poursuivre, les yeux dans les siens.

**«**Tu seras libre de partir, de reprendre ta vie ou de rester. C'est toi et toi seule qui décidera. »

Faith resta silencieuse, le regard rivé dans ces prunelles vertes qui la sondaient.  
En cet instant précis, elle ne sut vraiment ce qui la conforta à faire une totale confiance à celle qui se trouvait en face d'elle : était-ce ses mots, lui spécifiant en tout point que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, elle trouverait en Buffy une alliée, un soutien ? Ou bien ce regard franc, teinté de sincérité, dévoilant des émotions bien plus que Faith ne saurait imaginer ?

Elle sentait également une douce chaleur sur sa peau, là où cette paume venait de se poser. Se surprenait même à trouver ce contact agréable. Pourquoi restait-elle là immobile ? A laisser perdurer son geste ? A laisser son regard se noyer dans le sien ? Comme si quelque chose en elle avait attendu cela depuis si longtemps.

Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer et s'en trouva quelque peu déroutée.

**«** Ouais... »

Elle laissa toutefois se profiler un léger sourire qui fit apparaître une de ses fossettes aux joues.

**«**T'as raison... Ca sert à rien pour l'instant de me faire des films, genre... »

Et mima dans un froncement de sourcils prononcés.

**«**Psycho ! »

Un tendre sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Buffy qui se retrouvait autant touchée que troublée par cette dernière réaction. Elle ne lâcha pas le regard de Faith et laissa glisser lentement ses doigts sur sa joue. Cependant, au lieu de les ramener près de son flanc, elle les laissa là, quelques secondes, immobiles, suspendus dans l'air, presque frôlant son menton.

Son esprit s'était comme arrêté de fonctionner en cet instant, il était désormais vide d'images et semblait se gorger de douceur et de chaleur. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre sur cette sensation mais referma rapidement son poing et se recula d'un geste, prise d'un frisson subi dans tout le corps. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et baissa les yeux comme pour cacher ce qu'ils reflétaient.

**«**Oui, c'est ça, t'as raison… Ca sert à rien de se faire des films… »

Elle prit une légère inspiration pour se ressaisir et releva son visage avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus légère.

**«**Allez viens, faut qu'on reprenne des forces et les pâtes vont refroidir ! »

Elle retourna à la cuisine et se concentra sur les derniers préparatifs du repas pour s'occuper l'esprit et les mains… Quand elle vit revenir Faith vers elle, elle recula une chaise avec un sourire d'invitation et mit les plats sur la table.

Le repas se déroula presque en silence, entrecoupé de quelques conversations sur des sujets plus communs, mais surtout de sourires et de regards en coin. L'ambiance qui s'en dégageait n'était pas lourde de non-dits ou de gêne, elle paraissait au contraire comme entourée d'une sorte de quiétude, de pause reposante après tous les évènements de la journée.

Bien entendu, il restait encore beaucoup de choses à éclaircir, beaucoup d'explications à donner, de « combats » à mener. Cependant, en cet instant, les regards et propos déjà échangés semblaient les avoir plongées, l'une comme l'autre, dans un état de calme, temporairement rassurées sur leur place ou présence ici.

La fin de soirée se terminait bien plus reposante qu'elle n'avait débutée.

Un oeil sur l'horloge indiquait pratiquement deux heures du matin et, à présent Faith n'aspirait plus qu'à se plonger dans le sommeil.

Les évènements de cette journée l'avaient pour ainsi dire vidée. Il était évident qu'il s'agissait bien plus ici d'une fatigue nerveuse que physique.

Elle aida Buffy a débarrassé la table et à ranger, se surprenant elle-même à jeter de temps à autres des coups d'oeil dans sa direction lorsque cette dernière vaquait à ses propres occupations.

Il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille, abstraction faite de ces picotements qui ne cessaient d'agir à sa proximité, d'attractif et que, chose surprenante, elle avait du mal à se défaire.

Elle la vit partir un instant dans sa chambre puis revenir chargée d'un drap, d'une couette et oreiller.  
Un léger sourire moqueur s'afficha lorsqu'elle la vit souffler sur une mèche rebelle qui venait lui barrer la vue.

**«**Un coup de main ? »

Et lorsque Buffy perçut cette voix et son expression, elle se rapprocha de quelques pas avant de lancer tout ce qu'elle portait directement dans les bras de Faith.

Une fois fait, elle se redressa fièrement, les mains sur les hanches et un large sourire sur le visage à la vue de l'air à présent quasi outré de Faith, qui n'avait rattrapé les affaires que de justesse.

**«** Oui, merci ! »

Puis elle se pencha vers le canapé pour le tirer et rajouta dans un clin d'œil amusé.

**«** Comme ça, je peux installer correctement TON lit ! »

Le léger rire de Faith qui lui parvint en réponse prolongea cet état de détente qui ne l'avait pas quittée de tout le repas. Et étrangement, malgré les circonstances, elle savait qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas profité d'un tel sentiment…

Elle termina de préparer le couchage avec l'aide de Faith puis se releva de nouveau, une expression plus troublée sur le visage.

**«** Bon ben voilà… Donc, je vais te laisser dormir… »

Les bras ballants, elle jetait des regards à gauche et à droite, comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

**«** Oui, parce qu'il est tard… Et que tu dois être fatiguée… Et que demain ça va être une grosse journée… »

Elle finit par river son regard dans celui de Faith avec un léger sourire et leva la main.

**«**Bon ben, bonne nuit… »

Elle se recula de quelques pas puis se retourna pour regagner sa chambre.

«Ouais... Bonne nuit... »

Et la regarda disparaître derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Une main qui glissait à présent dans sa chevelure brune, Faith posa son regard sur son lit de fortune. Oui, il était temps de dormir pensa-t-elle, trop d'émotions en si peu de temps et beaucoup trop d'émotions indéfinissables.

Elle partit éteindre le salon puis se glissa sous la couette qu'elle trouva douce sur sa peau.  
Allongée sur son côté et le bras replié sous l'oreiller, un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne ferme enfin les yeux...


	7. Chapter 7

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Buffy se réveilla en sursaut et tourna aussitôt son regard vers le réveil qui indiquait déjà 10 heures. Elle s'assit sur son matelas et se frotta les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle se souvenait que la veille elle avait eu tout juste le temps de revêtir sa nuisette avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur son lit et laisse sa fatigue l'emporter presque immédiatement.

Mais à présent, il en était tout autre ; elle ressentait physiquement toutes les pensées qui fusaient dans sa tête : Faith, New York, leurs retrouvailles, leur retour à Cleveland, leur soirée. Mais tout aussi rapidement, d'autres images crispèrent et serrèrent ses traits : Jeff, l'autre visage de Faith qu'elle avait vu dans cet hôtel, sa perte de mémoire, le meurtre qu'elle avait voulu commettre, les missions.

Et sans pouvoir le maîtriser, elle se laissa envahir par une panique qui glaça son sang : elle n'avait pas fait attention, n'avait pas pris de mesures de protection particulières et pourtant, ceux qui avaient entraîné Faith dans ces missions n'allaient sûrement pas laisser tomber aussi facilement, ils devaient déjà être à sa poursuite, peut-être qu'ils avaient déjà identifié où elles se trouvaient… Peut-être que…

D'un geste, le rythme cardiaque effréné, elle bondit du lit, arracha presque sa porte de chambre en l'ouvrant et se précipita dans le couloir pour rejoindre le salon.

Et là, subitement, la chape de plomb qui s'était abattue sur elle, se métamorphosa immédiatement en une douce chaleur qui réchauffa chacun de ses membres et apaisa son souffle.

En face d'elle, se trouvait Faith, toujours endormie sur son canapé, étendue sur le ventre, un bras sur l'oreiller et une jambe découverte, repliée par dessus la couette. Buffy savait qu'un petit sourire tendre était désormais figé sur son visage. Elle percevait aussi clairement cette vague qui coulait dans ses veines et pourtant, en cet instant, après ce qu'elle venait de ressentir, elle ne voulait pas se poser de questions, elle voulait juste encore en profiter quelques secondes.

Et c'est d'une démarche très lente, presque imperceptible, qu'elle s'approcha du canapé et s'accroupit près du visage de Faith tourné vers elle. Ses doigts s'avancèrent vers ce dernier, comme aimantés par sa peau, mais elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètres, n'osant la toucher, ne voulant rompre ce moment. Elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait dans cet état ; endormie, si calme, si délicate, les traits si fins, si touchants. Et en cet instant, plus que jamais, elle sut qu'elle ne la lâcherait pas, qu'elle ne reculerait plus, qu'elle ferait tout pour voir ces traits sur son visage réveillé.

Elle approcha tout doucement son propre visage et souffla légèrement sur sa joue avant de chuchoter d'une voix basse.

« Hey, Faith… Il est l'heure de quitter tes jolis rêves là… »

La tête calée sous son bras tendu, Faith bougea imperceptiblement les doigts de sa main suspendue dans le vide.

Elle ne savait trop si ce léger souffle qu'elle venait de percevoir n'était qu'une simple sensation onirique ou une réalité apparente. Elle se sentait si bien en cet instant confinée dans la chaleur de sa couette.

Pourtant au tréfonds de son esprit, elle prenait peu à peu conscience de cette voix toute proche d'elle, si proche même, tout comme elle sentait contre ses doigts le chatouillement de mèches de cheveux.

Et c'est avec une lenteur déconcertante qu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Son regard se plongea directement dans des prunelles aussi vertes que la pierre précieuse. Sa première pensée fut qu'elle les trouva d'ailleurs plus claires que la veille au soir. Buffy savait-elle cela ?

Elle ne bougea pas, resta là à la dévisager. Seules ses paupières se baissaient de temps en temps.  
Elle finit par esquisser un léger sourire qui étira ses lèvres et murmura à son tour d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

**« **Hey... »

Buffy pencha légèrement la tête sur ce réveil de Faith qui la charma alors que son regard se retrouvait plongé comme dans un puits d'émotions intenses. Son propre sourire s'élargit et sa voix se fit plus taquine.

**«** Grand café noir, je suppose ? »

Et elle se releva sans attendre la réponse de Faith après avoir subrepticement frôlé sa joue de ses doigts.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner tout en réfléchissant à voix haute.

**«** Il faudra quand même que je demande à Giles de se renseigner sur tout ça, y'a quelque chose de pas clair. Et même si c'est pas des démons, il devrait pouvoir nous aider ou contacter certains de ses amis. Et puis faut que Willow fasse un sort pour pas qu'ils nous localisent ou au moins protéger l'appartement. »

Encore étendue dans le sofa, Faith s'étira de tout son long et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Aussi surprenant soit-il, elle avait dormi du sommeil du juste et se sentait dans une forme olympique.

De sa position elle entendait les légers bruits de placards, de tiroirs ou d'ustensiles émanés de la cuisine et, cette ambiance étrange et quelque peu nouvelle, lui étira un nouveau sourire.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle si bien ? Pourquoi appréciait-elle cette atmosphère ?

Si l'odeur du café était un réel moyen de la faire lever, ce qu'elle entendit de la voix de Buffy lui fit lever un sourcil étonné et le mit aussitôt sur pied.

Elle s'approcha de la cuisine, bras croisés sous sa poitrine et l'expression quelque peu interloquée, se cala contre le comptoir.

**«** Démon ? »

Buffy arrêta son geste sur cette question et tourna un regard songeur vers Faith. Puis elle versa du café dans une tasse, la déposa sur le comptoir et appuya ses mains sur ce dernier.

**«**Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien du tout ? Je veux dire… tu n'as jamais eu des images ou des flashs en tête… ou je sais pas des sensations étranges, des sortes de picotements parfois ? »

Mais Faith entendit à peine sa question, peut-être à part la fin de sa phrase.

Pour l'heure son regard venait tout bonnement de s'arrêter sur la silhouette à peine vêtue de Buffy qu'elle venait de remarquer.

La nuisette aussi courte soit-elle et aux fines bretelles, ne cachait guère la courbure de certaines de ses formes.

Faith venait machinalement de poser son regard sur cette poitrine dont elle voyait à présent la naissance de par la position légèrement penchée de Buffy sur la table.

**«**Picotement ? »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure qui s'éleva entre ses lèvres. Elle prenait conscience qu'elle était tout bonnement en train de la _mater_ et ce qu'elle contemplait la troubla outre mesure.

Pourquoi venait-elle de ressentir subitement un tressaillement au fond de son bas ventre ? Et en parlant de picotements, ces derniers venaient justement de refaire surface.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire de ce trouble qui venait de l'envahir et glissa sa main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée.

**«**Ouais... Euh... J'ai ces trucs-là depuis hier. »

Puis joignit le geste à la parole en levant la main dans sa direction.

**«**Enfin... Depuis qu'on s'est croisées. »

Et cette réponse parcourut tout le corps de Buffy pour finir par générer un doux sourire sur son visage.

**«**C'est déjà un bon début alors… »

Seulement, elle en profita pour s'attarder un peu plus sur le regard troublé que Faith lui portât ; une lueur particulière y transparaissait, il semblait comme captivé par quelque chose.

Elle baissa alors les yeux sur elle-même pour en trouver l'origine et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en constatant qu'elle n'était vêtue que de sa courte nuisette. A la pensée que c'était peut-être cela qui avait attiré le regard de Faith, une vague de chaleur la saisit soudainement et accentua encore le rosé de ses joues.

Elle ne releva que ses yeux et parvint à balbutier quelques mots avant de s'échapper dans le couloir.

**«**Euh, donc, tu déjeunes et je vais me préparer… Voilà, j'y vais… »

Faith la regarda partir ou plutôt s'enfuir et cette attitude lui fit lever un sourcil perplexe.  
Cette fille avait le don de lui soulever de nombreuses interrogations.

Elle finit par aller se servir un café puis s'adosser de nouveau contre le comptoir. Et tout en soufflant sur le liquide brûlant, son regard se porta sur le couloir où son hôte venait de disparaître.  
Oui, elle se demanda quelles relations elles avaient entretenues dans leur passé en commun. Elle ne pouvait nier l'évidence qu'il y avait quelque chose ; elle n'avait pas pour habitude de s'attarder sur le corps d'une fille, ni de ressentir ces _trucs _qui lui faisaient drôle et encore moins de faire de l'effet de cette manière.

* * *

Une fois à « l'abri » dans la salle de bains, Buffy prit une grande inspiration, le dos collé contre la porte fermée. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang ? Elle avait l'impression de ne plus maitriser les réactions de son corps ; de ne plus arriver à faire la part des choses. Elle se rapprocha du lavabo, posa ses deux mains dessus et se fixa dans le miroir.

**«**Tu dois te concentrer un peu ! »

_# Elle me fait craquer. #_

**«** C'est Faith bon sang ! C'est une fille ! »

Elle pencha légèrement la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_# Une fille avec un corps terriblement sexy #_

Elle se redressa dans un frisson et reprit une voix convaincue.

**«** C'est une tueuse, tu es une tueuse et c'est tout ! »

_# Non, c'est pas tout…#_

**«** C'est juste que t'es en manque là ! »

_# En manque d'elle, depuis des années…#_

Elle fit un pas sur le côté, souffla avec force puis reprit sa position.

**«**Elle est avec Jeff, elle n'a jamais rien ressenti pour toi ! »

_# Arrête de te mentir, tu te souviens de tout…#_

Son regard se fit plus triste et sa voix se baissa.

**«**Mais elle, elle ne se souvient de rien… »

_# C'est peut-être mieux ainsi…#_

Seulement, sur cette dernière pensée, elle secoua la tête ; elle devait tout lui dire, tout lui montrer, elle lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance et ne voulait pas la trahir, pas encore une fois. Le cœur plus lourd, elle se déshabilla et, sous le jet de douche, tenta de chasser ses craintes quant aux impacts de leur passé commun.

* * *

Faith regardait les rues défiler par la vitre de la voiture qui les menait voir ce fameux Giles. Où exactement ? Elle ne savait plus trop. A vrai dire elle n'était guère restée attentive au lieu que Buffy lui avait expliqué. Elle avait juste capté que ce Giles était aussi une connaissance et qu'il les aiderait sûrement à y voir plus clair, à combler les trous manquants de cette énigmatique situation.

Depuis que Buffy avait refait surface de la salle de bains, Faith avait trouvé la jeune femme troublée, perdue dans ses pensées voire un rien triste.

Et bien qu'elle en fût intriguée, elle n'avait rien dit, estimant que chacun pouvait avoir ses propres sautes d'humeur.

Le petit déjeuner et ce qui s'ensuivit jusqu'à leur départ, s'étaient passés dans une certaine quiétude sans pour autant que les conversations ne fusent mais où malgré tout certains regards ne pouvaient être déviés.

Le silence perdurait dans l'habitacle, à part la radio ou résonnait en bruit de fond ''imagine me and you'' des Turtles.

Une fois arrivées devant un bâtiment en pierre qui ne payait pas de mine, Buffy se gara et se tourna vers Faith. Elle riva son regard dans le sien pendant plusieurs secondes, comme pour y chercher une lueur qui la rassurerait.

« Bien, on y est… Je te préviens, tu vas voir et entendre des choses qui vont peut-être te paraître… bizarres. Mais tu dois savoir qui tu es et… moi, je veux aussi savoir ce qui se passe… Et… »

Elle pinça un peu ses lèvres, prenant conscience au travers des yeux de Faith qu'elle-même ne la rassurerait pas beaucoup. Elle saisit son sac et sortit de la voiture avant de se pencher et d'ajouter d'une voix plus légère.

**«**Et même s'il est plutôt coincé, Giles est quelqu'un de bien… Par contre, un conseil, n'accepte pas s'il te propose un thé… Il est anglais ! »

Faith sortit à son tour du véhicule et claqua la porte derrière elle. Aussitôt son regard se porta sur la bâtisse.

Elles avaient quitté la grande agglomération de Cleveland quelques longues minutes plus tôt et se retrouvaient à présent en pleine campagne, loin de toute civilisation.

Le grand bâtiment en pierre imposait de par sa hauteur et la lourde porte en bois au loquet en fer, par laquelle venait de rentrer Buffy, démontrait sans conteste l'ancienneté de la demeure.

**«** Génial... Après les sorcières, les fantômes. »

Cependant quel ne fut pas sa surprise dès qu'elle franchit la porte d'y trouver un intérieur ou régnait un modernisme sans pareil. Le contraste avec l'extérieur en était saisissant.

Son regard partit un peu de partout, entre l'immense hall qui lui faisait face avec ses fauteuils en cuir et ses tables basses, l'escalier central où marches en verre et rambardes en bois donnaient un style tout à fait plaisant avec son environnement ou bien encore, les murs d'une hauteur impressionnante, tapissés de diverses armes aussi pointues que tranchantes.

Faith en resta bouche bée et elle se demanda dès lors, dans quel monde elle venait d'entrer.

« Salut ! »

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers une fille qui venait de la croiser et répondit d'un ''salut'' automatique alors que cette dernière s'éloignait déjà.

A vrai dire, elle ne remarquait que maintenant les va-et-vient des personnes présentes dans ce lieu. Toutes des filles, de tous âges. Le seul point commun était, qu'elles se trouvaient toutes vêtues sportivement. Certaines portaient même une serviette autour du cou.

Elle finit par allonger le pas et rejoindre Buffy qui commençait à monter les marches et d'un signe du pouce vers ces filles, demanda :

**«** Tu m'as emmenée dans un club de gym ? »

Buffy s'arrêta et se retourna sur cette question avant d'esquisser un petit sourire en balayant le hall du regard.

**«** C'est un peu ça en effet… »

Elle riva son regard dans celui de Faith et poursuivit d'une voix plus basse.

**«** Toutes ces filles sont là pour leur formation… Elles sont spéciales… Comme nous… Mais nous, on est les plus fortes ! »

Elle reprit sa montée au pas de course après un dernier commentaire accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

**«** Enfin, surtout moi ! Toi, tu te traînes… »

Et une fois arrivée en haut des escaliers, Buffy eut tout juste le temps de se retourner, les bras croisés, qu'elle vit aussitôt Faith se ruer vers elle. Cette dernière, piquée par sa réplique, avait grimpé les dernières marches quatre à quatre et, prise dans son élan, ne put dévier son chemin. Les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, Buffy ouvrit ses bras dans un automatisme et frissonna immédiatement sur le corps de Faith qui la propulsait vers le sol.

Le choc aurait pu être plus violent, mais le corps de Buffy amortit considérablement la chute de Faith. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi Buffy s'était-elle arrêtée comme ça en haut des escaliers ?

Elle se tenait à présent parterre, étendue à moitié en travers sur Buffy, une jambe entre les siennes. Les mains de part et d'autre de son visage, elle se redressa légèrement et son regard intercepta celui de Buffy.

Combien de temps elle resta ainsi immobile à la regarder ? Une demi-seconde ? Une minute ? Plus ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle s'était sentie comme hypnotisée par ce vert lumineux au fond de ses prunelles, autant que son corps venait de réagir sous les formes plaquées contre les siennes.

Le bout de sa langue partit humidifier ses lèvres entrouvertes devenues sèches sans qu'elle ne s'en rende totalement compte.

Bon sang, c'était quoi ce délire ? Ce tressaillement soudain venu courir le long de son échine ?

Et Buffy gardait toujours ses yeux grands ouverts, non plus de surprise mais presque d'envoûtement. Elle était envoûtée par ce souffle chaud qui glissait sur son visage, ce regard qui brillait dans le sien, ce corps qui ravivait des sensations oubliées.

Dans sa chute, elle avait posé ses mains sur les flancs de Faith et se savait incapable de les déplacer. Au contraire, elle luttait presque pour ne pas raffermir sa prise, renforcer ce contact qui la faisait chavirer. C'était comme si une coulée de lave circulait dans ses veines où la douceur était tout aussi prégnante que les frétillements générés par la jambe de Faith entre les siennes.

Et dans un éclair de lucidité, elle sut que dans cette position, elle ne ressentirait jamais aucune douleur sauf, peut-être, celle de la frustration… Elle se mordit la lèvre et murmura d'une voix basse et calme.

**« **Aïe… »

Mais dans sa tête, ses pensées fusaient, s'échauffaient entre elles : elle avait passé des années à se poser des questions sans jamais trouver de réponses, des années à attendre, à regretter, à espérer… des années à être frustrée. Elle garda ses yeux dans ceux de Faith, releva doucement son visage et chuchota en écho à ses pensées.

**«** Ça suffit… »

La surprise. Faith ne fut rien d'autre que surprise de voir ce visage s'approcher inexorablement du sien, comprenant dès lors l'intention de Buffy. Le regard de cette dernière rivé à présent sur ses propres lèvres n'en était qu'une preuve irréfutable.

Et ce fut bien entendu la surprise qui l'empêcha de réagir lorsqu'elle sentit ce léger frôlement sur sa bouche, prémices d'un baiser qui allait s'ensuivre de toute évidence.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... ? »

Une voix masculine arrivée de nulle part, interrompit soudainement l'action. Faith tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix et lorsqu'elle aperçut une paire de chaussures à leur proximité, se recula vivement, s'arrachant presque des bras de Buffy. Elle se laissa tomber sur le côté, les mains appuyées en arrière sur le sol.

Giles, un dossier à la main, venait de sortir de son bureau lorsqu'il aperçut deux masses enlacées au sol. Et plus ses pas l'emmenaient vers les escaliers, plus il croyait reconnaître la silhouette de son ancienne protégée.

Et de ce qu'il venait d'être témoin, ou du moins pensait, dépassait bien sûr tout entendement pour lui et s'apprêtait à demander des explications. Cependant les mots ne purent sortir de sa bouche lorsque son regard se posa sur _l'autre fille._

D'un geste lent, il ôta ses lunettes de son nez et une expression d'incrédulité se matérialisa sur son visage.

Pour l'heure, toute explication sur ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux venait de s'effacer de sa mémoire.

Une seule chose remplissait son esprit. Et c'est presque dans un murmure qu'il prononça son prénom :

**«** Dieu du ciel... Faith ! »

Buffy avait elle aussi tourné la tête sur la voix qui mettait soudainement fin à cet instant quasi irréel. Encore tremblante de ses émotions, elle sentit le corps de Faith la quitter et reposa sa tête au sol avec un soupir. Giles… toujours là au bon moment… Elle se leva lentement, jeta un rapide regard troublé vers Faith et épousseta ses vêtements pour se donner plus de contenance. Mais lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux et vit l'expression perdue de Giles, elle s'approcha et lui adressa un sourire timide.

**«** Oui, c'est Faith. Elle n'est pas morte, je l'ai retrouvée à New-York. Mais elle ne se souvient de rien, je veux dire… elle ne se souvient pas de qui elle est et de qui nous sommes. »

Elle regarda brièvement Faith qui restait toujours au sol et les dévisageait d'un air interloqué. Elle poursuivit son explication avec des gestes de la main.

**«** Et elle a changé, elle est plus… enfin, moins… Vous me comprenez quoi ! Par contre, il y a quelque chose de bizarre, à un moment donné elle n'était plus du tout pareille, mais de ça non plus elle se souvient plus. »

Elle commençait à s'emballer et fit quelques pas sur le palier.

**«** Et puis, il y a ce Jeff ! Il m'a dit qu'elle faisait des missions, mais qu'il connaissait pas celui qui était derrière tout ça. »

D'un coup elle s'arrêta, fouilla dans sa veste et en sortit le portable de Jeff avec un grand sourire fier.

**«** Mais j'ai son téléphone ! »

**«**Attends Buffy... Stop ! »

Giles venait de lever la main pour l'interrompre dans ses explications rapides qui pour l'heure, n'étaient qu'incohérences pour lui.

**«**Je... Je crois qu'on sera beaucoup mieux dans mon bureau pour parler de tout ça qu'au... qu'au bord de cet escalier. »

Il regarda l'autre tueuse se relever enfin et dans un geste toujours aussi machinal, il remit ses lunettes. Sa vision se fit tout de suite moins floue et il ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager plus que de nécessaire.

En tant qu'observateur, il en avait vu des choses : autant bizarre, qu'épouvantable, autant irréel qu'inconcevable.

Il avait l'impression de revivre ce même sentiment lorsque Buffy s'était matérialisée devant lui alors qu'il la croyait morte. Il avait cru un moment à un mirage tout d'abord, jusqu'à sentir ses yeux le piquer lorsque cette dernière avait fini par se réfugier dans ses bras.

De son côté, être dévisagée de la sorte, Faith en sentit comme un malaise soudain.  
Sa main partit dans sa chevelure brune qu'elle remit en arrière et tenta un sourire, nerveux pour l'heure à son intention, avant de jeter un regard furtif sur Buffy et de revenir vers ce Giles.

**« **Buffy m'a dit que vous me connaissiez... »

Oui. Cette voix il la reconnaissait bien autant que ces traits, bien que plus affirmés avec les années.

**«** Oui, Faith... Et je crois... Hum... Que quelques explications vont s'imposer. »

Il pivota pour reprendre le chemin de son bureau et invita les deux filles à le suivre.

Buffy attendit que Faith soit à son niveau pour le suivre et elles pénétrèrent toutes deux dans le bureau de Giles. Depuis le temps, elle ne faisait plus attention au décor, mais sur le regard de Faith, elle comprit que les lieux l'impressionnaient tout comme elle l'avait été la première fois.  
En fait, le terme de bureau n'était pas approprié, il s'agissait plutôt d'une vaste bibliothèque, qui regroupait tous les livres que Giles jugeait les plus importants ou les plus dangereux. Des étagères en bois s'étalaient sur les côtés et au milieu pour mener à un large bureau où aucun ordinateur ne trônait. Leurs pas résonnaient dans la pièce silencieuse et Buffy adressa un léger sourire à Faith comme pour l'encourager.

Giles, toujours stupéfait, se dirigea aussitôt sur une table en coin pour se servir un thé. Il se retourna sur les tueuses et demanda.

« Un thé ? »

Buffy donna un léger coup de coude à Faith et refusa énergiquement.

« Non, surtout pas ! »

Giles la regarda avec des yeux plus sévères puis alla s'asseoir avant de nettoyer de nouveau ses lunettes.

« Bien… Je n'arrive pas du tout à comprendre pourquoi, mais… tu es là Faith. »

Il fixa son regard dans celui de Faith, troublé par son attitude et sa voix se fit plus rauque.

« Et visiblement, tu ne te souviens pas de moi… »

Il allait continuer mais Buffy le coupa avec une expression plus agacée.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit ça, vous m'écoutez pas ! »

Giles tourna son regard vers Buffy et remit ses lunettes.

« Je t'écoute Buffy, je ne fais que ça ! Mais tu comprendras que je puisse être un peu décontenancé. Et arrête de te comporter comme une gamine, tu n'as plus 16 ans ! »

Sur ces mots, Buffy se ratatina sur un des sièges et croisa les bras avec une moue de réprobation. Giles fixa de nouveau son regard sur Faith et reprit plus calmement.

« Faith, dis-moi ce dont tu te souviens. »

Assise, le mollet posé sur son autre genou, Faith laissa échapper un petit ricanement tout en secouant légèrement la tête.

C'était quoi cette question absurde ?

«C'est peut-être à vous de m'expliquer ce qui se passe non ? Parce que là je pige pas grand chose... »

D'un geste du pouce, elle désigna Buffy, assise à ses côtés.

« Je l'ai suivie parce qu'elle me dit que je ne suis pas celle que je prétends être... Alors entre me faire kidnapper, voir une fille apparaître comme ça par magie devant moi, j'me dis qu'il y a peut-être un truc qui cloche... »

Un regard un instant circonspect sur Buffy, Giles remit de nouveau ses lunettes à leur place.

Les mains jointes sur son sous-main, il resta l'espace d'un instant silencieux, pris dans ses propres réflexions.

De toute évidence, Faith semblait avoir une autre identité. La tueuse n'existait plus. Il pouvait

s'en rendre compte dans son attitude.

Il fallait donc à présent savoir le pourquoi du comment et la ou les réponses se trouvaient forcément auprès de Conseil.

Mais pour l'heure, sa lourde tâche se trouvait dans l'annonce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. Au lieu de ça il se leva et se dirigea vers un coin de la bibliothèque où trônait une multitude de livres.

Les mains jointes sur son ventre, Faith le suivit des yeux, l'expression fermée et le regarda revenir avec un livre dans les mains. Livre qu'il posa sur le bureau devant elle.

« Je pense que dans ce livre, tu auras toutes les réponses sur ce que tu es véritablement. »

Sans attendre, elle se redressa de son fauteuil et se saisit de l'épais livre, un rien poussiéreux. Aussitôt ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vue du titre et une expression d'incrédulité se lut sur son visage quand elle releva ses yeux sur Giles.

* * *

**Au même moment à Los Angeles...**

« Assis Evans »

Le ton froid et sec employé ne suggérait aucune autre alternative et Jeff prit place de manière docile.

Bien qu'âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, Parker détenait une certaine prestance tant dans la carrure que dans l'expression du visage. Il en imposait et rares étaient ceux qui osaient lui tenir tête.

« Je ne vous cache pas que je suis extrêmement déçu de votre prestation Evans. »

Ce dernier émit une petite grimace contrite. Il avait peu dormi depuis que Faith lui avait échappé, une ou deux heures tout au plus dans l'avion qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici et commençait à ressentir la fatigue accumulée.

D'un geste à la fois nerveux et machinal, il gratta sa joue mal rasée.

« Je... Je suis désolé monsieur, mais il y a eu un imprévu et... »

« Et c'est imprévu s'appelle Buffy Summers. »

La surprise se lut aussitôt sur le visage d'Evans. Comment Parker pouvait-il connaître se nom alors que lui-même ignorait totalement l'identité de cette fille ?

Les mains dans le dos, Parker s'éloigna de la baie vitrée où il se tenait jusqu'alors immobile et s'approcha de son bureau. Et comme dans ses habitudes, il ouvrit sa boite à cigares, coupa le bout et l'alluma.

Un léger nuage de fumée sortit de ses lèvres lorsqu'il souffla, avant qu'il ne s'installe dans son large fauteuil en cuir.

« Je veux que vous m'en débarrassiez. Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'elle sabote ce que j'ai entrepris sur Lehane... Vous avez carte blanche pour mener à bien votre mission. »

Et le pointant de son cigare.

«Ne me décevez pas Evans parce que je ne vous raterai pas. »

Jeff acquiesça de la tête. Il ne comprenait guère quel était réellement les motivations de son patron et pourquoi cette fille semblait-elle être une menace réelle pour lui. Il s'apprêtait toutefois à lui poser la question mais Parker le coupa une nouvelle fois.

« Lincoln vous expliquera tout ce que vous voulez savoir. Quand vous en aurez terminé avec Summers, ramenez-moi Faith. »

« Bien Monsieur. »

La discussion semblait à présent close.

Jeff se leva du fauteuil et sans attendre, sortit du bureau.

* * *

**Au même moment à Cleveland.**

Buffy se contorsionnait sur son siège, terriblement nerveuse. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Giles déposer ce fameux livre des tueuses sur la table, elle avait presque failli laisser s'échapper un petit rire ironique mais le regard perdu de Faith l'en avait empêchée. Et depuis plusieurs minutes, elle regardait fixement tous les traits de son visage tandis qu'elle feuilletait les pages et posait quelques questions à Giles.

Elle voyait de multiples émotions s'exprimer au travers de son corps, de ses gestes, au ton de sa voix. Cela allait de la stupéfaction à une sensation de supercherie en passant par l'incompréhension et même la peur. Et toutes ces émotions, Buffy arrivait presque à les ressentir elle-même, elle se sentait comme connectée, comme directement touchée. Et alors qu'un moment de silence lourd s'égrenait, elle s'avança dans son siège pour poser une main sur celle de Faith inerte sur la table. Elle prit possession de son regard troublé et sa voix se fit la plus douce possible.

**«** Tout ça est vrai Faith, je te le promets… »

Silencieux de l'autre côté du bureau, Giles regardait tour à tour les deux jeunes femmes, jadis ennemies invétérées.

L'attitude de son ancienne protégée le surprenait presque. Certes dix longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière altercation, mais ce qu'il percevait dans le comportement de Buffy n'avait rien à voir avec un hypothétique rachat de par ses remords qui pouvaient encore la ronger.

Non, c'était bien plus profond que cela. Sa manière d'être, sa façon de parler, même ses gestes ; jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu autant de dilection de sa part pour Faith.

Et de ce qu'il avait été témoin quelques minutes plut tôt, l'envoya dans un léger trouble.

Ce pouvait-il que... ?

**«**Ok... Supposons que tout ça soit vrai... »

L'anglais reprit vite le fil conducteur de la conversation, laissant partir dans les méandres de son cerveau, ses interrogations.

**«** ... Que je sois une tueuse de... vampires... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je me souviens de rien ? Pourquoi je suis pas comme je dois être ? Si vous me pensiez morte... pourquoi je suis encore là ? »

Giles s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Ses questions étaient sans nul doute légitimes, mais la problématique résidait dans les réponses qu'il n'avait pas, du moins pour l'instant.

Il jeta un regard furtif sur Buffy avant d'ôter une énième fois ses lunettes de son nez et de se pincer l'arête.

**« **Je n'ai pas toute les réponses Faith... Je suis moi-même surpris de ton retour, tout comme l'a pu être Buffy, j'imagine... »

Il repositionna ses lunettes puis s'avança les coudes posés sur son bureau.

**«**Ca serait extrêmement long à t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment le conseil t'a récupérée... Quant à savoir pourquoi il a menti sur ta soi-disant mort... »

Mais cette réponse ne satisfaisait nullement Faith. Sa main quitta celle de Buffy et elle s'enfonça dans son siège, joignant le geste à la parole en écartant les mains devant elle.

**«**Attendez-là ! Si vous pensez que je vais me satisfaire de vos réponses à la noix ! Vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'oeil... J'ai tout mon temps... Je bougerai pas tant que j'aurai pas de réponses ! »

Un duel de regard entre l'observateur et Faith s'échangea l'espace d'un instant. Giles reconnaissait bien là le tempérament fougueux de la tueuse.

Un soupir résigné s'échappa alors de ses lèvres et il lança un nouveau regard furtif en direction de Buffy. Le passé devait immanquablement refaire surface.

**« **Très bien... »

Et il commença sa narration.

**« **Tu es aussi puissante que Buffy, Faith. Vous combattiez ensemble le mal... Cependant pour x raisons, tu as dévié du droit chemin en route, tu t'es détournée de ta mission et de ce fait, de ce que tu étais réellement pour te lier avec ce que nous combattions jusqu'alors... »

Faith écoutait en silence, concentrée et le regard sombre. On lui narrait un passé inconnu, mais un passé qui n'avait rien de glorieux. Ces seuls mots la désignaient en traitre.

**«**Il y a dix ans de ça, à peu près à la même époque, Buffy t'a retrouvée à Los Angeles pour te convaincre de te livrer à la police... »

**«** Pourquoi ? »

Faith ne put s'empêcher de le couper dans ses explications.

L'observateur, mal à l'aise, riva son regard sur ses mains jointes et répondit d'une voix monocorde.

**«**Pour meurtre... »

Ces seuls mots firent tressaillir la jeune brune. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise tout autant que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient, ébahie par ce qu'elle entendait.

Un léger ricanement s'échappa sous l'incrédulité qui la prenait. Elle secoua légèrement la tête comme pour dénier ses propos.

**«** C'est du délire... »

Buffy s'était levée sur les dernières explications de Giles. Elle assistait, impuissante à l'énoncé de faits qui la terrifiaient. C'était trop tôt, trop rapide, Giles n'aurait pas dû aller jusque-là dans ses explications. Elle faisait de petits pas dans la pièce, les nerfs à vifs, redoutant plus que tout, la suite des évènements. Faith ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance, elle pouvait la perdre si trop de choses étaient dites. Comment allait-elle comprendre ce qui les avaient poussées jusque-là ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir LA comprendre ? Elle-même avait mis des années à le faire… Elle arrêta net ses mouvements et se tourna vers le visage de Faith, marqué comme jamais, empreint de fragilité, de doute et d'incrédulité. En une fraction de seconde, sa décision fut prise. Elle croisa les bras et sa voix ferme brisa le silence.

**«** Non, Faith, c'est la vérité. »

Elle s'avança doucement et s'accroupit devant le fauteuil de Faith, son regard rivé fixement dans le sien. Elle ne devait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, elle devait arrêter de vouloir tout maitriser, elle lui devait la vérité, même si…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et pour la première fois, sa voix émue apporta enfin des mots à ses pensées.

**«** Tu es comme moi, Faith. Tu es ma sœur tueuse. Mais tu as toujours été beaucoup plus libre, beaucoup plus à l'aise avec la mission que je ne l'étais. Tu profitais de la vie et tu faisais ce que tu avais à faire alors que moi, j'étais dépassée par tout ça et je ne faisais que construire des murs de principes et de supériorité. Et puis t'es arrivée… avec ta fougue et tes provocations. Ca a mis un peu de temps mais on s'est vraiment trouvées, je n'étais plus seule et tu me comprenais. Mais tu as aussi chamboulé beaucoup de choses autour de moi, à l'intérieur de moi… J'arrivais pas à tout gérer, j'étais au milieu, tu vois ? Et puis un soir, on chassait et y'a eu un accident. Tu… tu as tué un être humain. »

Elle baissa la tête un instant et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne savait pas si Faith comprenait tout ce qu'elle disait mais elle savait qu'elle, elle avait besoin de le dire et elle s'étonnait même de la facilité avec laquelle les mots sortaient de sa bouche.

**« **C'était un accident et ça aurait très bien pu être moi à ta place, mais c'était toi… Tu faisais comme si c'était pas important et tout ça m'effrayait tellement que j'ai pas su t'aider, j'ai pas su être là. Tu m'as repoussée et j'ai rien fait pour éviter ça, je t'ai plutôt facilité la tâche d'ailleurs. Après, tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui t'as acceptée telle que t'étais, qui t'as apporté des sentiments qu'on t'avait toujours refusés. C'était le maire de la ville. Sauf que cet homme était notre ennemi, enfin, il était pas du côté des gentils, plutôt du genre apprenti démon… Et je t'ai jugée coupable tout de suite. J'ai pas cherché à comprendre, j'étais furieuse, je me suis sentie trahie… »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais elle se mordit la lèvre pour qu'aucune ne coule sur son visage.

**« **Tu étais la seule, Faith. La seule qui était une partie de moi-même… La seule qui pouvait savoir qui j'étais vraiment. Tu aurais dû rester à mes côtés, tu aurais dû m'aider. Mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre que tu as aidé, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui t'as aidée. Et je t'ai haïe pour ça et je me suis haïe pour ça… Et puis, tout a dégénéré, je t'ai fait du mal et tu m'as fait du mal. C'était comme si tout s'écroulait, je ne voyais plus aucune limite, aucune solution. Un jour, on… on s'est battues. Il y avait un couteau…et… je te l'ai planté dans le ventre. »

Elle marqua une pause, ses yeux dans ceux de Faith, les mains tremblantes. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, une unique larme passa la barrière et roula lentement sur sa joue.

« Tu as été gravement blessée et moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais pas par toi… Tu étais dans le coma et j'ai tué le maire juste avant qu'il n'essaye de détruire le monde. Tu t'es réveillée après plusieurs mois et ça c'est pas encore bien passé. Et puis, tu es partie. Je sais pas où t'es allée pendant tout ce temps. Je t'ai retrouvée à Los Angeles et tu avais changé. Tu voulais que je te pardonne, mais moi, j'avais toujours pas compris, j'étais tellement blessée Faith… Je t'ai rejetée alors que tu t'étais mise à nue devant moi. Et des hommes sont arrivés à ce moment là, ils étaient envoyés par le conseil. Le conseil était censé nous protéger et nous orienter. Mais t'avais raison depuis le début, il ne voulait pas nous aider, il voulait juste nous dominer… Ils t'ont enlevée pour te garder en prison et te réinsérer comme ils m'ont dit. Et puis, un jour, ils m'ont annoncé qu'ils avaient dû te tuer parce que tu essayais de t'échapper… C'était il y a 10 ans Faith et voilà où nous en sommes… »

Elle s'arrêta sur ces mots aussi nettement qu'elle avait commencé un peu plus tôt. Elle sentait sa respiration effrénée, entendait les battements de son cœur martyriser tout son être. Elle était lessivée, fragile comme jamais, savait qu'à cet instant un seul mot ou un seul geste pouvait la briser sans la moindre difficulté. Elle capta toute une série d'émotions sur le visage de Faith, mais une seule l'ébranla subitement. Elle trembla sur la douleur qu'elle vit dans son regard, une douleur si forte et si vive, qu'elle en recula et manqua de tomber. Elle sentit son cœur se glacer, son estomac se retourner et elle se releva difficilement, au bord de la nausée. Elle garda la tête baissée, ne pouvant en supporter plus et chuchota comme seul moyen de défense.

**«**Je suis désolée Faith. »

Puis, comme un automate, elle se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la sortie, se battant pour se maintenir debout.

**« **Je vais dehors… Quoi que tu décides de faire, tu m'y trouveras. »

De ce long monologue, Giles réalisa une seule chose ; une souffrance intérieure que l'Elue venait de libérer par ses seuls mots.

Il n'avait jamais pris conscience à quel point tout ceci l'avait ébranlée, cette histoire, leur histoire. Depuis tout ce temps, sa protégée avait couvé ses maux, ses regrets, ses remords. Il n'apprenait que maintenant la vérité, cette vérité que Buffy osait aujourd'hui révéler et qui le troublait.

Oui par ses seuls mots, il apprenait que le lien qui avait uni les deux jeunes filles se trouvait bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et peut-être même plus encore.

Le nouveau comportement de sa Tueuse face à Faith en était une preuve irréfutable.

Il s'éclaircit légèrement la voix pour reprendre contenance avant d'interpeler sa protégée qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

**«** Buffy, Attends... »

Quant à Faith, son esprit venait de partir au-delà de ces murs. Les paroles de Buffy dansaient dans sa tête sans pour autant y mettre des images dessus. Après tout comment pouvait-elle, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, le croire et se croire telle que Buffy l'avait décrite alors qu'elle n'avait rien vécu de tout ça ?

Cependant, son récit l'avait ébranlée tant par le visage crispé de tristesse que par ces yeux verts transparaissant de sincérité.

Et dans ces mots qui lui démontraient ce qu'elle avait été et ce qu'elles avaient été l'une pour l'autre, une chose la persuada que tout ceci était bien réel.

D'un geste machinal, elle porta la main sur le bas de son ventre. Cette cicatrice. Un coup de couteau laissait incontestablement des marques, non ? Alors cette cicatrice n'était pas le fait d'un accident et causé par un débris de verre ?

Elle remonta son regard sur Buffy qui se retournait tandis que Giles rétorquait :

**« **Je connais le nom de celui qui était censé réhabiliter Faith... Un certain Parker. Si on trouve pourquoi il a menti sur sa mort, alors on a des chances d'en savoir un peu plus... »

Cette information fit souffler comme un vent d'espoir dans le corps de Buffy. Elle se savait perdue, à fleur de peau, fragilisée par tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, d'avouer. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle attendait de tout ça, ce qu'elle espérait comme réaction de la part d'une Faith qui ne se souvenait de rien.

Et à cet instant, les mots et le regard attentif de Giles lui apparaissaient comme une corde à laquelle se rattacher, comme une manière de réagir, de faire avancer les choses. Elle tourna son regard vers celui de Faith et répliqua d'une voix tremblante.

**«**Je… je suis d'accord. Mais c'est à Faith de décider. »

Et cette dernière les regarda tour à tour. N'était-elle pas venue pour connaître la vérité, une vérité aussi incroyable et dure à entendre soit-elle?

**«** Je te l'ai dit Buffy... Je veux savoir ce qui m'est arrivé et pourquoi. »

Elle esquissa alors un petit sourire à la fois ironique et plein de défi.

**«** Toi qui me connais si bien, tu devrais savoir que je baisse pas facilement les bras... »

**«** Bien ! C'est parfait dans ce cas... Je passerai un coup de téléphone au conseil pour avoir de plus amples informations... »

Il se leva de son fauteuil, contourna son bureau mais s'arrêta soudain en regardant sa montre.

**«** Hum, j'ai un rendez-vous dans dix minutes... Bien ! Ce que je propose, c'est que Faith reste ici... On va lui trouver une chambre et qu'elle se familiarise de nouveau avec son environnement... »

Buffy ne put s'empêcher de réagir vivement aux derniers mots de Giles et sa voix ferme résonna.

**«** Non ! Faith n'a pas besoin de chambre, elle est très bien chez moi ! »

Puis, prenant conscience de sa réaction et de l'expression de son observateur, elle sentit une terrible rougeur monter à ses joues et tourna aussitôt ses yeux en direction de ses pieds qui traçaient d'invisibles cercles sur le sol. Après quelques secondes, elle reprit d'une voix hésitante.

**« **Enfin, si le conseil est derrière tout ça, elle est plus en sécurité chez moi… Et puis, je suis la mieux placée pour lui montrer son environnement comme vous dites. »

Et tout comme Giles, elle tourna son visage vers Faith en attente d'une réponse de sa part.

Faith resta un instant silencieuse, le regard fixe sur Buffy.

Cette fille qu'elle avait trahie soi-disant, mais cette fille qui l'avait poignardée en retour. Pourtant ses mots n'avaient reflété que remords et regrets. Alors, comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir sur quelque chose qui pour elle, n'existait pas ?

Tout ce qu'elle voyait, ou plutôt ressentait depuis sa rencontre avec Buffy était cette étrange et non moins déroutante attraction qui s'opérait. Elle ne pouvait nier ce que son corps percevait à sa proximité ni ce qu'elle voyait dans le comportement de Buffy. D'ailleurs, cette dernière n'avait-elle pas tenté de l'embrasser plus tôt ? Et si Giles n'était pas arrivé ?

Faith se surprit alors à en imaginer la suite et se trouva troublée des images qui s'interposaient à présent devant ses yeux. Des images où elle était loin de se soustraire à ses lèvres, mais plutôt d'attiser davantage ce baiser en un baiser plus fougueux.

Elle cligna des paupières pour s'arracher à cette vision et glissa une main dans sa chevelure brune. Elle répondit sans pour autant savoir quoi, prise soudainement par des effets bien significatifs.

« Euh... Ouais si tu veux... C'est pas dérangeant. »

Le corps de Buffy se réchauffa de ce qu'elle venait de lire dans les yeux de Faith. Il n'y avait plus ni douleur, ni rejet, ni haine, juste une étincelle que Buffy essayait désespérément de percer. Faith devait être encore plus déroutée à présent. Alors que ses souvenirs n'étaient plus, elle venait de lui déverser en quelques minutes des années de remords et de regrets. Elle se mordit la lèvre sur le sentiment de responsabilité qui l'envahissait et elle rebroussa chemin pour s'avancer vers Faith. Mais, en passant devant Giles, elle ne put s'empêcher de commenter d'une voix convaincue.

**«** Voilà, ça la dérange pas… et moi non plus ! »

Elle s'approcha du fauteuil, sa baissa pour saisir d'une main ferme celle de Faith et sa voix douce chuchota.

**«** Je t'ai promis de pas te lâcher et je le ferai pas. »

Elle déglutit difficilement mais poursuivit.

**« **Tu n'as sûrement pas compris tout ce que je t'ai dit mais un jour, tu te souviendras et j'espère vraiment que ça comptera. Mais maintenant, viens, j'ai des tas de choses à te montrer. »

Elle tira Faith avec elle pour l'amener vers la porte et se retourna vers Giles juste avant de sortir.

**«** Je lui fais visiter le Centre et on ira patrouiller ce soir. Appelez-moi dès que vous avez des nouvelles. »

* * *

Une fois sur le pallier, Buffy se rendit compte qu'elle tenait toujours la main de Faith dans la sienne. Elle s'en détacha délicatement, quelque peu troublée de la facilité avec laquelle elle semblait s'habituer à cette sensation. Alors, pour éviter que cette confusion ne l'emporte, elle commença ses longs commentaires sur le fonctionnement du Centre, des mouvements de bras accompagnant chacun de ses propos.

Presque sans s'arrêter, elle amena Faith dans chacune des pièces du grand bâtiment, les salles de cours, d'entraînement, les chambres, le centre de contrôle… Elle lui expliqua pourquoi les Tueuses étaient désormais si nombreuses, ce qu'elles apprenaient ici, comment elles étaient recueillies et accompagnées. Elle parlait sans discontinuer, ne s'interrompait que pour vérifier que Faith la suivait toujours. Intérieurement, elle savait que son débit devait être perturbant mais elle ne pouvait le maîtriser, elle s'y rattachait comme pour éviter d'avoir à reparler de ce qu'elle avait avoué un peu plus tôt. Elle était consciente que bientôt le sujet serait de nouveau abordé, mais d'ici là, toute minute passée était une minute gagnée...

Alors qu'elles sortaient d'un long couloir, elle s'arrêta devant une pièce faiblement éclairée de laquelle émergeaient quelques voix étouffées. Elle regarda par la lucarne de la porte et fit un geste en direction de Faith.

« Viens voir, c'est le cours de magie de Willow. »

**« ** Non, attends B... »

Elle lui saisit le bras pour la retenir d'entrer.

A vrai dire, elle commençait à saturer de cette visite et beaucoup trop d'informations venaient de lui parvenir en un temps record.

Elle avait besoin d'enregistrer tout ça et surtout elle avait surtout besoin de prendre l'air.

**«**J'ai... J'ai besoin de prendre l'air là... Tu veux pas qu'on sorte cinq minutes ? »

Buffy fronça les sourcils sur cette voix et ce bras qui la retenait puis se retourna vers Faith. Ses sourcils se levèrent alors lorsqu'elle constata la pâleur de son visage, son regard fiévreux, ses traits tirés.

Elle sentit aussitôt l'inquiétude la submerger et avança sa main pour la poser doucement sur son front. Ses yeux cherchèrent à fixer les siens et son ton s'affola.

« Ca va pas Faith ? Dis-moi ? Tu veux t'allonger ? Un verre d'eau ? Tu veux qu'on aille voir le doc ? »

Faith laissa échapper un petit rire tout en se reculant doucement. L'inquiétude exagérée de Buffy avait quelque chose de comique mais sa réelle sollicitude la toucha néanmoins.

**« **Nooon tout va bien, je t'assure... C'est juste que j'ai envie de changer d'air. »

Son regard se porta alors sur l'une des fenêtres et elle s'y approcha. Là de l'autre côté du carreau, se tenait une sorte de grande cour intérieure où tables, bancs trônaient sur le gazon fraichement coupé.

D'un signe du menton, elle lui montra l'extérieur.

**« **Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Et ce seul petit signe provoqua un sourire niais sur le visage de Buffy. Elle l'avait vue tant de fois faire ce léger mouvement mais bizarrement, elle venait seulement de se rendre compte du petit côté sexy qu'il avait, tout comme ses fossettes qui s'étaient légèrement creusées un peu plus tôt.

Stop !

Elle faillit presque sursauter sur la voix intérieure qui venait de lui crier ce mot et se redressa tandis que son visage exprimait les sensations qui l'avaient parcourue dans sa contemplation. Elle secoua la tête, dépitée et se força à prendre une voix légère.

**« **Oui, t'as raison, j'adore ce coin. Viens, c'est par là... »

Elle vérifia d'un coup d'œil que Faith la suivait et commença à longer le couloir, se réprimandant toute seule dans ses pensées…

_Mais je suis en train de devenir folle ou quoi ? C'est pas possible, fais des efforts, faut te maîtriser ! Tu manques de l'embrasser, tu lui assènes toutes tes réflexions d'un coup, puis tu manques de l'envoyer à l'hôpital par ce qu'elle est pâlotte et là, t'es comme une gamine après qu'elle t'ait fait un signe du menton comme avant ! _

Seulement, sur cette dernière idée, elle se retourna subitement vers Faith et la désigna du doigt, le regard à la fois stupéfait et brillant.

**«**Hey attends ! Tout à l'heure, tu m'as appelée B ! Tu m'appelais tout le temps comme ça avant ! Et c'est la première fois que tu le fais là ! »

Faith fronça légèrement les sourcils sous sa soudaine agitation. Elle ne s'était, à vrai dire, aucunement rendue compte de ce mot employé.

**«**Ah ouais ? T'es sûre ? »

Elle poussa la lourde porte en bois et se retrouva bientôt à l'air libre.

L'air était doux et elle sentit peu à peu la chaleur du soleil la réchauffer lorsqu'elles quittèrent l'ombre pour s'avancer un peu plus sur la pelouse en direction d'un banc.

Elle quitta la veste qu'elle portait et d'un mouvement, la posa sur le dossier du banc avant d'y monter dessus et de s'asseoir en hauteur.

**«** B ? »

Un léger sourire se profila sur ses lèvres charnues au son de cette consonne on ne peut plus courte.

**«**Court et concis, c'est tout moi ça.. »

Et de nouveau, Buffy se sentit happée par des images revenues du passé. A l'inverse des instants précédents, elle se trouvait à présent en face d'une personne sûre d'elle-même, certaine dans ses gestes, fière dans sa posture, un brin d'arrogance et de faire valoir dans la voix.

Et sans pouvoir le maîtriser, ses membres la poussèrent à répondre au défi. Elle se rapprocha du banc sans la quitter des yeux et se positionna entre ses jambes avant de poser une main sur chacun de ses genoux.

Ses yeux se chargèrent d'intensité et elle pencha la tête sur le côté avec un léger sourire aguicheur.

« J'aurais plutôt dit... provocante et râleuse... et... »

Là, il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans l'esprit de Faith. L'attitude de Buffy en son encontre démontrait l'attirance qu'elle avait cru percevoir depuis le début.

Et ses propres réactions face à cette nouvelle proximité, lui prouvait incontestablement qui se passait quelque chose entre elles.

Oui mais depuis combien de temps ? Et y avait-il eu plus que ce simple ''flirt'' actuel ?

Elle baissa un instant son regard sur ses deux mains dont elle sentait la chaleur à travers son jeans.

Cette fille avait le don de lui faire ressentir des _trucs_ pas possibles, du picotement derrière la nuque à ceux qui se manifestaient à présent au creux de son ventre.

Elle s'humecta la lèvre inférieure du bout de la langue et posa son regard sur ce visage qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus familier et ô combien attirant. Un regard ''sondeur'' alors que sa voix prenait un ton un rien cassé.

**«** Et quoi ? Dis-moi »

Buffy rapprocha encore son visage comme pour déchiffrer un sens derrière les traits de Faith et sa voix se fit plus basse.

**«**Et... destinée à me perturber à l'infini... »

**« ** Hum... Hum... »

Et à ce moment précis, elle ne sut qui était la plus perturbée. Elle resta pourtant tout à fait stoïque, ses mains sagement posées sur le haut du dossier du banc, omettant les pulsations cardiaques de son coeur qui tambourinaient un peu plus vite que nécessaire.

Buffy la troublait mais en aucun cas elle voulait le montrer.

Son regard sombre ne cilla pas à la vue de ce visage qui se rapprochait du sien jusqu'à y déceler des petites paillettes dorées au fond de ses pupilles vertes.

**«**Et... à vouloir m'embrasser comme t'as voulu le faire tout à l'heure ? »

Buffy ouvrit grand les yeux sur cette vérité prononcée distinctement et pourtant, elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle baissa juste le regard, le souffle court, le rythme saccadé, sondant ses pensées les plus intimes.

Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir, quelque chose se passait en elle depuis leurs retrouvailles. Elle voyait ses propres gestes, ses réactions, ses espoirs inavoués. Et plus les heures passaient, plus elle les attendait, plus elle les acceptait.

Tout ceci était nouveau et inhabituel, à la fois excitant et terrifiant au possible. Mais au plus profond de ses entrailles, elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas autant existé depuis longtemps; son corps frémissait, picotait, vibrait, elle se voyait imaginer, tester, se complaire dans un futur possible. Et rien que pour ça, elle ne voulait plus maîtriser ce qu'il se passait. Alors, tout aussi directement que Faith, elle releva ses yeux troublés et laissa sa voix libérer ses maux.

**«**Plutôt que de vouloir te combattre... oui... Et je préfère cette version là de l'histoire... »

Faith fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils sur ce ''passé'' qui refaisait surface. Un passé aussi tumultueux que chaotique apparemment. Pour qui ? Pour elle ? Pour Buffy ? Pour toutes les deux ?

Elle baissa un instant la tête comme pour remettre en place ses pensées qui se bousculaient à présent avant de lui faire de nouveau face.

**«**C'est quoi notre histoire, Buffy ? j'veux dire... »

Et elle joignit le geste à la parole en la montrant et se montrant du doigt.

**«** Y a un truc qui se passe là... Et... c'était pareil avant ? »

Buffy se recula légèrement et détacha une de ses mains du genou de Faith tandis que son sourire se faisait plus timide.

**«** Je sais pas Faith, je suis pas sûre... »

Elle marqua une pause, incertaine de ce qui trottait dans sa tête.

**«**Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure sur notre passé ? Et bien, tout a mal tourné... J'ai... J'ai très mal réagi à beaucoup de choses. Je t'en ai voulu comme j'en ai jamais voulu à personne... Et pourtant, on n'était que des amies. Mais même quand je te haïssais, je te haïssais plus que comme une ancienne amie... »

Elle soupira et ramena sa main sur son front, s'énervant toute seule de ne pas arriver à trouver ses mots.

**«**Bref ! Y'a toujours eu un lien entre nous Faith ... Sauf que jusqu'ici, ce lien nous a fait nous déchirer plus qu'autre chose... »

Chacune des réactions de Buffy, Faith les scruta avec intérêt. Ce qui était étonnamment paradoxal, plus elles discutaient de ce passé ignoré pour elle, plus elle se sentait proche de cette fille.

Elle contemplait ce visage aux traits fins et bien dessinés et quelque part au tréfonds de sa mémoire, se superposait une image d'elle. Elle n'aurait su dire l'époque mais, c'était ce même visage au trait plus jeune, un rien timide et au sourire embarrassé qui lui faisait face. Une Buffy tout de rose vêtue près d'une fontaine. Une Buffy qui lui faisait déjà ressentir tout un tas de choses...

Etait-ce la réalité ou son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ?

Et si... ? Et sa propre interrogation se perdit dans un murmure...

**«** Ouais un lien... Je crois même que c'était plus que ça pour moi... »

Ces mots à peine murmurés auraient pu échapper à tous, mais Buffy était tellement emprise de ce moment qu'elle les capta distinctement. Elle avait la sensation de se trouver dans une bulle où seules Faith et elle résidaient, tout ce qu'il y avait autour s'estompait, se désagrégeait face aux émotions qui l'envahissaient.

Dans aucun de ses souvenirs, elles n'avaient jamais été aussi sincères et directes l'une envers l'autre. Et sur cette pensée, un tressaillement la parcourut : était-ce juste pour Faith ? Elle était la seule à connaître la réalité des choses, les blessures ouvertes qui coulaient encore dans ses veines, le mal qui en avait résulté, sa propre dureté face à ses agissements.

Etait-elle en train d'abuser de la situation ? De profiter de sa perte de mémoire ? Peut-être… Mais elle était incapable de faire autrement et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle se mettait tout autant en danger que Faith dans le chemin où elles s'engageaient. Leur passé les rattraperait bien assez tôt et en attendant, elle désirait plus que tout une seconde chance…

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau, un voile de tristesse dans le regard.

**« **J'aurais bien aimé que tu me le dises… Je… Je n'aurais peut-être pas été capable de comprendre, mais j'aurais bien aimé le savoir… »

Faith entrouvrit les lèvres mais resta un instant sans voix. A vrai dire elle ne savait quoi répondre à cela.

Lui dire quoi ? Alors qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien à part cette seule émotion qui l'étreignait à la vue de ce flash qui venait d'apparaître.

Elle passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure brune et son regard se perdit l'espace d'un instant sur les environs. Une envie soudaine de fumer la prenait et ses yeux cherchèrent en vain une âme qui aurait pu peut-être satisfaire ce manque nouveau.

**« **Je... je sais pas quoi te dire, Buffy... Je sais pas comment j'étais avant... J'veux dire la Faith que tu connaissais... Je sais juste que maintenant je ressens des trucs bizarres depuis que j'te vois et c'est du total délire parce q... parce que j'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. »

Elle sentait plus que tout, cette paume chaude sur son genou, tout autant qu'elle se sentait attirée par ses lèvres quand son regard se porta dessus.

**«** T'attends quoi de moi, maintenant ? »

Voir Faith aussi troublée et aussi perdue augmenta le pincement au cœur de Buffy qui se sentit tiraillée par cette question. _Oui, voilà, tu attends quoi maintenant ? De ce moment ? De Faith ? Tu veux quoi ?_ Et finalement, ce fut son corps qui répondit tout seul à ses questions silencieuses. Elle se sentit comme poussée vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se positionnent juste au niveau de celles de Faith et ne laissent s'échapper qu'un seul chuchotement.

**«** Ca... »

Et c'est dans un dernier geste totalement conscient qu'elle les frôla des siennes, avant d'y déposer un doux baiser remplit de douceur et de pudeur. Elle frissonna de tout son long sur ce léger contact, son cerveau oscillant entre une mer de lave et de coton mais elle se força à se reculer et frôla sa joue de ses doigts avant de murmurer.

**«**Mais ça me terrifie... Alors, j'attendrai juste que tu sois toi-même pour savoir... »

Oh merde, pensa Faith en cet instant présent. C'était quoi ce chamboulement au creux de son ventre, ce frisson qui venait de l'envahir de la tête au pied tout comme cette envie de perdurer ce qui venait de l'effleurer ?

Elle s'humecta les lèvres comme pour savourer le goût restant de ce baiser. Puis dans un geste lent elle prit la main qui la frôlait, avant de glisser elle-même sa propre main sur la joue de Buffy et de s'approcher de son visage, le coeur au bord de l'explosion et le souffle court.

Elle répondit dans un murmure avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.

**«**Je suis moi-même, B... »

Buffy perdit toute notion de temps ou d'espace, elle avait fermé les yeux et ne vivait en l'instant que pour une chose, une seule chose : ces lèvres qui épousaient sensuellement les siennes, qui l'affolaient, l'échauffaient, la captivaient. Elle sentait la chaleur de la paume de Faith toujours sur sa joue, frémissait sur cette onde qui la parcourait et irradiait chacun de ses muscles, chacune de ses veines. Une tempête aurait pu éclater qu'elle n'aurait pas bougé, trop concentrée à profiter de celle qui faisait rage dans son corps.

Quand elle perçut la langue de Faith se frayer un passage entre ses lèvres, elle la rejoignit aussitôt de la sienne, la capturant et la défiant dans une danse effrénée. Elle entendait leurs souffles courts et saccadés et ne put retenir un léger gémissement quand Faith mordilla sa lèvre supérieure avant de replonger en son centre. Elle posa un genou sur le banc pour se rapprocher encore plus de ce corps dont son bas ventre criait, suppliait la proximité. Sa main libre alla dans son dos pour l'attirer et quand elle sentit la propre main de Faith se glisser sur sa nuque pour répondre à son appel, un nouvel éclair la transperça, la faisant rompre le baiser et ouvrir subitement les yeux.

Ce qu'elle vit en retour la remua comme jamais, des prunelles dilatées et assombries d'un désir pur et sauvage qui la fixaient sans aucune retenue, sans aucune ambiguïté. La pression des doigts sur sa nuque s'intensifia et une autre main captura son épaule comme pour la retenir, pour la garder là où elle se trouvait. Sur ces sensations indescriptibles, sa gorge se serra tout autant que son cœur et elle se laissa totalement emporter par ses émotions. Son buste se pencha pour effacer la distance et sa tête se réfugia dans le cou de Faith avant qu'elle ne murmure d'une voix tremblante.

« Serre-moi fort je t'en prie, serre-moi fort… »

* * *

« Vous vouliez me voir Giles ? »

Mains dans le dos et le regard rivé sur la cour, Giles ne quittait pas des yeux l'étreinte des deux jeunes femmes dont il venait d'être témoin.

Il était revenu plus vite que prévu de sa réunion et avait fait appeler Willow.

« Oui... »

Etonnée de son manque d'attention à son égard, Willow s'approcha de lui, curieuse de le voir fixer un point bien précis.

Quand son propre regard partit à l'endroit où Giles regardait, elle en ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Une scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé croire de sa vie.

« Tu crois que le retour de Faith va changer le comportement de Buffy ? »

« Je... »

Mais aucun autre mot ne put sortir, tant elle restait hébétée de voir sa meilleure amie dans les bras de son ennemie d'antan.

Elle savait pertinemment de quoi Giles voulait parler. Il est vrai que l'attitude de Buffy ces dernières années les avaient surpris de par son manque d'enthousiasme, son renfermement sur elle-même, ses sautes d'humeur.

Se pouvait-il donc que la mort de Faith l'ait chamboulée plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu le dire ?

Elle-même avait remarqué son changement pas plus tard que la veille en la présence de Faith et là, tout portait à croire que le vide qui entourait la vie de Buffy se comblait subitement.

Oui, Willow en restait totalement coite de se rendre à l'évidence.

« Je... Je crois qu'il y a pas mal de choses que nous avons omis de voir. »

« C'est certain... »

Il finit par se reculer de la fenêtre et partit s'installer à son bureau.

« J'ai besoin que tu te renseignes sur un certain Simon Parker. C'est lui qui était en charge de réhabiliter Faith. Il a quitté précipitamment le conseil après la mort de Faith... Et je trouve ça assez louche je dois le dire... »

Willow quitta avec difficulté les images qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux et acquiesça de la tête.

« Autre chose ? »

« Peut-être qu'il serait bon de faire un chek up à Faith... Si mon intuition s'avère exact et que Parker est mêlé de près à ce qui lui est arrivé, il serait bon se s'assurer qu'elle ne coure plus de danger. »

Willow acquiesça une seconde fois avant de traverser la pièce en direction de la porte.

« Je commence à faire les recherches... »

* * *

Les yeux fermés, Faith se laissait bercer par la quiétude qui l'envahissait autant que les rayons du soleil caressaient son visage.

Le menton posé sur le haut de sa chevelure dorée, elle tenait fermement Buffy dans ses bras, l'étreignait autant qu'elle la sentait se blottir contre elle.

Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres bien qu'elle se trouvât étonné de la précipitation des évènements. Pourtant elle avait l'impression de se sentir comme à la maison, d'avoir enfin trouver où se poser. C'était un sentiment plus qu'étrange mais tout aussi apaisant.

« T'as pas envie qu'on s'éclipse d'ici ? »

Cette voix basse fit lentement émerger Buffy de sa léthargie si douce. Depuis combien de temps elle était dans les bras de Faith ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien, mais tout son être n'avait cessé une seule seconde de s'en gorger. Elle remonta sa tête et ouvrit un œil pour constater qu'elles étaient toujours dans le jardin du Centre et qu'il faisait jour. Sur cette vision, elle sourit intérieurement à la petite voix qui lui disait que c'était plutôt bon signe ça…

Puis elle commença tout doucement à se reculer, détachant peu à peu son corps de celui de Faith et découvrant par la même, la sensation de froid qui en résultât. Mais seules ses lèvres se crispèrent en réponse aux insultes qu'elle se proférait de faire cela.

De nouveau sur ses deux pieds, elle remonta ses yeux dans ceux de Faith tandis qu'elle se trouvait à la fois gênée et troublée de ce moment. Ses doigts se croisaient et se décroisaient comme s'ils ne savaient plus quoi faire, en attente d'un avant ou d'un après. Après quelques secondes, elle frotta son front d'une main et baissa le visage tandis que sa voix murmurait.

« C'était plus facile quand je t'embrassais… »

Seulement, les images qui parvenaient à son cerveau sur cette pensée ne l'aidèrent pas à se calmer, bien au contraire. Elles ravivaient le rose sur ses joues en songeant à cette fièvre et à cette fougue ressenties plus tôt. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se rappeler des derniers mots de Faith et tenta une voix plus assurée.

« T'as qu'à me dire ce que tu veux faire et je t'y amène. »

Ce qu'elle voulait faire ? A vrai dire qu'importe, tant qu'elle pouvait partir loin de ce lieu.  
Faith avait eu sa dose en surprise et souhaitait relativiser ces informations ô combien désagréables la concernant.

Elle haussa les épaules dans une moue presque indifférente avant qu'un petit sourire à la fois taquin et coquin étire ses lèvres.

« Chez toi ? »

Buffy ferma un instant les yeux et ne put empêcher un frisson de la parcourir sur cette proposition qui éveillait tout un tas de possibilités derrière ses paupières closes. Mais pour pouvoir se rassurer vraiment, elle devait absolument se reprendre et se concentrer sur la situation de Faith, sur tout ce qu'elle avait encore à lui montrer, à lui apprendre. Elle rouvrit des yeux plus assurés et répliqua aussitôt.

« D'accord, on retourne à l'appartement, comme ça, tu pourras me poser tes questions tranquillement et on pourra se préparer pour ce soir. »

Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bâtiment et quand elle vérifia d'un coup d'œil que Faith la suivait, elle émit un léger rire sur la mine à présent plus ronchonne qu'elle arborait.

« Et ça se voit toujours autant quand tu boudes Faith ! »

Elle garda son sourire sur les protestions qu'elle reçut en retour et sortit du centre pour rejoindre sa voiture, Faith toujours sur ses pas.


End file.
